Harry Potter Year 6: The Master of Masters
by Lord of Darkness13
Summary: Harry has a vivid dream with a man wielding a water blade, this man explains Harry's Past and his future. Now Harry must train for the upcomming final battle and he must cope with his new powers. Will Harry be able to make sense of it all? COMPLETED
1. Chapter One: Freedom?

Chapter One: Freedom??

_AN: Hi I warn you all now, that this is my first ever fanfiction story. So I hope that you will all read and review with that in mind. I will add a disclaimer at the end of this. First off I will tell you that my schedule is very loaded and that I will not have a set time to update. So be prepared, it could take a while. Also I love cliffhangers so there will be a lot of them. If you have any questions leave them in your reviews and I will be glad to answer them in the next chapter. _

_(Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but some of my cornball ideas, all names, date and, original ideas belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. And in my case also squareenix. Also some ideas I have asked to borrow from Wolfmoon, when I use them I will put another disclaimer.) Also this disclaimer is for all chapters so I don't have to keep putting one up. Hope you enjoy the story now on to it. ___

"Good evening. I'm Rick Thomas and our top story tonight is about the deaths of over 20 people earlier today. These people were all killed within just a few minutes of each other, however, when the victims were examined they could not find anything wrong with them except for the fact that they were dead. We go to Dave out in the field Dave, what do you have for us?"

"Well Rick it isn't good news. The local police had two suspects in custody, they were knocked out when they were brought in, anyway they woke up, laughed at the police in charge, and then the just disappeared. It was like magic. We did however get very detailed descriptions of them, which we will show to you now. 

One of the suspects had a rat like look with a silver hand and a long dark robe with a skull tattoo on his arm. They did not get his name before he disappeared. The other man was known to the British political world and we were stunned to find out he was involved. He was dressed in the same clothes as the other one with the same tattoo which gives us reason to believe that they are part of some kind of cult." replied Dave.

"And that's all we have at this time Rick,"

"Thanks Dave, just a quick question. Do you have a name for the last suspect?" asked Rick.

"Of course; glad you asked, his name is Cornelious Fudge," replied Dave.

At that name the TV was shut off rather quickly in disgust. To the average person it would seem that all this was; was some sort of cult trying to get attention. However, the boy who happened to be watching was no ordinary boy. He knew what had happened to the two men; in fact, he knew the two men well enough to hate everything about them. The boy who was watching was the same kind of person (so to speak) he was a wizard; and not just any ordinary wizard, he was Harry Potter, "the boy who lived". While he didn't see himself in that manner, the fact remained that it was his destiny to rid the world of Voldemort and nothing was going to stand in his way.

But in the mean time he turned off the TV and ran upstairs. The Dursleys were not home yet but there was no reason to take any chances. 

Harry decided that he would have to do some thinking tonight on the fact that the Minister of Magic was a death eater, and decided to borrow his cousin Dudely's racing bike like he had done so many times before. It wasn't like Dudley used it, ever. Harry always had to go out at night when everyone was asleep but he didn't mind. It usually meant that the Order would not be tailing him as they were asleep as well or just didn't see him.

Harry was on his way home (if you could call the Dursley's home). He had a very relaxing ride and decided to write Professor Dumbledore tomorrow to get his thoughts on Fudge. He sneaked back inside and upstairs to his room with thoughts about his birthday that was a week away. He was in contact with his best friends but they still hadn't told him when he might be able to come and visit. That was another question he would have to ask Professor Dumbledore. Harry went inside to his room and what he saw made him shout out in utter surprise. Standing in his room was none other than Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Madeye Moody, and Tonks.

"Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry

"Sorry to have startled you. We were hoping to have a word with you." 

"Of course Professor, I was wondering what you were doing here," Harry replied with a look of curiosity.

"Well Harry, it is very simple", Dumbledore replied. "You see your birthday is in about a week and we wanted to surprise you."

"Really, with what?" questioned an all too enthusiastic Harry; the thought of leaving the Dursleys was always a good idea.

"Well, we thought that you shouldn't have to be with your "family" as you turn 16 so we have come to get you to see if you would like to spend the rest of your holidays at Hogwarts and the Weasleys," came an all too happy Professor. "However there is one stipulation."

"What?" asked Harry

"You must stay at the castle while you are sleeping for you protection, we have not been able to get the necessary wards up at the Weasleys as of yet and we do not want to take any unnecessary risks," Dumbledore replied in his usual soft manner.

Harry thought about this for about a millisecond before replying with an excited 

"Yeah that would be awesome! When do we leave?"

"Almost immediately," Lupin said.

"I have a portkey set up to go in about three minutes, so while we wait I suggest you double check your chest to make sure that Tonks did not forget anything while she packed for you," Dumbledore said with his usual calming manner.

"Probably not a bad idea," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey I heard that," said Tonks "I maybe clumsy but I am not forgetful."

As she said this she was walking forwards and tripped over the loose floorboard that Harry used to store his magic items and food that he hid from the Dursleys.

"Ah it seems you missed a bit there Tonks," Lupin said with a laugh.

Harry double checked his trunk and found that everything was there except what was hidden which he packed rather fast so not to leave anything behind. Professor Dumbledore then spoke up to tell Harry that they would be leaving in about one minute. It was at this time Harry first noticed that the usual twinkle in the Professor's eyes was missing and he looked quite grim. However Harry put this out of his mind and he went over to take the rope that the Professor was holding.

"All ready to go Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, everything is packed and accounted for."

"Good. Just touch this rope and we will be leaving in thirty seconds."

As Harry reached for the rope to take him into freedom and back to his real home, he heard the all too familiar sound "Crack;" the sound of someone apperating in his bedroom. Harry turned to look at who just appeared in his bedroom and was stunned by what he saw. Looking back at him was none other than Remus Lupin, Madeye Moody, Tonks, and Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter Two: Professor Dumbledore?

Chapter Two: Professor Dumbledore

_A/N There is another chapter done, I would like to let who ever is reading this that the first 5 chapters are written just not typed on my computer. So hopefully they will all be up by the end of the week, though I wont promise anything, as always please Read and Review, I like reviews even bad ones, it will help me out on the story. Speaking of story lets get on with it. ____ Also thanks to my first ever reviewer __**Sirius Black Here, **__and here is the next chapter hope you like it._

Chapter Two: Professor Dumbledore? 

"What in the bloody hell is going on here??" asked a most furious Harry.

" Quick!! Harry, get away from them" yelled the Professor who had just appeared behind him. "They are imposters using polyjuice potion to look like us." 

"Ha you old coot, do you really think that young Harry would fall for such a stupid excuse," replied the original Professor. "It is dreadfully obvious that your group is the imposters here, not us."

The two groups yelled back at each with their wands out ready to attack at any time, the only thing stopping them was the fact that Harry was in between each of them and a stray curse could hit him and then there would be some trouble. Harry kept looking back and fourth until he had had enough and shouted out, 

"SHUT UP! All of you just shut up right now. There is only way to figure this all out. Obviously one of you is the real Professor and the others are probably Voldemort's death eaters; so before someone, mainly me, gets killed we will settle this once and for all. Pop quiz!" yelled Harry.

"Quickly, first professor, what sport do I play?"

"Easy, you play Quidditch." answered the first Professor.

"Okay, second professor, what position do I play?"

"You play seeker Harry." 

"Fine, both of you here is a question that only the real Professor would know; what is the shape of the statue in front of your office?" 

The first Professor looked at Harry and said Phoenix, while the second Professor looked at Harry and said Gargoyle. 

" Ha caught you, that was easier than I would have imagined. Why don't you go back to Voldemort and tell him he will not be able to get me so easily." laughed Harry.

As he said this he headed to the Professor that was behind him with his wand out protecting Harry from an onslaught of curses; Harry touched a shoe and felt the all too familiar tug at his naval. He fell to one knee when he landed and looked up just in time to see a stunner spell coming his way. He fell to the ground unconscious.

When Harry woke up, he was lying on a hard cold stone surface, the floor to be exact, and he heard a high pitched cackle. As he got up groggily, he saw that he was surrounded by several hooded figures and he quickly discovered that these were death eaters. He was trapped inside of Lord Voldemort's dungeon.

"Bring him to me," bellowed a high menacing voice. 

Harry heard a voice, a voice that he had heard far too often in his dreams, and during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort was calling for him and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you did fall for my trick after all, you see it took some time to get you away from that muggle loving fool Albus but it didn't matter who you chose to come with your destination would have been the same," laughed Voldemort.

"Ha you're a funny guy there Tom. What do you plan to do? Bore me to death?" Harry asked with a smug expression on his face. 

"Oh well, I see that you have gained some attitude since the death of your godfather, haven't you?" Voldemort asked with a smile. 

"You shut up about him!! You didn't know him, and it was your fault he's dead!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah but you're wrong there, young Potter. You see I knew your godfather very well indeed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Harry, I asked your godfather to join me because we were friends outside of Hogwarts and before I started taking over. I told him of my plans to rid the world of muggles and muggleborn and he did nothing to stop me. Of course he probably was just being naïve thinking that I was kidding around. I would have killed him there on the spot when he refused but his cousin hated him more than I did and asked to take care of him. And as you already know she did just that. She had to pay me back when she requested that she be the one to end the Black line, but right before I killed her, she told me it was all worth it." Voldemort said with a look that made it seem he was looking back on a rather fond memory.

"You sick, murderous fool" yelled Harry "I am going to kill you if it is the last thing I do!!"

"Ha I would love to see that but the problem is you're not going to live past now… AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Voldemort 

Harry knew that this was the end. There was no way to block the killing curse and he was frozen on the spot. The spell was on the way and the wizardry world was doomed; but just as the spell was about to hit him, a person apparated in front of him, and just before the spell hit him, Wormtail yelled, "Go Harry! Leave this place at once!" Harry did not need to be told twice. He started to run, when he heard Wormtail fall to the ground dead. He had paid his life debt to Harry; they were even now. As Harry was running he ran into a person that he didn't see and felt the all too familiar tug at his navel. He landed and looked around, he was back in his room and staring at him was Professor Dumbledore, again.


	3. Chapter Three: Explanations and Punishme...

Chapter Three: Explanations and Punishments

_A/N: Just a mini one here, I put another one at the bottom, just some comments for those who have reviewed:_

_**Beppo1: **__glad you like it, here is another chapter, enjoy___

_**Wonderingwolf:**__ Your telling me, I had to write it, I got confused more than once just typing it up. Hope this chapter sort of explains it. Enjoy___

_**Linky2: **__I do hope that this does turn out good let me know if it does. Enjoy ___

_I want to thank you guys for review, your comments help move this along smoothly, and suggestions please feel free to share. So on to the Story, Enjoy!! _

Chapter Three: Explanations and Punishments

Harry looked up and immediately drew his wand to protect himself. He had seen far too many tricks and had heard too many lies and deceits in the last few days to trust anyone at this point.

"Harry", said Professor Dumbledore in his usual quite manner, " I understand how you feel right now and trust me I would not blame you if you chose to hex me right here and now, but before you do let me explain what has happened."

"How do I know that it is really you?" Harry asked with more than a questioning look.

"Quite simply this way, you see I know how you got the sorcerer stone in your first year, defeating Professor Quirrell. Then in your second year you defeated the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and saved Ms. Weasley. It was your third year that you won the Quidditch cup and rescued your now late godfather Sirius Black. In your fourth year, you won the triwizard tournament and witnessed the come back of Lord Voldemort. Finally in your fifth year, you were banned from Quidditch by Professor Umbridge and discovered the truth about your destiny. And if that is not enough for you I believe that my phoenix, Fawkes, would only come to the true me and as you can plainly hear."

As the professor spoke the phoenix song was playing and then Fawkes appeared on Professor Dumbledore's shoulder. 

"I do believe that this will be enough proof for you Harry" Dumbledore observed with a twinkle in his eye.

All Harry needed was that twinkle in his eyes everything seemed to make sense and the calmness of his voice could tame a Hungarian Horntail with ease. 

"Yes Professor I do believe that it is you" Harry replied.

They talked for a few minutes to try and make some sort of sense out of what happened at Lord Voldemort's castle before Harry asked, 

"Professor how did Voldemort and the death eaters get into my room and how did they look like you? And how was it possible to be two groups?" 

"Well Harry quite simply this, we have, well actually I should say we had a traitor in our midst. Luckily for us we did discover who it was before anything else could happen. I do believe that Ms. Granger will be most displeased with what we had to do but we had no alternative. It was discovered (far too late as you can already tell) that Sirius's house elf, Kretcher, was to blame for the past few days of your torment. Before we knew what he was planning it was too late. Kretcher was hiding in the room where The Order of the Phoenix was having its meeting, and overheard our plans to pick you up rather soon, hopefully before your birthday. There are some legal and personal matters we need to discuss at a later time, not now but before tomorrow is over."

"But Professor," Harry interrupted, "how did the death eaters look like you?"

"Relax Harry, I am getting to that." 

"Sorry Professor."

"No need to be sorry Harry, it is quite alright. Anyway, Kretcher reported to Tom and was informed of the polyjuice potion, a potion which you are familiar with as well I believe," Professor Dumbledore said this with a faint mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Kretcher was told to gather some hairs off the floor, as we sometimes shed so to speak. He was told to gather more than one from each of us, so when the Order found out, we had to change our plans. However we were not fast enough and Voldemort acted before we could."

"So what happened to Kretcher?" Harry asked

"Well, we had no choice. He defied the Black ruling and rules of house elves so we took drastic measure and chopped of his head and put it on the wall with his family. But unfortunately for him Remus could not stand to look at him anymore and he burnt the wall down to the ground. Something I am sure that Sirius would have been happy to do himself."

"Ouch, that could not have felt good at all," Harry replied with a grin. 

_A/N: See no cliff hanger this time, sorry it was so short but the next two chapters should make up for it. Like I said before I have up to Chapter 5 written not typed but I am going to try and have Chapter 5 up before the end of the week, but I start back to college on Monday so my time to write will be less. As always, looking forward to your reviews. ___

_Lord of Darkness13_


	4. Chapter Four: The Dream

Chapter Four: Leaving the Dursleys

_A/N: Here is the next chapter; I will also be putting up the fifth chapter by the end of the day as well. Thanks to_

_**Eric2: **__Glad you like, here is the next chapter enjoy._

_**Aleh: **__I appreciate your comments, hope that this chapter is better for you, do you have any ideas on how to make it better?_

Chapter Four: The Dream 

Harry and Professor Dumbledore took some time to actually catch up on all of the things happening in the wizardry world and what had happened to Harry over the past few weeks before Dumbledore finally stood up and said:

"Harry I think that it is best we get you packed and back to Hogwarts."

"That is awesome Professor, but, well not that I really care, but what about the Dursleys?" Harry asked with some hesitation.

"Ha I understand it seems we came to get you the next day after Voldemort had already come and caught you, so we explained to them the situation and what was really happening in the world. They could not believe the reality of it so I sent them on vacation and when they come back everything will be explained only with a bit of twist they are not expecting."

"What is the twist Professor? Harry asked with curiosity.

"I can not tell you that quite yet Harry, do not worry you will find out tomorrow or the next day at the latest." 

After the many questions, the fact that he was leaving the Dursleys put him in an instant good mood. Harry and Professor Dumbledore went around getting everything that had been messed up with his sudden disappearance with the death eaters. Harry packed everything, and then Professor handed something very small to open. It was wrapped and Professor Dumbledore said 

"This is an early birthday gift for you Harry. As it is you already own it; I am just returning it to its rightful owner."

Harry ripped open the box, as fast as he could and inside of the box was a small model of his Firebolt, the fastest broomstick in existence. When he brought it out of the box it turned into its normal size and Harry glowed with excitement.

"Professor does this mean that…"

"Yes Harry it does," Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"I am back on the Quidditch team!!" Harry yelled with such happiness that Professor Dumbledore could not believe that he ever allowed that Umbridge women to treat Harry the way she did.

"Also I believe that this should belong to you as well Harry."

Professor Dumbledore handed a patch with a Gryffindor Lion on it, Harry asked

"What is this for Professor?"

"This Harry is a patch that only a few ever get to wear. This is the captain's patch for Gryffindor, and it is my belief that you will make another great captain, one that will be known for many generations, just like your father."

Harry celebrated greatly. He hoped that he would be just as good as his father was in his time. Professor Dumbledore told Harry that it was time to leave, so Harry touched the Captain's Patch (which happened to be a portkey as well) and he felt the all too familiar tug at his navel. When they landed they were standing right outside of Hogwarts, where a carriage was waiting to take them up to the castle. 

"Now Harry, I assume that after everything in the last few days you are quite tired."

"Yes Professor, umm, where do I sleep?" Harry asked 

"You will spend your time here in your common room; there are no passwords because it is summer. However, do not unpack just yet because tomorrow we have many plans, along with your 16th birthday," Dumbledore replied.

As Professor said this, Harry just fully realized that he had been gone for almost four days and that tomorrow he would be turning 16 years old. He was hoping that it would be better than the last 15 years, but he was not putting much faith into it. Harry headed to the common room; he had all sorts of thoughts flowing through his mind. Finally he arrived at his dormitory and went to unpack when he remembered that Dumbledore had told him not to, he wondered if he would be going to the Weasleys. He missed his best friends, Ron and Hermonie, but he pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as he fell to sleep immediately. 

What Harry saw next was so overwhelming he just stood there and stared. He was looking at a man around 26 years of age and around 6 feet 3inchs. He had a muscular build and was standing in a grassy meadow with a slight breeze, wielding a Water Blade. He turned around with a smile and said,

"Hello Harry. How nice of you to join me; it took you long enough."

"Now Harry do not worry, you are not going crazy, at least not yet, ha ha just kidding with you, kid. Anyway, right now you are asleep, dreaming and I have been sent through time in order to help you understand who you really are. Well, actually all I am here to do today is to warn you that tomorrow is your birthday and you will be receiving some extraordinary powers along with new responsibilities. I can not actually tell you what they are but your professor should know, and be of some help in explaining your heritage and what it means. You are a very powerful person Harry; you have powers that have not been seen in many decades. I will be seeing you again to actually help you but not for a few days at least. So as my time is now up I must leave, but Happy Birthday Harry."

"Wait, who are you? How will I know what to do?" Harry asked 

"Harry you are a smart kid and strong too, you will know what to do. As to my name, well my name will mean nothing to you at this time, but in my time I helped destroy the evil that ruled our lands for over a thousand years," replied the unknown.

"Okay, so what is your name?" Harry asked again.

"My name is Tidus." 

_A/N: For those of you who do not know who Tidus is I will be adding a short description on who he is and what he has done that is so important to his time. As always R&R ___


	5. Chapter Five: Sirius's Will

__

A/N: I promised that I would explain whom Tidus is, in reality, Tidus is a character from Final Fantasy X who used to play a futuristic sport called bliztball. He lives in a place called Zarankand and his city is destroyed by sin, he survives but not before he is sent in the future one thousand years. Where he meets someone who is trying to kill Sin and he joins the group. He helps save the world from Sin but during the journey he fell in love with the girl (named Yuna). After the defeat of Sin he disappears, because he was a dream of the Fayth. Now in my story he will pretty much play the same part except for the disappearing part. If you like RPG's I suggest you give it a go. It is only bested in my opinion by Final Fantasy VII. Again thanks to all those who review and to those who do not as well. 

Now on to the story, this is my last chapter that is done, I have started Chapter 6 but I do not know when it will be done. Sorry. Anyway here we go. J 

Chapter Five: Sirius's Will

Harry awoke with a sudden start and looked at the clock, it was almost 9:00 a.m. time for breakfast. He recalled the dreamlike vision that he had, had last night and was very skeptical on what had really happened. However some things that Tidus did say did not surprise him like they should have. Harry walked to the Great Hall wondering the whole way what was a "Master of Masters", that would be something he would have to ask Professor Dumbledore about sometime today. Harry arrived at the great hall and was greeted by Professor Dumbledore (the other teachers did not live at Hogwarts like Dumbledore did but they would stop in from time to time.)

"Good morning Harry"

"Good morning Professor" Harry replied, who had just now realized how hungry he really was. It had been some time since he last had a decent meal.

"I take it you slept well Harry." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor I did, however I did have the most curious dream that I would like to discuss with you sometime today." 

"Of course Harry, I did expect such a thing to happen, but we will have to wait to later to discuss it. Now Harry as today is your 16th birthday, allow me to be the first one to wish you a very Happy Birthday." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said

"You are quite welcome, now let us eat some breakfast, as I am sure you are very hungry, and then after we are done I ask if you could please come to my office so we can begin the day. The quicker we get the unpleasantness out of the way the quicker you can have some fun."

"Okay, should I bring my trunk?"

"Yes Harry I do believe that would be a good idea, as we may not be staying here, that of course is up to you."

Harry and Professor Dumbledore talked while they ate about the world and Quidditch. Turns out that Professor Dumbledore used to be one of the best seekers of his time. They just talked about little nothings until both were full and Harry went back to his common room to collect his things. He than headed to Professor Dumbledore's office and told the Gargoyle the password (Professor Dumbledore' s office was the only one who had a password all year long.) 

"Harry do come in please." Came a cheerful voice.

"Thanks Professor, so what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry most unfortunate that it is we will be going through your godfather's will and your parents will and at their directions some letters and gifts left to you not to be opened until your 16th birthday. There is also some ministry papers but we will read those last, they wont make much sense right now."

"Okay Professor, what do we start with first." Harry replied he was not at all looking forward to spending his birthday reliving the death of his godfather or going through his parent's things, but he really did not have a choice.

"Harry we are to start with Sirius' s Will" As Dumbledore said this he handed a black case to Harry.

Harry opened the case and found numerous things in it. First was his wand (snapped in two) then there was a letter addressed to Harry and finally a silver pendant made of onyx. Harry looked at the pendant for some time before placing it back in the case and picking up the letter.

"Dear Harry,

If you are reading this than three things have happened, I am dead, along with your parents, and you have finally turned 16 years old. Now if this has happened, which it has if your reading this than there is something very cool that will happen but I will leave your parents to tell you what it is. Now I want this to be very clear, it is not your fault that I am dead. I did not live exactly the way I wanted to but the time I got to spend with you (while short it was) was worth everything in the world. All the time I spent with your parents and Lupin made my life great and I would not have traded it for anything in the world. Also tell Remus that it is not his fault either, and tell him to get off his lazy but and call Morrigan. She is living in America now, but she always knew about Remus being a werewolf. She loved you Remus and her Animagus form was a wolf, you two would have been fine together. So call her or I will come back and haunt you for all of eternity. 

Finally, Harry as a Black I owned several properties, most of which I have never seen so I do not know what they look like. However there are two particular properties that I want you to keep, the others you can do whatever you like with. I will explain them later in the letter. I also as a Black have around four or five vaults filled to the brim. I have left them to you as well as some for Remus. You will find that on my orders they have been transferred into your parent's vaults and yours. Let's just say that you now have more money than any witch or wizard in the world. And finally my name, as a Black (one of the most respected and oldest names in the wizardry world) I have some political influence though I never used, I leave my name to you so that you can make a difference in the world. Officially your name will be because of your mass wealth and names, Lord Harry James Black Potter. I have also left a Silver Pendant with onyx in it. Traditions for my family was to give their sons something silver with our stone (onyx) on there 16th birthday. . I always felt that you were like a son to me, so I will keep with tradition, where it remembrance of me. It will go with something else, but it will be explained later with your parent's will.

Harry I will miss you greatly but remember to die is just another adventure in this world. Tell everyone I love them dearly and we will meet again but not for a long time. Goodbye everybody, know that I love and miss you all very much.

Always,

Sirius Black

P.S. The marauders map was made by James, Remus, and myself for my properties, Wormtail knows nothing about my properties. Now the two that I care about is my home that I built in the hills of Ireland and the name of it is Sirius's Mansion. You can get there by flooing, only you can get there and whom you want to. The other property is a joint ownership between your parents and myself. It is a castle in England and you can also floo there. It is called the BlackPot Mansion. It also will not allow anyone but you enter and whoever you want to. Good luck Harry, "

Harry just sat there stunned, he read and reread, and read the will/letter again. Finally he put it down and picked up the pendant and put it around his neck. It shined brightly and the silver was highly polished that helped the perfectly cut onyx look absolutely amazing. He made a mental promise to himself to never forget Sirius and to never take off the pendant. He looked up at Dumbledore, who was staring at him with interest and said,

" Sir, are you ready for a trip?"

"Of course, I thought that we would be traveling to some places today" Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Harry stood up with his trunk, and told Professor Dumbledore that they would be going to the "BlackPot Mansion". He threw some floo powder into the fire and shouted out," BlackPot Mansion"

Harry landed and stepped out and shouted out with complete surprise.

__

A/N: Okay that is all I have done right now, I have started Chapter six but it won't be up for a while. Sorry, but I will try to have it up by next week. Read and review please.

~ Lord of Darkness13 


	6. Chapter Six: The BlackPot Mansion

__

A/N: Here is Chapter six for you all, I put a little authors note at the end, let me know if you want the thanks here at the beginning or at the end. For now, it will be here at the top. Thanks to:

****

Wolfmoon: Thank you very much for your kind words and advice, I am a horrible person at grammar, hopefully this chapter is at least a little better. J It is longer, so let me know. Glad to hear that you like it so far. 

****

Shdurrani: Thank you, here is the next one.

****

Sydney: I'm sorry that it has been more than a day, but unfortunately, with me in college my free time is less. But good news here is the next chapter. 

****

SillyPaulie: Thanks, here is the next chapter.

****

Jake: Glad to hear it, here is more. 

****

Jade Black-Potter-Lupin: Thanks I agree it is a wicked story, Tidus Rocks!! Enjoy the next chapter.

****

Iniysa: Thank you glad you like it.

****

Pmp'slover: Glad you like it. Thanks

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: Thanks Glad you like it.

****

Pblegacy: You know you brought up a good point, so I kind of tuned it down with the funny Dumbledore, I was trying to make him seem more jovial but it just didn't work. Let me know if he is better now. Glad you like the story.

****

Death-theonlytruefreedom: You make an excellent point, can't believe I didn't notice that. What I was trying to do though was to add the defeat of Quirrel not necessarily that he got the stone from him, but rather that he defeated him to keep the stone, get what I am attempting to say, if not let me know. But glad you like the story so far.

****

Alanpatt07: I am glad you brought this up, in case someone else was thinking the same thing. Sirius said that knowing that Harry usually feels sorry for his existence, he feels that if he did not exist than his parents would. So Sirius was saying don't blame yourself so Harry wont go out and kill him self or something drastic like that. See?? Glad you like it so far. 

Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed as always please read and review again. Now on to the story!!!

Chapter Six: The BlackPot Mansion

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the foyer. He looked around with immense surprise and awe. He was standing in a room that you could easily fit three of the Dursleys house inside and he was only in the foyer. All of a sudden he heard a "crack" of someone apparating which made Harry jump, (he had had far to much experience with apparating to last him a life time.) However, this apparation was of a house elf that was dressed quite properly and bowed in front of Harry while introducing himself. 

"Good morning sir, my name is Zidane and I am one of six house elves that work the BlackPot mansion." 

As he said this five more house elves apparated on the spot all looking like Zidane in their uniform. They wore a black uniform with both family crests melded into one giant crest that was displayed on the back in silver and green. The Black's crest consisted of a solid black wolf that was howling at a bright silver moon. Harry's family crest (or should we say since he was officially a Black as well) the Potter family crest was a green dragon spitting out a silver flame. All encased inside a coat of arms. The house elves attempted to bow and introduce themselves at the same time but it was not working quite like they wanted to and all it sounded like was a bunch of garble. While Harry did get a good laugh out of this, he did not get any of their names, so he kindly asked if they could go one at time. They all did so, there were three females names Rosemary, Rikku, and Aeirth. Then the two remaining males introduced themselves as Justice, and Sory. 

" Well it is a pleasure to have met all of you, I am officially Lord Harry James Black Potter, however I ask that you simply call me Harry, I am not much for titles and such." He spoke this to the now astonished group of house elves after hearing that he was a Black and a Potter. Harry also heard excited whispers coming from the house elves, "Just like his father," 

"Yeah I know, he even looks like James" Zidane actually spoke next to Harry.

" Harry, as we are the house elves that have been inside this mansion for some time alone, we are all very happy to have the master return. However, we have not cleaned the proper way for we lost some hope when Master Sirius, Master James, and Madame Lily left and never returned. We all feared the worse, but it seems that our fears can be put to rest. So we all do need to go and clean the mansion the way we are supposed to."

"Of course Zidane," Harry said. " I do understand, however I do have a request if I could have one of you stay with me to give me a short tour of the mansion, so I don't get lost immediately. 

"Harry it would be my honor" Zidane replied.

With that said the rest of the house elves disapparated to go to whatever rooms they needed to clean.

"Zidane I really do appreciate this." Harry said.

"It is no problem to serve the master, we are just so happy to finally have someone living in the mansion again."

"Ah yes, well about that Zidane, I am still under age for another year, and I am not sure if I will be able to live here after school this year. I hope that will be staying here I think until school starts this year, but I am not sure. Actually I did forget, Professor your standing right behind me."

"Yes Harry I am still here, I was just admiring this room, I daresay that this mansion might be bigger than Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"You're kidding, right Professor?"

"No Harry I am not, it will probably take you some time to find your way without getting lost, however about the issue at hand, we will add it to the list that we need to discuss later today. Now why don't you go explore with Zidane here and I will come back in a few hours. There is still your parents will to go through along with legal papers from the ministry. We also still need to discuss your dream you had last night."

"Of course Professor, so I guess I will see you in few hours."

"Do have some fun Harry I am sure that your parents and Godfather meant for you to enjoy yourself." Dumbledore replied with a smile. 

"Thanks Professor."

Dumbledore went to the fireplace and yelled out, "Hogwarts castle" and he was gone.

"Wow, bigger than Hogwarts, that's amazing. Zidane if you would please lead the way." Harry said to the house elf that was jumping up and down with anticipation.

Zidane started walking with Harry following close behind looking at pictures of his family, moving landscapes, and pictures of when he was a baby. He liked all of them, but his favorite picture was of his mother and father with Remus and Sirius, all on broomsticks with a baby Harry in the middle on a mini broomstick. It showed everybody so happy and carefree and it was probably part of the reason that Harry loved to fly so much. Zidane continued and Harry followed, they were going to stop at major parts of the mansion. Their first stop was at a giant room that was decked out in Gryffindor colors. It had an enormous fireplace with numerous couches and easy chairs surrounding the fire. When Harry walked into the room the fire automatically roared to life. Harry looked around; he liked this room and would probably spend a lot of time here if he were allowed to stay. Harry looked around one more time, smiled and left to follow Zidane to another part of the mansion. While Harry was admiring the many rooms he kept thinking to himself, "How did my parents build this? It is an amazing building."

Their next stop was a simple room that Harry was quite familiar with.

"Zidane, is this a room of requirement?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it is, this is what your parents are famous for. Together they created a room that would furnish whatever they desired while they were inside of the room. It is how they made their already enormous fortune even bigger. It was the Potters, centuries ago that created the money system that you wizards use today. Naturally, they received quite a bit of money and it was your parents that again invented a useful tool. They sold one to Hogwarts and to a few trusted people, but one of these rooms cost a lot of money.

"Zidane," Harry asked. "How long have you served for my family?"

"Well it seems like only yesterday I started, but I have served the longest in this mansion, I say about 150 years. I have seen many masters pass away but none more tragic than the loss of Lily and James."

"I am sorry for your loss Zidane"

"As I am sorry for your loss sir, but today is not a sad day but rather a day to rejoice for the young master has returned and will triumph over evil. As good will hopefully always win. Anyway, shall we continue on the tour? There are only a couple places left of special interest and than I shall leave you to explore on your own." Zidane replied with a smile.

"All right than, where to next?"

"We Harry are going to the largest known library in the world."

So Harry and Zidane walked a slow pace, so Harry could look at all the amazing things that the mansion held. They arrived at the library, which had an entire wing to itself, and was at least three floors high. Harry walked in to a great sight. He was never the type of person to study like Hermonie but even he was impressed by the vast subjects and the numerous books on those subjects. He instantly went to the sports section to look for Quidditch books. What he found was an entire column on teams, strategies, and rules. Harry knew that Wood would have been green with envy if he ever saw all the books that he would get to use for this upcoming Quidditch season. After Harry was done looking around the enormous library, Zidane took him to the last stop on the tour. Zidane led Harry to a regular door and stopped, he turned to Harry and said.

"Now Harry this room was a very special room to Master Sirius. He created it himself, I will lead you in and explain more when we are inside."

Zidane led Harry into the room and Harry was struck by how awesome it was. He was looking at an entire forest inside of a room. He and Zidane were standing on a stone path that led into the forest. Harry and Zidane stood for a few minutes in complete silence, just listening to the sounds of a happy forest, before Zidane spoke up to explain the room.

"Master Sirius created this room for relaxation purposes. He loved to run around in his dog form in the forest, which has many mysterious things inside. Moreover, during the nighttime he loved to star gaze, probably because he is named after the star, this ironically means Dog Star. So at night this forest disappears for the most part and becomes an open sky looking up at the heavens to see the stars. He would come here just about everyday to relax and he would come every night to sleep, he made a cabin in the forest with no roof. It is the only part of the forest that doesn't disappear."

"This is simply amazing, thank you Zidane for this wondrous tour you have given me." Harry replied.

"It is of no trouble at all Harry, though I do have a question that may seem rather bold for a house elf,"

"What is that Zidane, you can ask me anything"

"Well you see, your parents and Sirius thought that we house elves should work here because we want to not because we have to. They gave us a salary and days off if we needed them. I was wondering if you would be doing the same, mind you we will still work this house if you choose not to."

"Zidane, your crazy, you don't have to ask such a thing, of course I will keep with what my parents have done before me, just write down what you need and I will see that it happens." Harry replied with a smile.

"Thank You Harry, you truly are your father's son. Now Harry I believe that you should have free reign of your castle, so I will leave you now, but I will give you this map. It shows all of the rooms and how to get somewhere should you get lost. If you need me just call."

And with that said Zidane disapparated leaving Harry to his many thoughts. Harry looked around the forest for a few minutes before leaving to head back to the library. He was curious on how he knew that Tidus was wielding a water blade, when he had never seen one before in his life. He knew that by looking at it, the sword looked like it was made out of water (except for the hilt) So he wanted to look it up and find out some information on it. However, when he arrived at the library and looked under the weapons section, he could find no mention of the word Water Blade. He felt that this was weird but decided to ask Professor Dumbledore about it later today. So Harry grabbed some Quidditch books and headed back to the room that reminded him of the Gryffindors common room. He read for about an hour and half (way to tired to explore and get lost) when Sory apparated and said, 

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has arrived and is wondering if he should come back at a later time?"

"No, Sory, go tell Professor Dumbledore that I am on my way, please"

Sory disapparated and told Professor Dumbledore that Harry would arrive shortly. Harry finally arrived in the foyer where the Professor was waiting.

"Sorry Professor but I got lost." Harry said.

"No Problem, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Are you ready to go back to my office to finish reading the papers and wills?"

"Yes sir I am."

So Harry and Professor Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts and sat down at the desk.

"Harry your parents will is the next item that needs to be read."

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry the envelope and Harry opened the letter and started to read. 

__

A/N: I love cliffhangers. Anyway here is Chapter Six, your going to have to be patient because it took me some time to finally type this up. It only took me three days to actually write it (And about 10 cups of hot chocolate) I have started Chapter seven which will be Harry's Parents will. Thanks to those who reviewed and please, do review after reading this chapter. Until next time, 

~ Lord of Darkness13 


	7. Chapter Seven: Lily and James Potter's W...

A/N: Hello all, it is good to see so many of you actually reading this, and you like it, even better. However I have bad news for you I will not be updating very soon, probably around 3 weeks. I am hurrying to put these chapters together and I don't want to ruin the story. Therefore, I am going to write up until Chapter 10 and then post again. I have also decided to just answer questions or comments here. 

DeaththeonlytrueFreedom- I believe it was in The Goblet of Fire that Dumbledore brought this up, but I was going on the note that he knew exactly what it was just wanted to help out Harry, like he did in the sorcerer ston**e. **Thanks for your kind comments I am glad you like it so far.

Everybody else thanks for reviewing and please do continue to do so.

Chapter Seven: Lily and James Potter's Will.

Harry opened the letter and started to read.

"Dear Harry,

Hello son, if your reading this than we are dead, and so is Sirius. We have many gifts for you that you were not allowed to know about or receive until you turn 16. So Happy Birthday son. One of the first things we want to say is that we are sorry if you had to live with my sister. She always loved magic and when I got my letter, she thought that she would get to go when she to turned 11. However, she didn't get her letter. But what I never got to tell her, was that it was our parents fault that she didn't get to go. Hogwarts sent her a letter but my parents wanted one of us to have a normal life so they kept the letter from her. So if you want you can tell her the truth. Anyway, Harry by now you have read your Godfather's will and you are now Lord Harry James Black Potter. Sirius left you I think three vaults of money, we left you everything we have. I am not sure what that all consists of, but your father can better explain latter. I can tell you that there is a recorded sphere in one of the vaults that we want you to look at sometime this week.

Now Harry, we know about the prophecy and if you are reading this chances are it is about you. Moreover, we know that you will have to kill Voldemort or be killed and while it is a terrible thing that you have to do, but you must for our world to survive. We have faith in you Harry and although we aren't there, we are very proud of you. Now I believe your father has something to say to you. 

Harry, my boy, how are you doing? Ah never mind that. As I will assume (since your reading this) we are dead, Sirius is dead, and you know about the prophecy. Your mother already touched on that so I will just say good luck. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort. But you do have an advantage of course I can't talk about it here but it will be explained in the sphere which I will explain later. So Harry, you like Quidditch. Best game in the world. I wonder do you play. What position do you play? What house are you in? It had better be Gryffindor; the whole Potter line has been in Gryffindor for centuries so I am not worried. However, your mom's side of the family could throw the sorting hat for a loop. However, it is something that will be discussed in the sphere. 

Now on to what you inherited from the Potter line. As you already know and no doubt have already seen the BlackPot Mansion, you know that Sirius and we created it. What you don't know is that there are two sides to the mansion. The side you have seen is called the BlackPot Mansion, but your mother and I have a side for our family as well. The Foyer is the middle of the mansion were it all meets together. To get to our part of the mansion you floo there by the Pot Black Manor. What happens is that you end up in the same fireplace but the mansion is laid out differently. I know that it is confusing so it will be best if you go check it out for yourself, now on to the vaults. As you are the last remaining Potter, everything goes to you which is I believe somewhere around 25 million Gallons but we never really cared about money much. Therefore, for the exact count you will have to see a Gringotts associative. We also have three other properties, Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, and a secret mansion that Dumbledore will have to explain how to get to. Godric's Hollow is really more like a muggle house, there is nothing special about it, and we use it as a hideout. Potter Manor is a mansion that has been handed down from generation to generation and you can learn about us and you're past family there.

Now as I am to understand that since you are reading this that today is your 16th birthday and what kind of father would I be if I didn't give you any birthday presents. First of all there is no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore has slid a box in front of you. You will find a ring with a glittering emerald the color of your eyes. Right now the band is a simple silver but when you put it on the band will change to the colors of your house. Also I am giving you (though not in the box) a sword that only two people can wield effectively, again talk to Dumbledore about it. Finally, this gift is bestowed on to you not by us but by old wizardry laws, laws that most are not aware of. Since we have died along with your next legal guardian Sirius, you are no longer bond by the ministries "new laws". In other words Harry you are legally an adult which means that you can do magic whenever you so desire. Oh and before I forget there is an important book with numerous spells (most have been forgotten with time) that is hidden in the Potter Manor. However I am not telling you where it is, as a son of a marauder I expect you to be able to find it on your own. 

Harry we are very proud of you and we want you to know that we love you and we are behind you through it all (even if only in spirit). You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort, make us proud Harry. We know that you can do it. We love you always son.

Love,

Lily and James Potter

P.S. Damn I forgot Harry, your powers. By now you have had a dream that seemed very real. Truth of the matter it was real. It was a vision that will make no sense to you until you take a look at the sphere that we left in our vaults. And on our orders if we died and Sirius died all our vaults and your vault were to be transferred to the biggest vault that is at the very bottom of Gringotts guarded by a dragon that will only allow you and Gringotts employee's pass. Good luck Harry, so see the sphere (it's the one on a pedestal)."

Harry sat there stunned, he read and reread the letter/will and again looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. He had powers and his parents knew that he would have that dream. And he was filthy rich, he would give a lot of that to the Weasleys and Hermonie whether they let him or not. Harry looked down and saw the box his father had mention. He opened it and saw the ring. He pulled it out and admired its simple beauty before slipping it on. When he put it on it shined a bright gold light before turning the band a shimmering gold and red with a roaring lion in the sparkling emerald. He again vowed that he would never take it off. Harry was now curious by the sword comment and he spoke to Dumbledore..

" Professor, in the will my father mentioned that they were leaving me a sword but that I should ask you about it. What did they mean?"

"Well Harry it means that the sword you pulled out of the sorting hat your second year is now rightfully and legally yours."

"You mean that Godric Gryffindor's sword belongs to me?" Harry asked with a surprised look on his face. "Wait, does that mean that I am in a way related to Godric?"

"I don't believe that I am the one to answer that, I think the sphere in your vault can answer some of your question. So I suggest we head there next."

"Okay Professor, in the will it said I was legal adult, is that true?"

"Yes, Harry according to old laws which never dies it just gets forgotten. If your parents are murdered and than your next legal guardian is also murdered the wizardry world feels that you are old enough to handle yourself a year earlier than everybody else."

"Wow, that's cool."

"I thought that you might think so, as a matter of fact that is what the ministry papers are all about. First to tell you that you are an legal adult and secondly to let you know that they are aware of your new name and legal aspects of the wills." 

Harry opened the letters and read them quickly finding that what Dumbledore had said was all there was. They did not put anything extra except for a list of his new properties. The list consisted of 9 properties mostly in England and Scotland. There was one in Ireland, one in America and one in Australia. Then there was four in England and two in Scotland.

"Professor, I don't need all of these, while I would like to see them am I allowed to sell them?" 

"Of course Harry they are yours to do with whatever you wish." Dumbledore replied with a smile. He figured that Harry would not keep all of the properties, but he was curious on what he would do with the ones he wanted to sell.

"Wait a minute Professor.."  
  
"Yes Harry."

"I'm a legal adult, does that mean that I don't have to go back to the Dursely's? Harry asked with about as much hope he could muster. 

"Harry my boy, you are most correct in your statement. That was going to be my surprise but your Gryffindor mind has already figured that out. But never fear I do have another surprise for you. However you are now free to live wherever you wish and of course you can always visit here during the holidays."

As the professor spoke Harry's smile got bigger and bigger on his face until Harry was dancing around the office until Professor Dumbledore started to laugh.

"Sorry Professor, guess I am just a little bit excited."

"Don't be sorry Harry, it is quite alright to be happy. I hated putting you in that situation but I had no choice." Dumbledore said with a frown.

"Sir, I know that last year I was furious with you for not telling me the truth and about losing Sirius. But after his death I started to think that maybe I wasn't angry with you as much as I was with myself. I knew that Voldemort was to blame for Cedric and Sirius, but had I not talked Cedric into taking the cup with me and if I had taken Occleumency seriously than I would not have fallen into Voldemort's trap. So while I blame myself for that I also realize it is Voldemort's fault as well and I will get my revenge for what he has done."

Dumbledore was to stunned at how Harry had changed over only just a few weeks that he simply sat there silent. Until Dumbledore said as casually as he could.

"Harry there is no reason to ruin your birthday on thoughts of Voldemort so as your birthday is running down I think it is time we headed to Gringotts to see your vault and sphere. However I suggest that you change into some warm dress robes as you are now a lord you do need to kind of look the part. And I have a big surprise for you after Gringotts."

So Harry quickly flooed back to the BlackPot Mansion and headed for a bedroom too hopefully find some clothes. What he found was astronomical. He opened up the closet and saw numerous dress robes that would make anyone (even Fudge) look like a million Gallons. He rifled through the closet until he found what he was looking for. A rich black cloak with a dark green trim to go with a dark red vest. He put the clothes on and they magically changed to fit his size so he would look perfect in them. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his hair had grown to be quite long, in fact long enough for a ponytail which is what he pulled his hair back with and did. He also hadn't shaved in few weeks so he had a nice beard going, he decided to shave everything but left a small goatee. He looked again in the mirror and noticed that he was no longer a boy but looked more like a man. With his new clothes, he pulled his new necklace from under the robes to place it on top and with the ring he looked like someone to be messed with. He wanted a cane but could not find one at the time so he flooed back to Hogwarts and actually startled Professor Dumbledore.

"My, my , Harry that is more like it, I hardly recognize you."

"That is the point sir." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Well Harry I daresay that you would give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money, which you now have about 500 times more than he does."

"Really," Harry replied, "this year will be fun with Draco than."

"Now, now Harry play nicely." Dumbledore said with his usual smile and twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Professor stood up and flooed to Diagon Alley. They arrived with no trouble and headed to Gringotts passing the Weasleys new store which he noticed was closed in the middle of the day. (He though that was weird but didn't press on the matter.) He walked into Gringotts and up the desk. It was Professor Dumbledore that spoke first.

"Lord Harry James Black Potter wished to go to his vault."

"Of course and does Lord Potter have his Key?" the goblin at the desk answered.

"Yes sir it is right here." Harry replied.

"Thank you, will find that the key has been charmed to only be seen when you hold it. It is part of the security level for your vault. Merdrick, come here."

"Yes sir." Merdrick replied.

"Please take Lord Potter and Professor Dumbledore down to Lord Potters Vault. Take the fastest trolley."

"Yes sir. Sirs please follow me.

Harry and Dumbledore followed Merdrick down into a trolley and it started. It started slow but built up to an incredible speed. Soon they were flying by at around 150 miles per hour. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped and in front of them was a normal size door and single key hole. However right above it was an enormous Dragon who spoke.

"Who has entered?"

"Umm my name is Lord Harry James Black Potter, and this is my vault.

"I can see into your heart and soul, you are indeed Harry Potter, you may enter."

"Thanks."

Merdrick went to the door ad told Harry to put his key in. He did so and Merdrick opened the door. When it opened Harry heard himself give a large "Gasp" the sight was overwhelming. The vault stood about 2 stories high and was as long as at least a Quidditch field. Everywhere he looked he saw gold. In the center stood a pedestal with a sphere on it. All around there were chests and precious stones with Gallons lining the vault. He knew that it would probably take an entire day just to see what was in here, but that would have to wait to another day. Today all he was here for was the sphere. He walked over to the pedestal that stood in the center of the room and noticed that there were 7 little boxes surrounding the sphere each with a different symbol on the box. There was one box that had the 6 symbols on it surrounding a black symbol in the middle. He looked at each one carefully but did not open them. Something inside of him was telling him not to until he viewed the sphere. Not knowing how to activate it he just picked it up, but when he did it turned on and what Harry was looking at was beyond his imagination. 

A/N: Thanks to all who have read I love cliffhangers. To let you know the schedule, I have been reading some really good stories and that has taken up much of my time. SO instead of hurrying my story along I have decided to take a breather for a little while and write when the feeling comes to me. I will hopefully post again in a few weeks. PleaseReview. J 

~ Lord Of Darkness13


	8. Chapter Eight: The Sphere

__

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a block in my mind which I am happy to say that it disappeared and I have up to chapter 11 written, only chapter 10 is typed however. Since it has been so long that I updated I gave a rather long chapter, (For me anyway) I thank you for reading and reviewing and hope that you will continue to do so.

****

Wolfmoon: I forgot to mention in the last chapter about the house elves talk, I had a chapter written in their that had Zidane call Harry master and Harry told him that it wasn't necessary however I wanted the house elves to not be so formal, if you and everybody else thinks that I should add that paragraph and maybe change their lingo let me know in a review. 

****

Thanks for those who read and review. Enjoy the chapter. J 

~ Lord of Darkness13

Chapter Eight: The Sphere

Harry was looking at his parents like they were there (except for the transparent part). Lily was the first to speak.

"Harry, as you no doubt have guessed we are your parents, and this is a recording and unfortunately we can not see or hear you, but we will stop periodically so you can converse with Albus who is no doubt behind you." Harry looked behind him and smiled at Dumbledore who smiled back. James picked up where Lily ended.

"Son, we are only here to discuss your new powers and the dream that you have most likely had by now. There are many questions that you must have and hopefully after today you wont have as much. In order for this to make sense we need to discuss your family heritage. Your mothers side is utterly confusing so I will start with the Potter side as it is less complicated. It's funny when you think about it we had no idea what you would become when we married and learned about each others past and a little help from Albus, but anyway. Our family's heritage when put together gives our first born all the power in the world for the light.

This may come as a surprise, but Merlin had a son, his name was Godric Gryffindor and he was if not more powerful than as powerful as Merlin. He created a sword that could only be wielded by descendants of either Merlin or Godric. I found the sword my fourth year and nearly gave our headmaster a heart attack for he knew of the myth. So my past was than explained to me. The Potter line is half Godric Gryffindor, we are not sure who the other half is, but it must be good for them to go with Godric. So on my side you are related to Godric and Merlin but only through like half, your mother's side completes the puzzle and I will let her explain. (Even I get confused listening to it)."

Harry sat there stunned, he had used the sword and it never even accrued to him to ask Dumbledore about it. But he was related to Godric the bravest of the four founders and Merlin the strongest Wizard of all time! He thought it couldn't get any better than that, but his mother still had her say.

"Harry," Lily said, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "My side of the family is a complete mess. So be prepared for the biggest shock of your life." At this point, Harry didn't know if he could handle any more shocks, but he didn't have a whole lot of choice. "As your father has already mentioned that you are a descendent to Godric Gryffindor that also makes you related to Merlin. What you don't know and no one except for immediate members of my family line is that in Merlin's time he was not the most powerful wizard. He was bested by only one other person in history. Luckily for him they got along great. It is funny how they masked it, but anyway, Merlin as you probably know was an advisor to King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Well what you do not know was that King Arthur was in fact a wizard, and he was incredibly powerful, in fact the most powerful wizard in history. Though nobody knew that because they used the story that Arthur was King and that he was helped by a wizard, it was the other way around, Merlin was helped by King Arthur. Together they ruled for many years even if they had different names and appearances. They became great friends and comrades in battle. No one is quite sure how King Arthur of Camelot died, but most think it had to do with the quest for the Holy Grail. We actually do not have any ideas either but we know for a fact that the Holy Grail was not the reason. It was simply a cover story for something that time has forgotten. However what myth tells everybody is that Merlin had a sister, an evil sister, named Morgan La Faye. That fact that Merlin had a sister is true; the evil part is false it was again a cover. There was somebody that was evil but we are not sure who it was. However the funny part that all the time that Merlin and King Arthur spent together, Arthur and Morgan spent more time together and ended up falling in love. Gwinivere was in fact Morgan simply in a disguise that fooled everybody including the wizards. They stayed together for all time and with the Knights of the Round Table, they protected Camelot and the wizardry world for all time that they ruled. Eventually Arthur and Morgan had children and I am a direct descendant of Arthur's and Morgan's children. With the half from my family and the half from your fathers family, put them together and you get the most powerful wizard of all time. You are related to Merlin, and Morgan, along with King Arthur, and Godric Gryffindor. The four most powerful wizards of all time. In time you will become more powerful than all four of them combined and I doubt that anyone will be able to become more powerful than you."

Harry again sat there stunned; he turned to look at Dumbledore who was also wearing an expression of complete surprise. Dumbledore than seemed to get his voice back and said to Harry.

"Well that is something new, I always knew about your father, but your mother is a whole new one to me."

"Ha, no kidding, I don't know what to say, I can't believe it, King Arthur, what is a person supposed to say to that. 

The sphere had gone quiet as if it could tell that Harry and Dumbledore were discussing the new revelations that they had just heard. They continued to talk for a few minutes before James spoke again.

"Son, now you know the truth, if you think about it, it really is funny, King Arthur and his knights were the most powerful wizards of all time, and if you put all of their power together you would only get about a third of your power. Okay anyway, as you may have already noticed there are seven boxes surrounding this sphere. They have to do with your main powers. However before we get into explaining those, I need to explain your dream in order for you to understand the boxes. The man you saw is named Tidus and he is from the future where magic is normal and accepted by just about everybody (even those who can't do it). He is not related to you in anyway but he is a guardian to a girl who is related to you. Oddly enough Tidus is not from her time, but rather 1000 years in the past. The Girl he helps to guard is what is known as a summoner. She summons creatures that are masters of certain elements and other powers to help her in her quest to destroy the evil that threatens her existence. Much like Voldemort only on a bigger scale. Anyway these creatures change during time, so I can not explain to you what they are or what they will do, that is something that you alone will have to figure out. Now you ask yourself, why am I telling you this? Very simply to tell you that you are the first, you will create these creatures, and bring them into existence, you will be their only master, they will be called to help, but they do not have to only you can command them to do anything. That is what makes you different from the girl. She asks for their help, you don't need to; they will come to your call. You are the Master of Masters. Though it is ironic, you are going to help bring these creatures into existence and then she will help destroy them. (For the greater good I assure you.) This is what is inside of those boxes, in each one you will find a pendant with a symbol and a creature that you will be able to call, unfortunately I don't know what the last one is with all of the symbols on it, so only you will be able to find out."

Again this was met with complete and utter silence as Harry had never heard of such a power, in fact neither had Dumbledore. Of course it only took them a few minutes to realize that such a power had never been heard of because Harry was going to be the first.

"Now Harry, " James continued. "I know that it is your birthday, and you should have some fun. So I suggest you take the boxes with you and open them when you are ready. Also you are probably well aware of how your body seems to be feeling different, that is because of your new powers in addition to the summoning. I can't tell you what they are because truthfully I don't know what you can do. However I am sure along with your mother that you will figure it out. You're a smart kid, just don't kill yourself."

Lily than reappeared next to James and smiled down at Harry, before she and James knelt down on one knee and spoke in unison. 

"We, parents of The Master of Masters swear to help, protect, and sever the master in any way possible to destroy what is evil and to help the wizardry world in times of need. We swear our allegiance to the Master through life and through death."

As they stood up Harry had silent tears falling down his face as his parents said "we love you" and the sphere shut off. Harry just sat there, crying for his parents, for Cedric, for his Godfather, and for everybody that Voldemort had hurt or killed through both wars. What he didn't realize was that joining in a cry was a man that Harry respected with all of his life. The same man who Harry had not heard nor realized had repeated the same oath as his parents, that man being Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, while Harry and Dumbledore's events took place, several other people where sitting around the burrow thinking of said boy. Ron, Ginny, and Hermonie were all sitting by the lake near the burrow talking amongst themselves. Mostly about Harry, which for the first time since Hermonie had arrived Ron noticed a certain look on her face at the mere mention of Harry's name. It was a look that clearly said "I am not going to be happy until Harry is back with us." She had been at the burrow for most of the summer because Dumbledore didn't feel that she or her family was safe in the muggle world so he asked if the Weasleys wouldn't mind if he expanded their house to include the Grangers. Of course they hadn't minded and while Hermonie was happy to be with Ron and his family there was just something missing from her heart. Ron had figured it out but didn't say anything to her about it. He had sat down about three nights ago and talked to himself about the feelings he thought he had for Hermonie. He thought that he liked her but came up the conclusion that he felt more like a brother to her, he had had a crush on her some time ago but they were always arguing and she could be very bossy. He had decided that night that he would have to have a talk with Ginny about it, what he did not know was that Hermonie and Ginny were already having that talk…..

(Begin Flashback to three nights before Harry's Birthday)

The talk had started at school but moved quickly to boys (as girls of that age usually do) 

"So Ginny, you're seeing Neville Longbottom now aren't you?" Hermonie asked. 

"Yes," she replied with a slightly pink face. "He really is nice and brave, you saw how adamant he was in London. So what about you?"

"Well mine is a bit more complicated."

"You don't like my brother do you?"

"No, its not that, Ron and I are good friends who argue to much and it gives people the impression that we like each other."

"Oh I know who, the youngest seeker in a century had grabbed your heart." Ginny said with a smile.

"I don't know Ginny, I think I have fallen for him, I know that there are feelings there for him but, I don't know if he feels the same. All I know is that right now I feel that a part of me is missing with him not here. I just don't know."

After this Ginny and Hermonie felt that they were tired and decided to go to sleep. However none were done thinking. Ginny's thoughts were simple "going to have to talk to Ron" while Hermonie's thoughts were a bit more complicated and lasted much longer but she kept thinking over and over again, "Do I like Harry? Or is there something more??"

(End Flashback)

Ron and Ginny had had their talk and both said at one time, "Hermonie likes Harry" So there talk was quick but Ginny told Ron that she thought there might be something more than a "like" feeling but Hermonie was confused on the situation. They both decided to talk to Harry when given the chance. So now they just sat around thinking about Harry like they had been doing ever since Dumbledore arrived to tell them what had happened.

(Begin Flashback to yesterday evening)

Professor Dumbledore had flooed to the burrow and explained the situation to everybody present. He included everything which included Voldemort's capture of Harry. But he insured them that Harry was indeed alright and that tomorrow he and Harry would be going over some paperwork but would have him come to the burrow around 4pm. With that he left leaving everybody with worries and questions.

(End Flashback)

The house was set, presents were wrapped and everybody had arrived. All they were missing was the man of the hour. It was about 3:15 p.m. and everybody was in the living room sitting quietly but anxiously. 

Back in the vault, Harry was done crying and he stood up and smiled a true smile for the first time since the start of his "vacation". He now knew that his parents and Sirius would always be with him and that he shouldn't worry about the future, but enjoy the present. He picked up the boxes and put them in his pockets and turned around to look at Dumbledore who had a silent frown on his face. He to looked like he had had a cry but neither spoke of it.

"Are you ready to leave Harry?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but I would like to go back to the BlackPot mansion to put these away so I can look at them later." 

"Of course Harry, lets head to the leaky Cauldron and floo there."

Harry agreed and filled many money bags, for he had some shopping to do later. He still had to get his school supplies and a surprise for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He and Professor Dumbledore walked out of the vault and Merdrick took them back to the surface. Where Harry spoke to what seemed to be the Head Goblin and asked that one million Gallons be placed into the Weasley family account and a new account be opened into Hermonie's name also with one million Gallons placed inside. The goblin said it would be done immediately and he than handed a key over to Harry to give to Hermonie as soon as he saw her, which he hoped would be soon. He and Dumbledore walked out into Diagon Alley and passed the Owl shop where Harry stopped.

"Sir, could we quickly go here, so I can get Hermonie and owl?"

"Of course, but do hurry." Dumbledore replied with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to have noticed how Harry was feeling for Miss Granger but it wasn't his place to say anything, was it? Harry reappeared in a few minutes with a beautiful snowy owl that looked very much like Hedwig except for around the new owls eyes were red and black circles. 

"Ah Harry that is a lovely owl I am sure that Miss Granger will appreciate it a lot."

"Thanks Professor, I hope she likes it." 

Harry and Professor Dumbledore flooed back to the BlackPot Mansion and Harry put the boxes on a table in one of the rooms that he would probably sleep in, since he could live anywhere now, but he still had not discussed it with Dumbledore yet. He than sat the new owl and cage next to Hedwigs who had not come back from hunting yet. He than returned to the foyer where Dumbledore was waiting. He sat down and both were quiet for some time. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and it said that it was two minutes to 4.

"Sir, how come I haven't gotten my owl results yet?"

"Ah yes, you will be getting them in about a week, but I assure you that you and Hermonie did quite well."

With that said they started to talk about everything that had happened. Turns out that the ministry recognized Peter from the news and declared that Sirius was indeed innocent and also gave him Order of Merlin First class thought it was too late. Arthur and another man that Harry was not familiar with were running for new Minister of Magic, the voting would be held in a few days. Than Dumbledore asked Harry something quite unexpected.

"So Harry, what do you think of Hermonie?"

"Professor!!" He replied. "What do you mean?"

"Well Harry I may be old but I am not blind, I can see how you look at her and how you seem to just glow when she is around."

Harry just sat there pondering what Dumbledore had just said, he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure, and didn't Ron like her?

"It is just so confusing sir I just don't know."

"Ah yes, relationships can indeed be very trying and complicated but worth every minute. If you ever need any advice or just want to talk my door is always open."

"Thanks sir, I will take you up on your offer one day."

"Very well Harry, now I know that you are probably exhausted as it has been a very emotional day for you. However I do have one last place to take you to but we will be traveling by portkey this time."

"Okay, but should I change?" He was still wearing his dress robes.

"No but do take some comfortable clothes with you so you can change later. We are going to have a little fun with your new look I think." He replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

So Harry ran to his room and grabbed some of the clothes that he had bought with his own money when the Dudleys weren't around. And ran back to the Professor to leave.

Back at the burrow, everyone was in hysterics they were a half an hour late and they didn't know where to start. What they didn't know was that Harry and Professor Dumbledore had just arrived and was surveying the chaos from the door. They turned to each other and gave some silent laughs. Ron came up to them very distraught saying,

"Hey its not funny sir, we have no idea where Harry and Professor Dumbledore are and they are late, so we are all very worried."

He ran off to find his mother when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!!" 

They couldn't help it anymore and both burst our laughing which was funny in itself as not very many people had ever seen Dumbledore laugh. They kept on laughing until they noticed the glares they were receiving that would rival Snape's glare. 

"What?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"You know perfectly what Professor." Mrs. Weasley said. "Your late and who is this and WHERE IS HARRY??????" She said with a very worried expression.

It was than that Hermonie stood forward tears almost falling because off how worried she was. Harry saw her and she looked so beautiful (except for the puffy red eyes) that he suddenly didn't feel that it was very funny anymore. So he stepped forward.

"What's up guys?"

"Harry???" everybody asked.

"Yeah,"

"You look so different, so much more mature, so much more like James." Lupin replied.

"Yeah I know a lot has…" But he didn't get to finish as a person with large brown bushy hair suddenly came flying at him. Harry almost fell over but managed to grasp the person known as Hermonie in his arms.

"Its alright Mione,"

"I was so worried Harry, after Voldemort and you being held captive for three days we were all starting to fear the worst. And now you show up late trying, we thought he had gotten you again." She cried out, beating her fists into Harry' s chest. Mrs. Granger came forward to pull her off of Harry but Harry assured her it was alright and asked if he could speak to her alone for a minute. 

" Of course, why don't you head outside and than we can celebrate your 16th birthday properly." Everybody replied while attempting to hide their smirks. 

So the two left and walked outside where Harry and Hermonie sat down to talk. He was the first to speak.

"Look Mione I am sorry I scared you, I didn't know that we were coming here and I didn't know that we were supposed to be here on time. But I promise to not be late again if it can be helped."

"It's alright Harry, I am sorry for overreacting but when Professor Dumbledore told us that Voldemort had gotten you, we….I thought I would never get to see you again."

"Its alright Hermonie, I didn't get killed, and I wont be so east to trick next time."

Harry stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. It was than that Hermonie noticed his "New look"

"Harry what's with the new look? I mean it looks good on you but you look so diplomatic."

"Lets just say it is a long story that I will tell everybody tomorrow, but I think that we should probably go back in now."

"Oh yes, it is your birthday, so Happy Birthday Harry. And you have presents to open."

Harry and Hermonie walked back inside and Harry told everybody that he would tell them everything tomorrow. (After just about everybody started to ask questions) He than excused himself to go change into normal clothes. Ron followed behind to catch up on current events. Mostly about Quidditch which Ron was very happy to hear that Harry was captain of. But it was Ron that brought up girls.

"So mate, what's up with scaring us like that? And what is up with you and Hermonie?"

"Ha, sorry Ron I didn't mean to scare anyone, Hermonie though, I don't know it's complicated."

"What do mean complicated? It is obvious that you like her."

"Well I am not exactly sure what my feelings for her are, wait a minute I thought that you liked her?" 

"Well I did a while ago but I thought about it and realized that we fight to darn much to have a serious relationship and she seems more like a sister with her living here now."

"What? She is living here?"

"Yeah Dumbledore thought they wouldn't be safe out in the muggle world alone. It's funny though, Dad is always asking questions about their world and they love the wizard world so it is always a trade of information. However I am going to suggest that the two of you have a nice long chat very soon."

"Yeah your right, we should."

"Alright mate, now it is present time so lets go. Oh and before I forget, it is good to have you back mate, we were all really worried. Don't go doing that again."

"Yeah no problem buddy."

So Ron and Harry walked downstairs laughing at some prank that Fred and George had pulled and they walked onto the living room. Everybody was waiting and they yelled "Happy Birthday!" Harry now felt like a 16 year old should, happy.

__

A/N: Ah you see no cliff hanger. Sorry for not updating sooner, but the feeling came back rather quickly and I wrote a lot of chapters. So as you are reading this chapter 11 is done but you wont be getting them to quickly. AS always please Review. Until next chapter. I am currently working on Chapter 12, look forward to chapter 9 sometime within the next week or so. R &R please. 

~ Lord of Darkness13


	9. Chapter Nine: Presents

__

A/N: Well here we are again, and I am happy to present to you chapter nine. There isnt really a big cliffie at the end but for those Romantic people it may not help. J sorry, So now on to the Reviews or at least major questions or concerns (I thank everybody that reviewed at the end.

****

Crazy4Senators39: I know what you mean, it was a problem on FF because I had the same problem on some peoples stories, it is kind of irritating but it should be fixed. Glad you like it let me know how the rest of Eight played out for you.

****

Wadeki: I have to thank you up here, because your kind words have really made me happy. I am truly happy that you find my story to be one of the best that you have ever read. Thanks J 

****

Alanpatty07: I understand what you mean but you might be happy later, though I can not tell you what or when. Hahaha, sorry, glad you like the story so far. 

Everybody else, thank you (for your name please see bottom.) anyway enough of my babbling I only have three more words and they are Zort, Zibby, and Zang. R&R 

Chapter Nine: Presents

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you." Everybody that was in attendance suddenly sang. There was mass cheering as Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger came out carrying a large cake that had 16 candles floating above a live Hogwarts, (Including a live Quidditch match.) Harry thought of a wish and blew out his candles. More cheers arose and than there was mass talking. Harry went around the room to great everybody which consisted of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Professor Dumbledore, Fred and George, Charlie and Bill were there on vacation, obviously Ginny, and Hermione. Also there was Mr. And Mrs. Granger who Harry had never met before. Harry being the polite boy that he was, he decided to introduce himself to them. 

"Hello, I am Harry Potter."

"Yes, We did figure that one." Mr. Granger said with a chuckle

"It is of course a pleasure to finally meet you, our daughter has told us much about you and your many adventures." Mrs. Granger said. 

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mean to ever get your daughter in harms way, its just that trouble seems to be attracted to me." 

"It's quite alright Harry, we understand it is a dangerous time and besides Hermione could use the adventure. Now where are my manners my name is Dave, and this is my wife Leanna."

"Well it is my pleasure to have met you at last. I can see where Hermione gets her brains and beauty." 

If Harry was looking he would have seen Hermione glow bright red at these words. However her parents did and gave each other a sly grin. They had heard Hermione talk about Harry before, and they knew that she had feelings for him. 

"HARRY, YOU GREAT SOD!!, Get over here." Ron yelled out, which automatically earned him a swat upside the head from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Ha, Ha, what is it Ron"

"Come on its time for presents."

Harry headed to the family room where a nice comfortable cooling fire was ablaze as it was now dark and it not only gave off a lot of light but a cool breeze that cooled them all down. Harry looked to the center of the room and saw so many gifts that it rivaled any birthday Dudley ever had. He wasn't really sure where to start so he picked up a small box on top. It was from Neville Longbottom, he opened it up to find a remembrall. Which he found to be very funny, it was his remembrall that had gotten him a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Luna Lovegood had gotten him a subscription to the Quibbler. There was an enormous box that said "From the DA" He ripped it open to find a Robe with a lightning bolt and a Phoenix put together for a symbol representing their leader and Professor Dumbledore. It was an absolutely beautiful sight and he immediately put it on over his muggle clothes. There were gifts from the people not present. The main gifts were as good as they always were. From Lupin he got a book about dark arts, it had some new spells that Harry could use to defend himself with. From Hermione he got the usual books about many interesting curses, but he also got a book on Quidditch tactics, he got candy from Ron. Hagrid got him a Griffin Pendant that would roar on occasion. The Weasley sweater was also in there were some joke products from the twins. Charlie got him bigger versions of the dragons from the tri-wizard tournament along with a book about dragons. After all of the gifts were open Lupin stood up and came over to Harry.

"These gifts were just the little ones, me real gift is this."

He handed Harry a miniature box and Harry ripped it open to find a small broomstick. It was to small to see what kind it was so Harry hurriedly cast the spell to resize it and just the effect of that spell was enough to throw everybody into hysterics (except for Dumbledore who just sat there chuckling to himself with his twinkle in his eyes.).

"What are you doing???" Lupin asked?

"Yeah are you trying to get yourself expelled?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry replied. "Oh right the spell, well it is part of the long story that I will explain tomorrow." 

Everybody's attention was now back on the new broomstick. It said Lightning Bolt on the handle, Harry looked up speechless.

"I don't know what to say Lupin,"

"Well it is the only broom in existence because it is a custom built broom. I went to the company that builds Firebolt's and they do custom work. I named it Lightning Bolt, thought it would be appropriate for you."

"It is awesome thanks Lupin."

"Ha no problem kid, just promise me one thing, don't tell anybody but your team about the new broom. So you can really scare the Slytheren team."

"Ha ha, you got it."

Ron and the Weasleys were next.

"Harry, here you go mate."

Harry opened the box that Ron had handed him and inside was a new watch. Only it was a wizards watch that would repair itself if it ever got broken.

"Hey this is awesome, thanks guys I love it!!"

"Not a problem Harry, this watch has a cool second feature too, you can spin the face to see a second watch. Only the face is replaced by the faces we have put on it, it is like our clock only on a smaller version."

"So you can tell where everyone is that you care about now dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me."

Harry got up and walked over to the Weasleys and either gave them a hug or handshake. It was Fred and George that spoke next.

"That's not all Harry, we.."

"Feel that it is now.."

"time to tell your little secret."

"OH Merlin, I am dead." Harry thought.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well Ronikeins everybody has always wondered who gave us the money.."

"To start.."

"Our little business."

"We give you our investor, Harry!!" They said in unison.

Harry looked like he was getting ready to run away from the room, he was not expecting them to actually give away the secret, but what came next was completely unexpected.

"We also want to present our primary investor with a paper that makes him 1/3 owner of Weasley's Wizardry Wheezes or WWW for short."

"What you're kidding me, you know I cant except that." Harry said.

"Oh yes you can and you have to you have no choice in the matter." Fred replied. 

"Well it is about time you two did this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What! You already knew?" George asked.

"Well not for sure, but I figured, I mean I never did see that money bag that Harry won after the Tri-wizard tournament. And than all of sudden you two have money. I am not completely clueless you know."

"Well that is a relief, I thought I was going to be killed." Harry replied with a sigh of relief.

Everybody had a good laugh at this and Harry was excited to help in the store. Hermione came forward next with a package in her hands, which surprised Harry, he wasn't expecting anything else. He took that box and looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes that could always captivate him no matter the circumstances. They just stood there looking at each other both unaware that the other was staring at the other. Hermione had the same thoughts going through her mind (Except that she was thinking deep sparkling green eyes). They both heard a loud "Hehem" from someone and their gazes broke. Both looked away blushing madly, they both however failed to notice everybody's smirk's and smiles on their faces. So Harry quickly opened the box to see what was inside. When he opened it he saw the most spectacular pendant that he had ever seen. It was in the shape of a lion holding a sword in one hand and a lightning bolt in the other. It sparkled with such color (Red, Gold, and Silver) that it seemed to be alive. Harry new that this was something special and he now had a couple of pendants to choose from but he promised himself to never take off the pendant that Sirius had gotten him. 

"Thank you Mione, it is beautiful."

"Happy Birthday Harry"

They gave each other a hug and Harry quickly put on the pendant. It was funny because it seemed to actually grow into Sirius's pendant that he was wearing. Now he had a stunning combination. A gold lion holding a red sword (that would for some odd reason turn blue every once in a while) and a lighting bolt with an onyx background. It looked spectacular and everybody commented on that. Though Hermione was a bit flustered she didn't remember having the sword turn blue before. But Harry said that he loved it, and wouldn't have it any other way. Professor Dumbledore stood forward next.

"Harry like a said I have a surprise for you, well actually two. Here is the first.

He than handed Harry a rather large box which Harry opened immediately. In it he found a black cloak. On the back it had two symbols, the main symbol was a huge castle standing on a cliff with turrets that were bigger than Hogwarts. In front of the castle was a black stone with a silver sword sticking out of it. The second symbol was a bright red and orange Phoenix flying from the castle towards the stone. It was absolutely stunning, but unfortunately Harry had no idea what the symbols meant. Luckily though Professor Dumbledore caught the stunned but clueless look on Harry's face. 

"Harry this is the symbol of your ancestors put together with my symbol."

"Sir, what???" Harry asked with much confusion.

"Ha, well Harry, you already know about your ancestors, and this was their symbol. The Phoenix is my symbol because I am a headmaster of Hogwarts. I put it on there, since I feel that it will help guide you, I hope that I am not wrong on that assumption?"

"No sir, you are most correct."

"Ahh good, also, since I know that you are still young, I have made this to where you can add your own symbol on it and it will blend perfectly with the other two."

"Thank you sir this is amazing, I am just to stunned to fully express myself right now."

"That is not a problem, after watching you for the last five years I have gotten to learn your emotions."

What Harry didn't know was that while he and Professor Dumbledore were talking and everybody was admiring the new cloak another person was staring at Harry in shock. Nobody else (save for Professor McGonagall) knew of Harry's heritage, but Hermione had seen that symbol before, It was Camelot, "but there was no way Harry could be related to King Arthur, could he?" That would be something she would have to find out later.

"Now Harry I said that I have two surprises, and I believe that it is coming right now."

As he spoke a bright red and orange bird flew in the window followed by a green and white one. It was Fawkes.

"Harry, Fawkes has brought you your other gift,"

The new bird than flew straight over to Harry and landed on his shoulder as Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"You see Harry, this is a green and white phoenix, in fact the last known green and white phoenix in existence. She now rightfully belongs to you, as I am sure you don't need to be reminded, phoenix's are very loyal pets and she will help you out as much as she can."

Everybody gasped in surprise as these words were spoken, they had never seen a green and white phoenix, they all thought that it was simply a myth. It was rumored once that Merlin had had a green and white phoenix but was never seen so it was thought to be false. When the phoenix had landed on Harry's shoulder she started to sing which calmed everyone down and they just stared in awe.

"Ah, Harry it seems that she likes already, hmmm, that is kind of weird usually they wait a few days before they sing to their new owners. Oh well with you I guess I should never be surprised."

"Sir, I don't know what to say, this is unbelievable."

"Think nothing of it Harry, after all if I am correct she rightfully belongs to you anyway, and consider it a fools apology for not telling you the truth about everything earlier."

Harry said nothing but went over and gave the old headmaster a hug, which he gave back as well.

"Thank you sir."

"No thank you Harry."

With this said the party was over and Harry thanked everybody for their gifts and for coming. Everybody either flooed home or apperated to where ever they went. Leaving only the Grangers, Weasleys, and of course Harry. The kids sat around the pile of gifts and sat there talking and relaxing, when Harry noticed Hedwig fly through the window and landed on the unoccupied shoulder of Harry. She hooted affectionately glad to have found her master and was happy with the phoenix and the new owl that had followed her through the window, but had landed on the windowsill as if waiting for something. It was weird how Harry could tell what Hedwig felt but he thought it was because he had had her for over five years now. It was then that Hermione noticed the other owl, and went over to pet him.

"Harry he is beautiful, what is his name?"

"Well, he is not mine to name so he does not have one yet."

"So who does he belong to?" She asked.

"I think it would be wise to have everyone here for this. So could everyone gather around I have some things that I need to take care of."

Everybody had heard him and headed over to see what was up.

"What's up Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Well I didn't mean to do this today but it seems that Hedwig had other plans for me." Harry chuckled. "I have some gifts that I am going to hand out, and the first thing that I am saying is that you are taking them because there is nothing you can do about it. So there. Ha. Anyway, since he arrived I will start with Hermione and the Grangers. Hermione I got this owl for you so you could use him for owl post since I know that you don't have one yet and now you wont have to wait for Hedwig to arrive to help you out."

"Oh Harry I love him thank you!!!" She ran over and hugged him.

"That's not all, Umm Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Mr. And Mrs. Granger, I am very thankful for all that you have done these last five years, and had it not been for you Ron and you Hermione God only know what I would have done. So I have opened an account in your name Hermione and have deposited 1 million Gallons into both of your accounts. Before you say anything the money can not be given back I have given specific directions that state that you can not no matter the circumstances give back the money."

This was met by shocked faces and a couple of thuds. (Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger.)

"Harry, I can't.."

"Stop right there, I have already discussed this. I wanted to and it is yours."

"But how can you afford that kind of money?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well let's just say that I will explain everything tomorrow."

"Good Merlin, we are rich now aren't we?" Ron asked. 

"Yes Ron you are."

There was some rejoicing from the kids as the parents just sat there stunned. Finally everybody got over their shock and thanked Harry profusely. They were all pretty tired and getting ready for bed, but Harry wasn't done, he wasn't going to bed without talking to Hermione first.

"Hey, Mione?"

"Yeah Harry, what's up?'

"Well, umm, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk, umm there is there something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure let's go"

They walked out of the house missing again the smiles and smirks from everybody including her parents. They were just happy for them and looking forward to what was going to happen between the two.

__

A/N: Ah once again another done and another on the way in about a week, for those who might be curious I finished chapter 13 today, and chapter 10 is typed. Though I must warn you that 10 is rather short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and even if you didn't please review. J thanks to those who reviewed.

Crazy4Senators39, **Wadeki, **Alanpatty07, **Siriuscrazy, **gaul1, **FreeDobby(you rock J ), **pilotx, **Fallen Angel of Hell, **Atenakitty, and **TuxedoMac. Thanks everybody.**

~ Lord of Darkness13


	10. Chapter Ten: The Lake

__

A/N: Hey all, thank you for all the wondrous comments on my last chapter. I will say that this is not a really long chapter, but hopefully I will make up for it in the next one. Thanks again for all those who have reviewed. Look below for names and comments.

****

Wadeki: Thanks glad you like it, here is the next one**.**

Hi: Thanks.

****

Shdurrani: Classic, love it, well I am sure that you have, and here is the next chapter. Ha J Thanks again. Lol

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: Sorry man I truly am but I am glad that you are enjoying the story. You will be happy to know there is no cliff hanger at this one.

****

Jeanqab057: Thank You glad you enjoy it.

****

Harry and Hermione88: Also glad you are enjoying it, hope you like this chapter as well.

****

AlanPatty07: I know, to formal, but I will let you in on a secret his formal attire might change. Glad you like it.

****

TuxedoMax: Glad you like it. Thanks

****

AthenaKitty: First I want to say that I am glad you are reading and reviewing my story but I have to ask what is up with the reviews, they confuse me? I am not really sure whether or not you like my story. Don't take this the wrong way, but could you possibly clarify your reviews a bit. I am happy that you are reading it and seeming to enjoy it. Please continue to do so. Thanks 

Thanks to everybody and now on to Chapter Ten. 

Chapter Ten: The Lake

Hermione's thoughts were racing a mile a minute, she had so many questions that she didn't know where to start. The two walked for a few minutes in silence just enjoying each others company. Harry's heart was beating so fast with nerves that he didn't know where to start. He was worried, what if he ruined their friendship by telling her how he felt, what if she didn't like him in that way at all, and he would look like such a fool. But he had to he couldn't go on living with regrets. If he couldn't defeat Voldemort and she never found out he would regret it for the every minute that he kept it inside. 

"Harry," Hermione started at the same time that Harry had said, 

"Hermione," they both laughed than Hermione spoke up,

"You go first Harry; you are the one that asked me out here."

"Alright, God I have practiced this over and over again, and now I just don't know where to begin. It is all so complicated."

"Well why not start at the beginning and go from there." She replied. 

"That normally would be a good idea but unfortunately the beginning for me is a long story of hate, misery, despair, prophecies and eventually love."

"What are you talking about Harry?" 

"I am talking about me past Mione, there is so much I want to tell you, so much about me I want you to know but I don't know if I can."

"Harry, your freaking me out, what are trying to tell me?"

As she said this Harry did something that even he did not expect. He put his face right in front of hers and kissed her passionately on the lips. Than without warning he summoned his lightning bolt and flew off as fast as he could. Hermione stood there stunned; Harry had just kissed her, and ran off. If he hadn't flown off she could have told him the truth that she felt the same way. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a perfectly clear night out and that all the starts were shinning brightly. However she was oblivious to the pair of Green eyes that were staring at here high above on a broomstick. She didn't know what to do so she walked slowly back to the burrow. (Never taking her hand off of her lips.) When she walked inside everybody was staring at her, with the same stunned reaction that she had.

"Ummm what?" She asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth we were kind of expecting two people holding hands, laughing and than explaining to us how much they cared for each." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"By the way where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"That's just the thing, we were talking and then he kissed me, summoned his broomstick and flew off without letting me say anything." 

"From what I know of Harry dear, that is quite understandable. He hasn't exactly had what you call a loving family at home so when it comes to emotions like that he gets confused and scared because he doesn't know what to do, they are new to him. By the way do you feel the same for him that he obviously does for you?"

"Yes I do and I know that he has had it rough but it is still perplexing Mrs. Weasley. I just don't know what to do."

"Well Hermione, If I know Harry like I think I do," Ron replied. "Than chances are that bloke flew real high than softly flew back down and watched go back inside."

"Than where is he now?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Only two places, one being my room, which I will check in a few and the other would be at the lake staring into space and letting the night grab him and clear his mind."

"How do you know this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well all the times that Harry has spent in my room here and at Hogwarts you get to know the man. He likes to disappear at night because he can't sleep, so one night I followed him and he went straight to the lake and just sat there for hours staring. It relaxes him and helps clear his mind."

"Well that's good and all but could you go check to see if he is in your room?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." 

So Ron ran upstairs and looked inside of his room, there was no sign of Harry so he knew that he would have to be by the lake. He ran back downstairs to tell everyone.

"Nope, not in my room, he must be at the lake. And I suggest you go talk to him."

Hermione thanked Ron and than ran outside again to go find Harry.

"God I hope that they can get this right, it could be a very long summer." Mrs. Granger said with a small smile.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room, before they went back to whatever they were doing. Hermione headed straight to the lake, surprised at how nervous she was she had a lot of thoughts flowing through her head at that particular moment. No matter what Harry would also know of her feelings toward him tonight. She approached the lake and saw a man sitting there crossed legged staring at the enormous moon and the sparkling stars up against the black non ending background of space. 

"Harry,?" Hermione asked softly, not wanting to scare him

"Look Hermione, I'm… I am sorry, I never should have…"

"Oh shut up Harry, there is no reason for you to be apologizing."

"Really?? Why?"

"Well truth of the matter Harry is, kissing me wasn't a bad thing. Flying off away on your broom and not giving me the chance to say anything was, so now it is my turn. I don't know when it happened, but it seems that ever since our first Halloween I have had weird feelings towards you, always felt more than a friend, but I never really thought about it. But after Sirius and everything that happened last year and with you these past few weeks, I realized that those feelings were of love for you. But more than a simple love of a friend like I have with Ron, more like a love between a man and a women. To say it simply I love you Harry Potter."

Harry stunned again for who knows how many times this past week was simply sitting there with his mouth slightly open and thoughts poured through his head.

"She loved him, not the boy-who-lived, but rather the person Harry Potter. She was the only person who actually cared about him, not his past that he couldn't even remember. She was the only one who could see him for the person he was inside, not for the person that the world needed and saw. He had had these kinds of feelings before Voldemort, but after he was taken he was afraid that he would never see Hermione again." 

Harry didn't know what to do or say, he was speechless so he did the next best thing to speaking, he got up and walked over to Hermione and kissed her again. She however was waiting for it this time and kissed him back. They broke for after a while and Harry whispered into her ear, "I Love You too." It was then that she pushed him hard and he fell into the lake.

"It's about time you spoke up, I was afraid I was going to have to use the Imperious on you."

By the look on his face she laughed, he was stunned before he stammered out.

"Youuu know that I can shake that off of me right?"

"Oh yeah I for…"

As she was talking she was to close to the lake and Harry managed to pull her in with him.

"Ha! How do you like me now?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Harry you turned country"

"What???"

"Never mind."

As soon as Hermione had fallen into the lake a soft green glow appeared on the tree right next to the lake followed by a soft phoenix song. Harry's phoenix appeared on a branch and continued to sing a soft song. 

"What are you going to name her?"

"Well I think that I will name her… Hope."

__

A/N: Ahh you see no cliff hanger, sorry it is so short, but I wanted to get the romantic stuff kind of out of the way. It does not play a real important part in my story, but I kind of felt it was necessary since they are teenagers. You can now find this story under Harry and Hermione. Please Review, the more I get the faster I update.

~ Lord of Darkness13 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Flying lessons

A/N: Hello all, welcome to another installment of my story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and you are looking forward to this chapter. The action will be picking up rather soon, and the romance part is now over, throughout the rest of the story you will not notice much about the relationship. I have received many wonderful reviews look below for thanks. As always read and review and please enjoy. J 

Chapter Eleven: Flying Lessons

Harry and Hermione spent a relaxing time staring at the stars, their secrets finally out and neither was rejected like they had both feared. They enjoyed the time together but since it was already well past midnight they decided to go back inside. They walked inside to a tremendous applause and a big "About time!!" from Ron.

"Ha, alright guys quiet." Yelled Harry, "We appreciate it but as we all have had an extremely long day I am tired and would like to turn in as I know that tomorrow there will many questions."

"And I agree with that sentiment." Mrs. Weasley said. "All of you off to bed now."

So the trio and family all said goodnight to each other and Harry thanked everybody profusely for the gifts before giving Hermione a goodnight kiss and went to the bedroom he shared with Ron. They talked for a little while, but mostly about Harry's phoenix Hope. She was a magnificent creature that Harry was all to stunned with. He couldn't believe he was an owner of a phoenix especially one so rare. Ron couldn't believe either. But both fell asleep rather quickly, Ron looking forward to finding out things from Harry, Harry not as eager as he hated the spotlight. He felt that being the Heir to King Arthur and Merlin would definitely put him in the spotlight. Harry fell asleep and he had a dream or more like a vision.

"YOU FOOL FUDGE!!!" Voldemort screamed, "You were not to be SEEN and not only were you seen but you and that damn Peter were CAUGHT! By MUGGLES no less. FUDGE get in front of me NOW!"

"My lord I am extremely…"

"CRUCIO!!"

The ex minister of magic was than riving on the ground in imminence pain while Voldemort spoke again.

"I have no conceivable idea how my enemy has evaded me again. I had him here for three days solid and that crazy muggle loving fool was able to find him. HOW?? I want to know. How in the blue hell did that fool find us? SNAPE in front of me now!"

"Yes my lord." Snape replied while bowing down in front of his Lord and Master.

"What does that fool think?"

"He believes me to be loyal to him, he still thinks that I am spying on you and my fellow death eaters so I will need to keep giving him some information to make him happy."

"And what of that damn boy? Any news on him?"

"No my lord, I have not seen him or the professor."

"Very well, I want you to go back to Hogwarts tonight and study Harry, try acting nice to him to throw him off guard and when he least expects it, attack him. Find out his abilities, his magic power, anything that can be useful. Only I can kill him, and only he can kill me. But you would be surprised what you can live through. MWHAAHAHAHAH" There was a sickening evil laughter that rung through England that night.

"NOO!!" Harry screamed as he woke up, this was not good, Snape really was a death eater, and he had to warn Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8 am which surprised him, he usually didn't sleep this late, but than he remembered that he didn't go to sleep until about 4 am. Harry knew that he would not be getting anymore sleep after that dream, and after looking at Ron and seeing that he was knocked out he decided to get dressed and check out his new broom. He headed downstairs to grab a bit of toast and then jet. However he wasn't the only one not sleeping, Harry saw that Dave Granger was sitting at the table drinking what he presumed to be coffee.

"Harry, well it seems that I am not the only one who can't sleep."

"So it seems Mr. Granger."

"Please Harry I asked you to call me Dave, I was never one to like titles."

"Sorry si.. I mean Dave, it is just going to take time to get used to that's all."

"No worries mate, so what brings you down after only just going to sleep?"

"Voldemort planning again."

"You can see him?"

"Only in my dreams, I am trying Occleumency but my previous teacher didn't really explain it that well. I am hoping that Professor Dumbledore will help me with it. What about you? You're up awfully early."

"Well I never could sleep too late, so my brain and body just automatically wake up at around 7-7:30 a.m. no matter what. 

"Bummer."

"Well not really, I am up in time to see certain things that many people never see. Like a sunrise, one of the most beautiful sights that this planet can offer for free."

"Well you have got no argument from me on that one Dave, but me personally I am more of a sunset person. I love the night time, looking up at the stars and the openness of the sky. It just radiates freedom to me."

"I understand that, from what Hermione tells me you have a had a bit of rough childhood."

"Yes sir, but she doesn't know the half of it and I dare say I hope she never does."

"Understood, so what are you planning on doing this morning?"

"Well I am going to go flying on my new broomstick, than eat some breakfast. How about you?"

"Well not much, just sit here and read while enjoying my coffee."

"Hmm I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well since I grew up as a muggle I know how boring it can be sometime, so why don't we borrow an older broom from the shed and I can try and teach you how to fly. Hermione hates to fly so maybe this will spur her on."

"Hey, you would do that for me?"

"Sure no problem, after all I can tell how much magic interests you and there is no better feeling than flying around on a broomstick."

So Harry and Dave headed out to the shed, Harry already had his Lightning Bolt so he picked up a Cleansweep and started to instruct him on how to fly. 

"Now I am not as good as Madame Hooch on teaching but I will give it a try. First step up to the broom and shout with a commanding voice "UP" "

"UP" Dave shouted and quite surprising to him and Harry it jumped right into his hand.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Dave commented. 

"No kidding, okay now I want you to mount your broom and on the count of three push up from the ground gently and hover."

Dave did what he was instructed and Harry started to count.

"One…. Two…..Three!"

Dave pushed up off the ground and was hovering about 7 feet off the ground.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed.

"I know, flying is my biggest rush in the world. I love flying above just about everything else."

Harry than got on his broom and zoomed up to Dave who now had a slack jawed look on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How did, did you, you didn't even say up?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, once you have flown a broomstick all you have to do from than on is mount it and fly. Now all we are doing is hovering right now. In order to actually fly you need to grip your broomstick firmly and twist your hands clockwise to accelerate and counter clockwise to de-accelerate. The newer brooms like my Firebolt and Lightning bolt will move to your thoughts as well. They also go incredibly fast, yours is slower because it is your first time, and if your good and you want to try I will let you try the Firebolt. But in the mean time lets get up to about 35 mph and see how you do."

"Okay here we goooooo. Ahhhh! Whoa, that was cool!"

"Careful now, if you get hurt or killed Mione will never fly.'

"Ha ha, okay kid lets try it again."

So Dave and Harry started again, Dave was a natural which was funny considering his age. They flew around for about an hour or so. Dave had caught on quick and was soon weaving up down left and right, having the time of his life. He than landed and Harry followed.

"What's up Dave?'

"I want to see your broom go; I know that you are holding back, I want to see it in full action."

"Alright, I am not sure how fast it goes but let's find out the fun way."

Harry jumped back on his broom stick and belted forward at an incredible speed. He was going so fast that Dave could hardly keep his eyes on him. They he skyrocketed upwards and at around 700 to 800 feet he stopped for only a second before going head first into a dive. Dave was just staring at Harry free falling basically when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What are you doing dad?" Hermione asked.

Dave couldn't say anything but point at Harry. Hermione suddenly screamed when she saw what he was doing but she was frozen in her spot. Harry saw nothing but the ground and he heard nothing but the wind. He was going faster than gravity could pull him. He kept descending soon he was only 100 feet in the air, than only 50, moving faster than a speeding bullet the adrenaline pumping through him like it was in his blood. Only making him go faster and faster, now only 25 feet than 15 he was nothing more than a blur in the sky moving at over 400 miles per hour. What he didn't notice was that everyone in the Weasley house had heard Hermione scream and came out to see what was up and they all stared at the moving blur that was Harry. He was now only 10 feet than 5 feet, only 2 feet than at the last 9 or 10 inches that he had left he pulled out of his dive and let his feet brush the grassy field that was almost his final resting place with a huge smile on his face he slowed down and stopped.

"So Dave what do you think?"

There was no answer and Harry jumped off his broom and turned to Dave.

"Dave what is, oh I am in trouble."

Harry then noticed the death grip Hermione had on her fathers arm and the group of now stunned faces.

"What?" He asked nonchalant

Ron was the first to speak.

"That was utterly amazing mate; you could easily play for any national Quidditch team. You are so much better than Krum, that was the sickest move I have ever seen."

"If you do that one more time Harry James Potter you will not live to see another Quidditch match again." Hermione screeched at him. 

"Come on pumpkin he knows what he is doing; besides I asked him to give me a good show. Which I might add you did very well." Dave reassured her.

With that said he jumped on his broom and flew up about ten feet. Harry joined him (mainly to get away from the death glare he was receiving from Hermione).

"Alright you two funs over get down here for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley shouted up to them.

"Alright" They both said.

So they landed and Harry went over to Hermione.

"Sorry Mione but I am a seeker and this is what I love to do."

"I know Harry but it is still scary, but what is my father doing flying?"

"Oh yeah, I asked him if he would like to learn and he is did. He is quite good you know, and I was hoping that if you see him doing it so easily and carefree that maybe I can get you to learn."

"Maybe, but only if you promise me that you will be careful."

"Deal."

Ron came up and slapped Harry on the back.

"Man Malfoy will be nothing after a show like that."

So the trio headed back to the burrow for some much needed breakfast. They were about halfway through their meal when Harry heard the sound of someone apperating outside. He was hoping it was Dumbledore, there was a lot that had to be explained today and he was hoping for some help from Dumbledore. He went outside and everybody inside heard a "Stupify!" Than Harry ran back inside and shouted "DEATH EATERS!!!!"

__

A/N: Whew I cant wait to read all of your reviews though I know that most of you are going to be pretty upset with me with this wonderful cliffie. Anyway here are the thanks for those that reviewed last chapter and any answers or comments. He He who likes the cliff hanger? I do.

****

Wolfmoon: As you will tell that the romance is over, I wholeheartedly agree with you. Some stories can handle it, but it does take away from a lot of them. Glad you enjoy it. Thanks 

****

SilverStreakH: So very glad that you are enjoying it, as you can tell there will more, in fact a lot more, in terms for a sequel? Most likely there will be one that takes place in Harry's 7th year. All depends on what happens .Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Jenagab057": Thank you glad you enjoy it.

****

Kylem: Glad you are liking it, I will be trying to make the chapters longer as it goes but I feel that some of these I cant really put together.

****

TuxedoMac: I like the character of Ron Weasley and I think that some make him dumber and less understanding than I think that JK Rowling has him. So I tried to make him more mature. Glad you are enjoying it so far. 

****

Gaul1: Thank you glad you like it.

****

AlanPatty07: I agree fluff over and done with now on to the action. Thanks glad you like it.

****

Nasser Himura: Glad you are liking it, powers hmmm maybe in a few chapters (Wink wink) thanks glad you like it.

****

Crazy4senators39: Glad to hear that you like it, you know with your screen name you and I are going to have a go at it with the Finals coming up soon in hockey. ( Red Wings all the way!!!) just messing with you, thanks. 

****

Shadow Beast1: I understand, stay tuned, till the next chapter. Thanks

****

Neely61: Thanks glad you like it.

****

Starlight Dreams: Could be indeed very interesting. Thanks glad you like it.

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: I am most sorry I knew that you were a woman, but for someone odd reason my fingers decided to type man, sorry about that, also sorry about the cliffie at the end of the chapter I know that you hate them but I thought it was good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks 

****

Linky2: I agree that Lily is a good name for a bird, perhaps Hermione will use it, we will have to see. Thanks glad you like it.

****

Angels1: Glad you liked it, thanks.

****

Athena Kitty: hehe, in more ways than one. You will have to wait, but yeah Hope will be coming to Hogwarts. Glad you like it, thanks.

****

CastorAlbusCor: glad you like it thanks.

Everybody else that has read and not reviewed thank you for reading I am hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter. As always the faster you review the faster I update. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Attack

__

A/N: Welcome one, welcome all, and welcome to another exciting chapter of my story. I hope you all like it. I did. Anyway this chapter was fun to write because of the fighting. Thanks to all those that have left reviews my previous chapter. For full details look at bottom. And now on with the story.

Chapter Twelve: The Attack

"Quick everybody get out of here!" Harry yelled. "There are death eaters here."

"What!!!??" Everybody screamed.

Harry could see the terror written on the Grangers face, as a matter of fact everybody had the same look of terror, but Harry had a plan.

"Okay everybody calm down for minute. Professor Dumbledore has put some protection charms on the burrow so it will hold for a few minutes. Hopefully by the time they break we won't be here. Hermione, I want you to take your parents and your things and floo to Hogwarts. Shrink your possessions and then tell Dumbledore what has happened but make sure he doesn't come here."

"What?? Are you crazy?!!" She screamed. "We are going to need his help!!."

"I know Mione but it won't be with the fighting. We are only going to stay long enough for the Weasleys to grab what they can and shrink it along with out stuff and then they are going to floo out of here. So if I could get Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to run around gathering everything you can and then bring it in here so it can be shrunk. I need you to do it quickly we have about 5 to 10 minutes before the wards fall."

Mr. & Mrs. Granger then ran to their part of the burrow with Mrs. Weasley following them and helping them shrink their items. Luckily for them they had not brought much and what they did bring was pretty much still in boxes. It only took a few minutes and all of the Grangers things were shrunk small enough to fit in one shopping bag.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley go and get all of your things, Mr. Weasley you might want to help her, and if you could please get our trunks and animals if they are still here. As for you Hermione get out of here with your parents and floo to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley will be right behind you. Ron and Ginny I need you two to help me protect the doors and windows just in case they break through early. Everybody understand?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

With that said Hermione headed to the fireplace while explaining what to do to her parents. They gathered their shrunken items and disappeared in a green flame but not before Hermione yelled out, "Be careful and hurry up!" She than flooed to Hogwarts to explain the situation.

"Okay were done," Mrs. Weasley said." We got everything we could, including the trunks, the owls and your phoenix Harry were already gone so I grabbed their cages and perches. I also managed to get the broomsticks and all of your birthday presents Harry."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, excellent work. Okay the Grangers are already at Hogwarts so you go and we are right behind you."

Mrs. Weasley flooed to Hogwarts and saw a rather scared professor. She figured the Grangers popping into his office was a bit much to handle at such an early time. Hermione had already explained the situation so he was a little more relaxed to see Molly. Back at the burrow though, things were not going to plan.

"Harry the burrow isn't going to last is it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No sir I am afraid not. Ginny I want you to floo to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore to have a portkey made than floo back here to give it to us. If you can't…" 

"BOOM"

As Harry was speaking the front wall was blown down and it was time to fight.

"Ginny quickly if you cant get back through the floo than have one of the adults preferably Dumbledore to go to the gates and apperate the portkey here. NOW GO!!"

"Yes, Harry good luck everyone."

Ginny ran to the fireplace and yelled out "Hogwarts" and disappeared just as the other walls were blown apart.

"Okay everybody game faces on." Harry said.

They looked around and saw 13 death eaters surrounding them and the remains of the burrow, which looked very weird because the top was still floating above them. The death eaters were laughing maniacally and pointing their wands at the group. 

"On three stun them." Mr. Weasley whispered. "One….Two…. THREE!!" He yelled out "Stupify" and caught one of them off guard. Harry and Ron did the same, with Ron getting one and Harry managed a spell so strong that he got two that were standing next to each other. 4 down and only 9 more to go, the odds were looking up. Unfortunately for the trio the death eaters would not be using spells like Stupify. The leader who Harry immediately recognized as Malfoy shouted out "Serpensortia" thinking that a snake would scare Harry and his friends. The other death eaters took this as a sign and cast their own serpensortia spells and suddenly there were 9 black snakes. But harry calmly walked forward and started to speak. 

__

"What's up?" Harry asked the lead snake that had come out of Malfoy's wand. 

__

"You, You can speak our language???"

"Why yes I can, my name is Harry Potter, what is yours?"

"I don't have a name, for my master decided that we are to low to have names. He is the only person that I have heard off besides the ultimate snake master that could speak to us. Now there are two of you, this is confusing."

"I take it you mean by snake master, Salazar Slytherin and the one who can speak now is Voldemort?"

"Yes you are correct, but how do you know this?"

"Easily Voldemort is a bad guy and I am fighting him because of a crazy prophecy but anyway why are you helping him, if you are treated bad."

"Because we have no choice."

"What if you had a choice?"  


"We would consider it."

"Okay well lets try this, I am fighting the Dark Lord and he is trying to get all the "Dark" creatures to his side. I feel that snakes are not dark but rather used in dark ways, what if I could give you a name and freedom to some sort, would you help us?"

"Most definitely, I am the leader of these snakes and we will gladly follow you to defeat Voldemort."

"Cool, thanks umm do you think that the rest of you could turn on the death eaters and help us live through this? Also I think that the shock that I am talking to you is about to wear off."

"Indeed we will help and it is a pleasure to help you and your friends."

As all of this was being said, Lucius was standing there along with the remaining death eaters stunned that this boy was talking to the snakes. Lucius himself was actually very angry because he had forgotten that Draco had told him that Potter was a parselmouth but as he was thinking he saw the snakes turn around and start to hiss threatening at the death eaters. 

"Enough of this nonsense, we have toyed to long." Lucius sneered. He than shouted at Ron, "CRUCIO".

Harry saw it and shouted to Ron "MOVE!" But by the time Ron had noticed that there was a spell coming at him he didn't have the time to move. However it really didn't matter, because some how the spell when it was only inches away from hitting Ron suddenly stopped and changed direction. It headed back at Lucius, and Lucius was to stunned to see his spell coming back at him that he didn't have enough time to move either. It struck him full force. This was the sign for the remaining death eaters to attack and a sign for Harry, Ron , Mr. Weasley, and the snake army to counter attack. Somebody shot a spell at Harry that he ducked and rolled out of the way, he rolled in front of the death eater that had cast the spell. He kicked out his leg and swept the man off his feet, as the man was falling Harry sprung back up and grabbed the man by the cloak, he than proceeded to punch the man in the chest and knocked him out cold. He than took the death eaters wand and snapped it in two, he also cast a binding spell on him incase someone should wake him up. While Harry was doing this, Lucius had gotten frustrated and decided to end it. He shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" at Harry, who heard it and turned around to see the all to familiar green light. Harry did not have time to think and the light was mere inches from him when a gold shield of light suddenly surrounded him and simply absorbed the spell. The gold shield immediately fell but Lucius was to stunned to even hear Harry shout "Stupify, Expelliarmus in fast succession. The spells hit Lucius like a ton of bricks and he fell to the ground. There were only 3 death eaters remaining after that since Ron and Mr. Weasley were doing a marvelous job by themselves and only had a few minor cuts and scratches. The last three seeing that they were not going to win decided to apperate away. 

"Quick silence them and bind them, than get their wands together. We don't want any accidents." 

But as he was saying this nobody noticed the death eater that was laying behind him shout "CRUCIO" It hit Harry hard and he fell to the ground writhing in massive pain. This death eater was strong and the spell was driving swords into Harry, he would not be able to last much longer but luckily for him Ron and Mr. Weasley were there and both shouted "Stupify" which stopped the spell instantly. They immediately got the mans wand and the bounded him up really good. 

"Thanks guys, that one hurt."

The crew than got everyone of the death eaters together and stunned bound them and grabbed their wands. Ron gave the wands to Harry and Harry than proceeded to give them to Mr. Weasley.

"Well he is the only person who works for the ministry here, so it is up to him on what to do." Harry said after getting a funny look from Ron.

"True but it is not my department either, so we will hold on to them until the right people can get to them." Mr. Weasley said. 

As they were talking, a brown owl swooped down and a note landed on the head of Ron, it said..

Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,

It has come to our attention that you have used numerous spells at your present location. In fact you have used so many that we simply wont waste the time and list them all. The blatant disrespect that you showed for the underage wizardry laws would normally leave us with no choice but to expel you. However since your father is currently running for minister of magic, we will as a favor grant you a hearing time in which your case will be decided. Your hearing will be held on August 6th in court room 6 at 9:00 a.m.

Yours Sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use Of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ron yelled.

"Hey Ron don't worry about it, same thing happened to me last year and you have reliable witnesses, captured death eaters, and you father is running for minister of magic. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah your right."

"Okay so how are we going to get to Hogwarts with these death eaters?" Harry asked.

As if on cue Professor Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Tonks all apperated with their wands out. Harry immediately pulled out his wand and shouted out, "What is the Password??"

"Harry what is your problem?" Ron asked.

"Quite alright there Mr. Weasley, Harry the password is Chinese Food Delivery Guy." Dumbledore replied. 

"Cool, well took you long enough."

"Ah Harry, it would seem that you are correct, and that we are not needed.

"Oh no sir quite the contrary we are a bit stranded out here. I take it that Ginny gave you the message?"

"She did, and I have the port key right here. So grab the death eaters and let's get back to Hogwarts.

Everybody did as they were told and touched the old looking book. There was the familiar tug at the navel and than he landed with a loud thump on the floor in Professor Dumbledore's office. The next thing that Harry heard was "OH my God Harry!!" and than our young hero blacked out.

__

A/N: Why do I have to be so mean??? OH well I love cliff hangers. Thanks for those who have read this, and please feel free to leave me a nice little review. ON to those who reviewed last time.

Jengab057: Yes indeed, but maybe things are not what they are made to appear stay tuned. Thanks again.

Angelisl: Thank you I had a lot of fun writing that part.

Makotochi: Oh he will, in every way possible trust me. Thanks again.

Guall: Glad you are enjoying it, thanks again.

Harrybuddy: thanks glad you love it.

CastorAlbusCor: I know you are waiting for their questions to be answered but you will have to wait a bit longer. Sorry, but glad you are enjoying so far.

TuxedoMac: thank you for your comments I am glad that I am not the only one who thinks that Ron is not an idiot. The death eaters appearance will be explained later. Thanks 

Wytil: Okay first I am glad that you like the story so far and I agree with your comments about the death eaters however I am very curious as to where you got the great hall out of that chapter? They were at the burrow. I am glad that you are reading this, and I understand if you misunderstood that part. But you are right there is no way that anybody could hear apperating sounds in the great hall. Thanks again.

Free Dobby: Thank you, I am glad that there is someone out there that loves Cliffhangers as much as I do.

AthenaKitty: Yes, but I wont go further than that. I hope you felt that the death eaters got what they deserved. Thanks again.

Slimun: thank you glad you like it.

Fallen Angel of Hell: I know that you probably want to kill me right now, so at the end of this I will be putting a little note about what to expect in the next chapter. Glad you like it so far.

Jake(): Man I have got to say that your review was by far the funniest I have ever had, indeed if you were following me around I probably would give you one or two. It is funny because today I finished chapter 14 and I write all the chapters first and it was over 20 pages long. And the notebook is always on me. Thanks for your reviews, looking forward to more.

Raphaelle(): Yes I know my grammar sucks but I am trying to rectify that. Glad you like the story though. Thanks.

Nasser Himura: thanks I am glad you like it so far.

Okay as always please review, and because of the horrible cliffhanger I left I will give you all a taste of things to come.

In the next chapter we will see the return of TIDUS!! Yay, okay I am excited. Pretty much the entire chapter is with Tidus and Harry. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Awakening

__

A/N: Hiya again, I love to see that so many of you have reviewed and they are all good. So that is why I have given this chapter a little earlier this time. However chapter 14 will take some time as I have not even started to type it yet. Also for those Final Fantasy fans out there, I am putting a BEWARE SIGN here, this chapter contains a lot about the end of Final Fantasy X and X-2. MAJOR SPOILERS for these games. If you have played these already than you wont miss to much if you have no intention to play these than you have no problem, however if you are playing or intend to play and you don't want to know what happens I will put in marks for you. As always read and review.

Chapter Thirteen : The Awakening

"Whew kid, you keep doing things like this and you won't live long enough to use your new powers."

"What the? Oh man my head, where am I?"

"Well you are technically laid up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts where everyone is worried about you. You know there aren't many wizards that have taken the CRUCIO curse as much as you have and still be sane enough to tell the tale. So why your body is lying in Hogwarts your mind has traveled to the farplane, mainly because I called you here."

As the strange man was talking Harry's vision started to come back to him until it was perfectly clear. Harry than saw who was talking to him.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me, what do you mean by that?

"Well Tidus, lets just say last time I saw you all you did was make my head hurt with more questions than answers."

"Yeah sorry about that but truth be told I couldn't much because I didn't know much. However now that some of your powers have awoken so to speak and now I can give you your training and some techniques."

"Well that is all good but aren't we in my head?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well if I am in my head how will this help?"

"Oh right, your going to have to train here for a while but you will need to continue in your physical world. All the muscle mass you gain in your mind will magically enhance your muscles in your realm so it will come quicker than normal. But you will know and remember everything that I teach you about your powers and other things. So do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah a couple."

"Shoot."

"Well it sounds like I am going to be here a while, how long am I going to be here? And how much time is going to pass in my world?"

"Well you are going to spend about a year here but only about two days will pass in your time."

"What?? How is that possible?"

"Well I can't really say, all I know is that in this realm our time moves much faster than yours. Anything else?"

"Yeah how much time will it take for the muscle that I get here take to form in my realm?"

"Well I think that it will take about 2-3 weeks and some of it will sort of be there when you wake up."

"Cool, by the way where exactly are we?"

"We are in what is called "The Farplane" and well this is the place where people go when they die. In my world and time there is a group of people that discovered a way to travel to the Farplane to visit those who have died. Unfortunately you can only see them, well you can talk to them but we don't know if they can hear us because they cant talk back."

"So does that mean that you are dead?"

"Ha ha, no kid, well to tell you the truth I don't really exist in this time period. Tell you what, are you up for a story?"

"Yeah it might clarify some of those questions that are swirling in my head."

"Yeah probably will, so why don't you sit down and I will begin."

It was than that Harry noticed he was in the same grassy field that he was in the last time he came in contact with Tidus. Tidus than started to tell his story.

****

Here is the start of parts of the games if you don't want to know what happens skip until you see bold again.

"My story starts off about 7-8000 years in your future. Magic is pretty much a normal event and we don't hide it anymore. Unfortunately that is because some 5000 years in your future, my past a great and terrible war erupted between muggles and wizards. Muggles as you call them learned of your powers and they were jealous. They wanted the power and since they couldn't obtain it they created machines that could harness the same kind of power. One muggle knew too much about the wizardry world and it was him that made the first move. He attacked and killed the minister of magic in London and this is what started the war. London was destroyed in a matter of hours, England was gone in a day. The fighting continued until over three fourths of the population was killed in the fighting. Most of the Earth was destroyed and it wasn't until the wizards captured the man who started the war and told the muggles that it was his fault that the wizards attacked. The muggles signed treaties with the wizards and sentenced the man who started the war to death. About 20 years later there was a threat of a global killer. The muggles feared for their lives and asked the wizards for help. The wizards already knew of the problem well in advance and were already planning for it, they agreed to help. They built caves under the ground and created a ceiling much like the outside sky, with varying weather. They were curious as to what would actually happen so they made it to where they could watch and check up on the sky. It also gave them light. The caves were enormous and the muggles were technologically advanced and helped with the completion, they also brought food and history capsules that were found. When the global killer hit about 3/4 of the remaining population from the war survived and lived in perfect harmony. Everybody looked to the sky and saw a meteor crash into the earth creating a crater about 700 miles in diameter and blew up so much dust and debris that the sun was blocked out for years. However when it reappeared the atmosphere was completely destroyed and they changed the picture in the caves to look more natural. They all checked periodically to see if the planet was livable but weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years turned into decades. Still they all had to stay underground. They didn't have a problem with food because the wizards could conjure food and they also created areas where food could be grown along with livestock. Eventually muggles fell in love with wizards and vice versa until there pretty much wasn't any class so to speak. Every 50 years they would change the sky to see what the planet actually looked like. But unfortunately the air was not breathable so they stayed underground for somewhere around 500 years. One day they looked in their sky and saw that the planet was indeed healed and people could live up top again. When they arose out of the ground they had doubled the population that went in. Luckily your future descendents were in this cave and survived everything, they didn't know that they could summon the creatures but when they got back to the surface they soon discovered their gift, by accident of course. But after 500 years in caves the gift had spread to other families and generations. But there has only been one person each century that was directly related to you. Anyway, when they all emerged they decided that with a New World they would have a new name. They called their new home Spira and even now some 3000 years later we still call ourselves Spirans. That is your future and my history, now where I come in is about 2000 years after they emerged I was born in a city called Zanarkand, where my father was a famous player of Bliztball (a game played underwater). When I was really young my father upped and disappeared on my mother and myself. I never knew what happened until I was 19. When I turned 19 a creature called Sin came and destroyed our great city of Zanarkand and I was thrust 1000 years into the future. It was there that I meet your descendant Yuna and became one of her guardians. You see she was a summoner and all people who could summon would go on a pilgrimage to the temples to ask for help of the summons. They needed guardians incase something should come up that they couldn't handle. It was this journey that I learned of Sin and my city. It was also where I learned of love and trust. At the end Yuna discovered that in order to defeat Sin forever we had to defeat who was inside and all the creatures we used for summoning. What nobody knew but me was that by destroying the summons we would wake the Fayth and I would disappear. At my prior knowledge it was because the Fayth were dreaming and I was simply a dream but I found out later that it was because I had to help you learn your new powers. You are the youngest person ever to carry such burdens. As for my future I get back with Yuna after she saves Spira again, the Fayth came to her and asked if she wanted to see me. So they will be sending me back to her island when we are done. It will be a surprise for her. I don't know what my future will hold and I am not really sure what your future will hold. All I know is that I have to get you ready for your battle. So lets begin, you got any questions?"

****

For those who skipped, here is a good place to start again.

"Wow, that's the future, that is just so unreal I don't know what to say."

"Well I can tell you this, when you wake up you won't remember the future."

"Thank God for that, there is no way I could handle that secret. Oh and I have a question, your sword, how did you make it?"

"Well I didn't my good friend Wakka gave it to me, his brother died and it was his sword but I will let you in on a secret, you are the creator of this sword, though you wont remember this when you wake up."

"Whoa, wait why wont I remember?"

"Because you need to create it on your own accord, you will know how, but it will be up to you to make it when it feels right."

"Oh okay, that makes since."

"Okay so are you ready to begin your training?" 

"Yeah that would be good, what am I going to learn?"

"Well numerous things which I will leave in surprise but first I will teach you how to mediate. I feel that while it is a "muggle" practice, you need to practice it to fully be able to concentrate and to live a truly happy life. If you can master this art, than you will be able to release your anger and other emotions along with clearing your mind completely. Also I am going to teach you in some other muggle arts but I won't say what else until we are ready."

"Are we going to have any fun while we are here?"

"Ha of course, I have some brooms here and I am going to teach you how to play Blizball but I am sorry to say that you wont be able to play in your world, the technology isn't that advanced yet."

"Alright, can't wait, it sounds like we are going to have some fun."

"Well than lets begin."

And so they began. Tidus was not an easy trainer he awoke early and trained late. Only after Harry had completed a certain task or subject would Tidus let Harry have any fun. Not that it was a bad thing though. Tidus would teach and Harry would learn sometimes asking for more. His thirst for knowledge grew and surpassed even Hermione's which Tidus didn't know how that was possible. At night, which was makeshift, Harry and Tidus would talk about their lives. Tidus would talk about Yuna most of the time and Harry would talk about Hermione most of the time, so they both knew a lot about each other. Turns out Tidus was also a very good and famous Blizball player both in his time and the future that he went to. It was during the Blizball championship that Sin first attacked. It was 1000 years of death and destruction with a few years of calm mixed in. Tidus explained to Harry that there will always be evil and hopefully good will always oppose it. Usually good will always win even if it takes 1000 years for that to happen. Harry learned how to play Blizball and it turned out that he was pretty good, though Tidus wiped the floor with him. However Harry got his revenge when they played Quidditch. Harry had read about some new moves for seekers and he had to pick Tidus up off the ground more than once. Harry grew stronger and stronger and he was getting smarter too. He actually couldn't wait to get back to classes. He began to wonder who the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be. Just about anybody other than Umbridge would be just fine by him. And so the training went on without any problems until there was only a few days left.

"Well Harry I daresay you are more than ready to face Voldemort now, and you know how to summon your friends/creatures. Though I don't know what their original forms are, that's to bad, oh well. I have a surprise for you, well actually two. First is you will going back tomorrow and you will wake up with a major headache I'm sure. But like I said all the information except for the future. And your muscles will take about two to three weeks for your body, reflexes, and stamina to get to where they are right now."

"Wow, so I am going to be just as strong as I am now in only a few weeks and just as smart now when I wake up?"

"Yep, and I have another surprise for you as well."

"Oh? What?"

"Well I know how you feel about the loss of your parents, it isn't an easy thing to live through. So even though they can't speak to you I am going to bring you to your parents and Sirius."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

Harry sat there thinking, his parents, what would he say? What could he say? And Sirius, Harry still blamed himself for his death. He didn't know if he could face him.

"What's wrong Harry, I kind of thought you would be happy with this."

"Oh I am it's just that I don't know what to do or say, and Sirius, I still feel bad about him."

"Harry I understand but I can assure you that Sirius knows it was not your fault and he does not blame you."

Harry for some odd reason believed him, and they went to talk to parents and friends. Harry saw Cedric there and told him that he was sorry for what had happened and it looked like that Cedric had nodded to him in understanding. Harry only hoped that he would forgive him. Harry than saw Sirius and broke down in tears, something he had not done in some time. Harry spent some alone time with his parents and Sirius and afterwards thanked Tidus for letting him see his loved ones.

"It's no problem Harry, you know your not a bad guy. Now when we go to sleep and you wake up you will be back in Hogwarts and I will be going back to Yuna, I can't wait too see her reaction. Anyway kid, I am going to miss you, you're a rare breed you know? I consider you a part of my family now."

"Thanks Tidus for everything, you to are a great friend, but I am curious will this be the last time we see each other?"

"More than likely, well at least until I die myself but it will be some time before that happens. You are truly a great wizard."

"Ha, only because of you."

"Well Harry I am going to let you in on a secret in my time just about everybody has the ability to use magic but there are very few who could even come close to what you can do. I can use some magic but I am much better at physical fighting. The Fayth taught me everything that I needed to know to teach you. It is funny half of that stuff I never even heard of until they told me about it."

"Ha now that it is funny. I don't get it though, why you?"

"Truth be told I have no idea, maybe because of my crazy life or because I got transported 1000 years into the future. Who knows but I had fun doing it."

"Yeah me to."

"Alright, well than I suggest we play one more game of Quidditch."

"You're on!"

Harry and Tidus flew around playing Quidditch for a few hours where Harry won hands down. They landed and realized that tomorrow they would be both home.

"Tidus?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Good luck Harry."

"You to."

With that, the now close friends shook hands and gave each other a manly one arm hug. Than they both went to sleep. Harry awoke and he blinked his eyes and looked around he was laying in a bed inside of the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He was finally home.

__

A/N: Hey you read and made it this far, congratulations, so why don't you go ahead and click on the review button. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Comments below.

****

AthenaKitty: All of the items that were important, I don't have an exact but you can figure it to be a lot. No Draco will remain, it just wouldn't be Hogwarts without Draco. Fudge, ha you will see.

****

Star Mage1: Glad you like it, I love Final Fantasy and thought it would be a good idea. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

****

CastusAlbusCor: Thank you, glad you liked it.

****

Anonymous: Yeah sorry about that, I have tried. Glad you liked it though. Thanks

****

Yoshi-fan2003: Do you mean like Yoshi from Mario? I love Yoshi, anyway, Yes Sirius being a Black had some weight in the ministry meaning that he can vote on new ministers and important things that may come up. Glad you like it so far. Thanks.

****

Alanpatty07: Ha sorry about that, hope this chapter answered your questions. Thanks.

****

Kylem: Hey I think that posting once a week is pretty is pretty fast. Sorry but I can't really update any quicker, I am in college and it takes up a lot of my time. Thanks for reading. 

****

Angelis1: Ha you are not the only one, sorry about that but glad you liked the chapter. There was no cliff hanger in this. Thanks.

****

Jake: Well glad you reviewed hope you do it again. Thanks. 

****

Wytil: Hey don't worry about it you're not the only one. Harry didn't get an underage letter like Ron because he is no longer underage. He is a legal adult because he parents and godfather were murdered. Thanks.

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: I know but it was so much fun, but no cliff hanger on this one. Well not a major one anyway. Thanks.

****

Neely61: Hey I am glad to hear that there is someone out there that like Cliff hangers too. Yeah I have kind of noticed that since you mentioned it. I am going to try and change it but let me know. Thanks.

****

TuxedoMac: Well thank you, I thought that planing would be more logical than just lets go out there and fight. Harry didn't get an owl because he is a legal adult. 

****

Gual1: Thanks glad you like it.

****

Yurek: Here it is more. Thanks.

****

Order of Dumbledore: Wow, I am really glad you think so, I checked out your favorite stories and have seen a few that I have read myself and I think that they are awesome. So I am very happy and honored to have you say that. Thanks a lot for the review. 

As always please review, glad you all like it so far. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Explanations

__

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while but it took me a long time to type this up. Also I have not really written a lot due to school work so don't be surprised if I do not update for a few weeks. Thanks to those who reviewed and please do so for this one. For thanks see below at the end. For now enjoy the new chapter. J 

Chapter Fourteen: Explanations 

Harry woke up and looked around and realized after he tried moving that his body was in some pain. He was curious as to why his body hurt, he remembered the fight but didn't remember getting hit with anything. Unfortunately for his body, he didn't get another moment to think about this as a person came flying at him. Harry hadn't gotten around to getting his glasses on so he could not see real well. But he figured it was Hermione because of the wild brown hair.

"Mione, can't breath.." He gasped out.

"Oh sorry about that." She replied sheepishly 

"Hey mate, good to see you among the living." Ron said.

"Yeah feels good, how long was I out this time?"

"Well Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You have been out for about two days."

"That's it? You all look like I have been out for three weeks!"

"Well truth be told, you shouldn't even be alive right now. You slipped into a magical coma, one that only three people in existence have ever woken up from. We were all fearing the worst. But now that our fears are put to rest I suggest you get some rest. Madame Pomfrey will not like you up and about just yet, and your friends would like to discuss some matters with you as soon as you are ready."

"Oh yeah I was supposed to have done that already wasn't I?"

"Alas Harry you were but I think we can make an exception just this once."

"Jeez Thanks Professor." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Not a problem Harry." Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

"Sir I have a question,"

"Ask away."

"How did I end up in a magical coma?"

"Albus he needs his rest I think that this can wait." Poppy said as she came over.

"I know that he needs his rest but he will not rest until he knows it will only take a few minutes and than he can rest."

"Hmph, fine, you hire me to be the doctor, don't even take my advice..."Madame Pomfrey kept mumbling to herself as she walked off.

"Anyway Harry, whether you know it or not, you were hit by quite a few curses. From what your friends tell me you saved them from the cructacios curse and some rebounded back to it's caster. Also a shield absorbed the AVADA Kedrevra. But while you were fighting you were hit with three stunning spells, two CRUCIO's, and 1 very powerful lash spell. It is basically a spell that will strike you with what a whip would feel like if you were struck repeatedly with one."

"But sir, I never felt any of them, How is that possible?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. All I know is that when you appeared back in Hogwarts you unconsciously dropped whatever shield you had up and your body showed all the effects of the mentioned curses. It was a magical shock and you passed out because of the pain."

"Whoa, wait, what about Ron and Mr. Weasley?"

"There fine Harry, both of them had some minor cuts and bruises. Somehow most of the spells seemed to be directed or changed course to hit you. It is all very bizarre and I can not quite seem to grasp what happened. But I have a feeling it has something to do with your new powers.

"Oh yeah, well while I was out in dream world, I met up with Tidus again."  
  
"Ah, Tidus, umm perhaps I am getting old, but I am not familiar with Tidus. Who is he?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you about my dream."

"Ahh yes, the dream, I remember now. Your parents mentioned a dream, I take it this Tidus was a person in this dream?"

"Yes sir, but I think that it would be easier if I tell everybody at once when I tell them about everything else."

"I understand, now I suggest you get some rest or Madame Pomfrey will have my head. When you are up to it, we will go to my office and discuss things there."

"Okay thanks sir, when I wake up we can talk."

"Sounds good Harry, I will have to keep your friends out though so you can get a good nights rest."

So Harry and Dumbledore said their goodnights and Dumbledore left the hospital wing thinking to himself, "He spends more time in here then he does in class." He walked to the crowd of people that was ushered out by madam Pomfrey at the request of Dumbledore and told them that everything would be explained tomorrow.

"Can we see him?"

"No Miss Granger, I am afraid not. He needs his sleep and I do not want you or anyone else to disturb him. He has suffered more pain than you can ever imagine and it is truly a miracle that he is with us at all."

"Alright sir, I understand. When can we see him?"

"He will more than likely be up and around sometime tomorrow."

Dumbledore bid them goodnight and retired to his personal chambers with many of his own swirling questions in his head. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family followed Dumbledore's move and retired to the Gryffindor common room where they had been invited to stay since they did not have a house and Harry had not told anybody about his own. Everybody tried to sleep but Hermione and Ron found it to be a waste of time and both sneaked downstairs to stare at the fire. They did not have anything to say so they just sat there immersed in their own thoughts and feelings staring at the fire. However while they did not say anything they both had the same thoughts coursing through their brains. When Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts a shield seemed to drop and Harry, the real looking Harry looked awful. He had blood running down his bruised and beaten face, his hair was matted with blood. His shirt was ripped to shreds but the most disturbing part, besides the three broken ribs, was found at the hospital wing when they removed his shirt they discovered perfect whip marks one his back, chest, and face. Dumbledore was the only one to recognize the spell and was able to cast the counter curse. Than Dumbledore had done a spell that would tell them what Harry had been hit with in the last 24 hours. They were in shock when they saw that he was hit with two crucios, numerous stunning spells, this new whipping spell and a few others. Pain difference was not one of the things that Harry knew much about nor did they know that he could do it. Ron had started to doze as these thoughts left him and he eventually fell asleep on the couch. Hermione was engrossed in a muggle novel but she too started to fall in and out of sleep until she fell soundly asleep with the book in her lap. Meanwhile back in the hospital wing Harry lay awake in his bed.

"Two crucio's and I didn't even feel them until I landed back on Hogwarts. How is that even possible? Tidus never told me about that one. I guess I will have to learn about that one the hard way." Harry eventually fell asleep after practicing his Occleumency though he really didn't need to. Harry was hoping that Snape gave him some lessons so he could get into his head. He silently thanked Tidus for teaching him that first. He doubted that even Dumbledore could get through let alone Voldemort. Harry fell into a deep sleep with no dreams until he heard a voice.

"Harry?"

"What the? Who's there?"

"Man you are bad at this, it's me Tidus again."

"Tidus? How the? What are you doing here? I thought that I wouldn't be seeing you again?"

"Well technically you can't see me, you can only hear me, and it is because I was an idiot and forgot to tell you something really important."

"What?"

"Well, how was your body after the fight?"

"Funny thing that, according to my headmaster, I was hit with 2 crucio's, several stunning spells, one nasty lashing curse and some other minor curses. My body hurt so much when I came back to Hogwarts that I went into a magical coma. How is that even possible? I thought that it was you that had brought me to the farplane? And I never even felt any of the spells."

"Well first, what you did was called pain difference, muggle term but used by just about everybody who can use it. The only difference is that ours is magical. As for the farplane, I did call you, if I hadn't you probably would still be asleep or worse. What happened to you was that a false picture of you appears over you and the pain is differed into energy. When the energy is all used up the mask disappears and the true damage is shown. Yours is abnormal, usually when someone is hit with two crucio curses, they either die from the pain or go insane within minutes. However if you are killed while under pain difference by a spell your body will keep going until the energy ends but you will die immediately afterwards. I suggest not using it but I will teach you how to turn it on and off."

"Actually can you just show me how to not use it instinctively. I don't like the sound of it and it would suck to not know I was going to die if I don't hear the spell."

"Okay kid no problem."

So Tidus explained to Harry how to not use the spell and Harry thanked him again. Harry then fell into another deep sleep with no more interruptions.

The next morning Ron woke up with a rumble in his stomach and a stiff neck. He looked around and saw that Hermione was asleep still with a book resting in her lap.

"Ha good ol, Hermione." He chuckled to himself.

"Hermione! Get up!" He yelled.

"What!" She yelled very startled.

" Ha, sorry but it is already after 9 a.m. and I am hungry. I imagine that you are too."

"Yeah lets go eat and see if Harry is down there yet. If not we can go after we eat a quick breakfast. I do not want to make Madam Pomfrey angry and kick us out. 

So Ron and Hermione stretched and walked out of the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. When they arrived they saw that everybody was also awake and eating. They all said good morning to each other but to their disappointed Harry was not present. Dumbledore saw that everybody was pretty subdued so he decided to say something.

"Could I have your attention please? I know that we are all worried about Harry so after breakfast we can all go down to see if he is awake." 

As he was saying this, a fuzzy image started to appear next to Dumbledore. The fuzzy image then turned into a corporeal image and than all of sudden Harry was standing next to Dumbledore.

"Wow, it worked." Harry said oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

"How the? You are not supposed to..." Hermione tried to sputter out.

"I believe that Miss. Granger is correct Albus, you are not supposed to be able to apperate on the school grounds." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Ahh, well this is amusing but I think that young Harry here will have to answer your questions. I have some theories but he will have the right answers." Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah Harry, how did you do that? According to Hermione over the last few years you can't apperate in or out of Hogwarts." Ron asked.

"Well simply enough, I didn't apperate here, I teleported from the hospital wing by means of the castle." He replied.

"And do tell what that is supposed to mean?"

"Well Ron, what it means is that I am really hungry since I have not had any food in some time. I of course will be telling everyone about the last few days, but not until I have relaxed to eat, talked with my friends and spent a few minutes with my girlfriend. Is that alright with everyone?"

"Why should we care what you do Potter? You have never gone by the rules before, so why should we expect anything else." Snape spit out. It was then that everyone noticed that he had just arrived at about the same time as Harry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our wonderful Potions Master. Did Voldemort let you leave early Snape? Maybe when you go back he can give an extra crucio for me." Harry spat back.

Everyone just sat there stunned. They had never heard Harry speak to a professor in that tone before. Snape was staring daggers at him and looked like he could use the killing curse on him right now.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE POTTER? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT."

"OH? HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE MAKING COMMENTS ABOUT ME WHEN WE ARE NOT EVEN IN CLASS. I DO NOT TRUST YOU AS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE DOES AND WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!"

"You insufferable brat! You think that you know everything. Who died and made you king?"

"MY PARENTS DID YOU SON OF A..."

"HARRY, SEVEROUS, THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Dumbledore yelled at them both.

Immediately they both shut up and just glared at each other. Hate pouring out of both them.

"You will both hold your tongues while in my house and at my table. Professor Snape I ask you to please stop berating Harry, he is far more important then you realize and is far more powerful then any of us know. I will ask that if you stay for breakfast to be civil. Harry please do not yell at a professor. As I know that while school is not in session I must ask you to show respect to the professors of this school at all times. Now that this is settled I expect no more unpleasantness today."

"Sorry Professor but I will never be able to be civil with Potter. He thinks that he is above everything and everybody. He is just like his.."

"Finish that sentence Professor and you will not live to teach another potions class or to see your lord." Harry spat out with vengeance.

"You think that you are high and mighty but you are nothing. I can not eat in the same room as this egotistical brat. Good day professors."

"Good day Severus." Dumbledore replied and a grimace. "I did so hope we were past this after last year but it seems that there will always be hate between you two."

"Yeah you are probably right Professor, but I want to talk to you about that later today." Harry replied.

Everybody was by now standing there looking at shock and the outraged boy that stood before him. He had power just radiating off of him that he looked more like a man. It could have been his grown up look to but they weren't sure. 

"Okay, is it alright if I get some breakfast now?" Harry asked.

He received many yes's and everybody sat down and stared to eat. Talking soon stared and then everybody was enjoying a good wholesome breakfast among friends. Harry went over and sat down with his two best friends.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"You nearly die, get into an argument with Snape, teleport into the great hall and scare us all to death and that is all you have go to say?" Hermione screamed at him. 

"Jeez Mione I didn't know you were angry, I kind of thought you would be happy especially since your boyfriend didn't die."

"Well I, I'm sorry Harry it's just that we haven't gotten much sleep we have all been really worried about you."

"I know Mione but it's okay, I am okay and there is nothing to worry about, well at the present minute I mean. Now why don't you two go get changed and take everybody to Professor Dumbledore's office I will meet with you after...Uh oh too late."

As he was talking Madam Pomfrey charged into the Great Hall.

"HARRY POTTER what in the blazes are you doing here!!? I didn't clear you, and how in the world did you sneak past my office?"

"Like this." As he answered he started to dissolve and then poof he was gone. Much to the shock of everybody present, (except for Dumbledore who still found it quite amusing.)

"Madam Pomfrey I do believe that Harry is all better and we will make sure that he gets his rest."

"Argh, what am I going to do about that boy!"

And she stomped out to head back to the hospital wing.

"Is she gone?" Everyone looked up to see Harry kind of floating in midair.

"Umm, yes, what are you doing up there? And how did you get up there?" Ron asked.

"Have everybody meet me Professor Dumbledore office in 20 minutes and I will explain everything."

So everyone who was still eating quickly finished and ran to their dorms to get changed then they headed to the gargoyle in first of Dumbledore's office. When they got there they saw that Harry was waiting for them.

"Good you are all here, let's go."

"Yeah that's great but we don't know the password." Ron stated.

"Ah, you're right Ron but watch this."

Harry stepped up the gargoyle and it immediately stood tall then bowed and moved out of the way.

"How the.. How did you do that?" Everyone asked.

"Inside, come on lets go."

They entered the room and Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Well, I must say this is a surprise, I had just realized that I had not given you the password but perhaps you no longer need it."

"Well yes sir, you are right I do not need it anymore. I accidentally discovered that I no longer need the passwords when I was walking around the 4th floor and a statue jumped out of the way. I was curious so I went through and saw what I presumed to be the Hufflepuff common room but I can't be sure because it seemed to have all of the house colors in it. But as I think about it, there are no passwords needed in the summer except for your office. So I really have no clue as to why the gargoyle opened up for me."

"Alas Harry, it would seem that the castle is recognizing you for who you are. I will explain the room in a bit but I will tell you that it was not the Hufflepuff common room. I do not want to give away your secrets yet so I will turn the floor over to you."

"Thanks professor, but first can someone tell me the condition of the burrow and everything else?"

"Yes Harry, unfortunately The Burrow was completely destroyed. However Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were able to get everything out including all of your things. They are currently in your dorm. Though I have not seen Hope for a while. As a matter of fact I have not seen Fawkes either, hmmm I wonder... Anyway the owls are in the Owlery as we speak, I am sure though that when we are done today you will want to move all of your things so I kept them packed up."

"Yes, you are right, but I have a request after everything today so don't let me forget please. However for now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie, let me first give you my sincerest apologies for your house."

"Hey Harry don't worry about it. Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah mate, we all survived and got out everything so no harm done." Ron added.

"I know I know but I still feel bad. It has come to my attention through Sirius's will and my parents will which is what I have been doing these last few days is reading a lot of papers and watching a sphere, that I am in fact a very wealthy wizard. I think that I am somewhere around the richest person in existence today, though I am not sure on that fact. However what comes with that is several properties which I have no need for. There are three that I will be keeping at least, but the others I have not seen and probably will only visit once in a while if ever. So there for after the last few days events I have decided that I want the Weasleys to pick out any mansion that I own and I will give it to you in place of the Burrow."

This was met with a few seconds of complete silence as all of the Weasley's processed the information that Harry had just said.

"Harry we can't except this..."

"Please Mrs. Weasley, I do not need the properties, you guys are the closest people I have for a real family. The Dursleys could care a less what I do or if I am still alive. I will not let you decline this. I will make you chose one if I have to."

"Okay Harry if you insist." Ron said with a knowing smirk.

"Ha there is the Ron we all know and well know." Fred yelled out which got everybody laughing.

"Alright Harry, we accept on one condition, you have to come stay with us on occasion and maybe Albus here will let you leave those people you call family." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh I don't ever have to worry about the Dursleys again." Harry replied.

"What? How?" They all asked.

"Well, umm, how to put this, okay well when I read my parents will which I could only read when I turned of age or if my second guardian died. Unfortunately since Sirius was killed by Lestrange I read the wills two years before I should have had too. However in the will was an old wizardry law that no doubt Hermione (who was now bouncing up and down on her knees) has figured out. If my parents should be murdered and my guardian is also murdered then the ministry felt that the person had seen enough in their lifetime. More than likely stripping them of any childhood so they would be made legal adults at the age of 16. So even though I am only 16 I am a legal adult in the wizardry world, hence the use of magic back at the burrow. Which reminds me Ron, when is your hearing?"

"Oh yeah, while you were in a coma I got another owl from the ministry saying that the hearing was canceled due to the fact that I was defending myself against death eaters. And they were really happy to get Malfoy back, since the dementors are back with you know who, they decided on a new punishment for death eaters."

"What is it?"

"Oh you will love this, they were going to put them to death but since that is what most of them wanted they came up with a way that would take away all magical powers and make them muggles, then they sentenced them to life in a muggle prison."

"So you are telling me that Malfoy is now a muggle?"

"Yep."

"Oh man that is wicked, Draco is going to be furious. And no amount of money will help them now. But you know that Draco will be even worse this year than before."

"Wouldn't be a year at Hogwarts if he wasn't." Hermione replied.

"Okay well I am glad that you are not in trouble Ron, so now on to what has happened the last few days."

Harry then spilled everything that he learned about his heritage and about his dreams that he had had. He told them about Tidus but left out the summoning part and the new powers and his training. He did not want to spoil his fun yet. When he got to his ancestors everybody fell out of their chairs except for Dumbledore. Hermione started to ask questions and dance around like a nutcase until they told her to settle down. When she started with her questions Harry answered all that he could but he did not know much.

"What about Excalibur? I noticed the sword in the stone on your cloak that Professor Dumbledore gave to you and I thought that was impossible. Does the sword still exist? And do you have it like Godric's sword?"

"No Mione, King Arthur did throw it back to the lady of the lake and it has not been seen since."

Harry then continued his story filling in little details and telling them that there was a manor that he was supposed to check out that would hopefully answer some of their questions along with his. He ended his story by explaining about the Black Pot Mansion and everything in it. He also explained about the houselves and everything that he had seen so far. He told them about the PotBlack Manor but explained that he had yet to see it.

"So that is pretty much it, umm you all can say something if you want."

"That is bloody amazing, the heir of Merlin and Gryffindor and King Arthur, and here I thought that you were just the boy who lived." Ron said.

"Ha you are telling me I hate fame and now I am related to the most famous people in history and am more powerful then just about everybody in this room."

"Harry quick dreaming, you know that you are not more powerful than Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said with a hint of bossiness.

"Now Miss. Granger I do not..." Dumbledore started.

"No sir Mione is right I guess I am just deluding myself." Harry replied with a slight frown that everyone in room caught but did not say anything.

"I want everyone to go to their dorms and collect their items and come back here so we can floo to my home where we can go house hopping. Also for the Grangers you have a choice, since Professor Dumbledore moved you with the Weasleys to keep you safe you can either live temporarily in one of the houses and when the war is over move back to your muggle home. Or you can choose one of the properties to keep and live in for however long you wish."

"Well Harry to tell you the truth I prefer the magic world over the muggle one but I don't know if we can accept, you already paid for rest of Hermione's education and then some." Mr. Granger replied.

"I will tell you what, if it makes you feel better I will consider this a payment to my sanity. Without Ron and Hermione as my friends since first year I probably would be dead or crazier then the professor here. Ha ha, just kidding professor."

"I have gone temporarily deaf." He replied with a chuckle.

"Okay we accept Harry and we are very grateful. When do you wish to leave?"

"Pretty much immediately I have a feeling that this will take a while. I have some matters that I need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore.."

"Harry please as we are not in school and you are a legal adult and I hate titles about as much as you hate fame call me Albus."

"Alright Albus I will try my best but do not be surprised if I slip up."

"Quite alright Harry."

"Okay so everybody lets meet back here in say 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good, we will see you in a bit" They replied.

Everybody present then left to go and collect everything while Harry and Albus stayed to talk about some "business".

"Harry I must ask as to why you decided to not tell them about you're training and powers? Also you are more than likely more powerful then everybody that was in this room combined. Why tell different?"

"Honestly? It slipped, I never meant to say that so when Mione said that it wasn't true I grabbed at that."

"Makes since, so what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well a few things, first about Snape."

"What about the professor?"

"I had a dream the day I was attacked and in it Snape was telling Tom that he was really spying on us and that him spying on Voldemort was merely a ploy to get you."

"Yes I know that his is cover with Voldemort I give him useless information and Tom believes him. Snape does some extra spying that Voldemort is not aware of. Do not worry while you may not get along he is truly helping the Order."

"Okay Professor I just hope that the Order is not making a mistake about him. I also wanted to ask you about muggle cars."

"What about them?"

"Are you familiar with them?"

"Harry I am not than old, though I do remember the first one, oh what a car."

"Ha you're kidding me right? You saw the first ever car?"

"Yes I did, what is so funny about that?"

"I just didn't realize you were so old."

"Well you know that wizards live longer then muggles and the more powerful the wizard the longer they live. Merlin was alive for centuries along with King Arthur. I think that I have about oh 75 to 100 years left to live. So what about cars?"

"Right well you know that my uncle loves people who look like they have a lot of money. I want to get a really cool car to drive when we go to see them about what has happened. My aunt will be peering out the window like she always does and when they see the car they will think that someone impressive will have come. It will be such a shock to see me that they won't know what do."

"Well Harry why I normally would not agree with this I sort of think that they do deserve it after all they have put you through I say go for it. What kind of car were you thinking about?"

"Well it is an American car called a Dodge Viper GTSR."

"OH that is a good choice. I am familiar with that car and I must say in attempt to impress someone that car will more than likely do the trick question will I be going with you? I would love to see his reaction."

"Ha of course sir, besides I do not know who drive a car."

"Tell you what since that will be some trouble getting it because it is in America I will have it shipped over and it should only take about a week and in the mean time I can teach you how to drive. How did you want to pay for it?"

"Well can you just have the money taken out of my account? Or should I write you a muggle check?"

"I suggest go for the muggle check as it is a muggle car. Will there be anything else Harry?"

"No sir that is all I have, how are you doing?"

"Good I am doing well though I have one more thing?"

"What is that sir?"

"Well I assume you are familiar with my house elf Dobby and Winky?"

"Yes, what has Dobby done now?"

"Oh nothing but he wishes to no longer be free and has asked me if he could find him a master. I suggested you to him since I know of your past with him and because of your new houses you might need the help. He jumped at the idea and seemed really excited so I was wondering if you would consider taking him and Winky into your care?"

"Ha having Dobby around would be very nice and fun. Sure if you don't mind them not being around."

"Well I am sure that Dobby will probably follow you back to school so I am not worried and I think that you will need someone to talk to and be friends with when there is no one at home. I suggest that you head down to the kitchens before you leave and have a little talk with your new house elf."

"Okay Albus, thanks again. I will see you in a few."

"No problem Harry."

Harry stood and headed to the kitchens while humming "Weasley is our king" to himself. He went to the picture with the pear and tickled it to find the doorknob and when he entered Harry was hit by what seemed to be a speeding green bullet.

"Harry Potter sir, you have come to see Dobby!" Dobby exclaimed in a very high pitched excited voice.

"Yes Dobby I have, how are you doing?"

"Oh Dobby is doing excellent, how is Harry Potter sir?"

"Quite good, actually I have just come from Professor Dumbledore's office and he has told me that you and Winky had a talk earlier."

"Yes Dobby asked the great Professor Dumbledore a question."

"Well I have talked to him about it and he and I have agreed that you can come and serve me while I am at my new home."

Dobby was quite for about a few seconds until he exploded with happiness.

"Dobby gets to serve the great Harry Potter!!!!"

"Yes Dobby on one condition you will be a free house elf just like before and you will get paid just like the rest of my house elves. Also the reason I agreed to this is because you asked and because I will need a friend when it gets lonely. Also I wanted someone who I was familiar with to come with me to where ever I am staying. So if this is okay with you then I will gladly take you into my employment."

"Dobby will of course agree sir, I only said that I didn't like to be free so I could get a master, but Dobby loves his freedom. Will Winky be joining Dobby and Harry Potter?"

"Yes Winky will be coming to. I suggest that you two go and get your belongings together and get up to Dumbledore's office because we are going to be leaving soon."

"Very well Sir, we will meet you in Professor Dumbledore's office in a few minutes."

"Okay Dobby this should be fun."

"Indeed Dobby is looking forward to it very much."

So Dobby went skipping out to collect his things and Winky and Harry headed back to Albus's office. Harry arrived at the gargoyle and it instantly jumped out of the way.

"I am never going to get used to that." He mused.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in Harry."

"Albus you still find ways to amaze me with how you did that."

"Alas Harry one of my many hidden talents." He replied with a chuckle. "So you are back rather early did everything go as planned?"

"Yes he was extremely excited and will be up here in a just a few minutes. In fact I was wondering if you would be joining us?"

"No Harry not this time, still have O.W.L.s to mail out."

"Oh? Are we going to get them soon?"

"Maybe, I don't think that I will tell you, surprise's are always good."

"Say where is everybody?"

"Oh I think that they are downstairs attempting to get the gargoyle to jump away like you."

"Yeah I still am curious why it does that for me now and what exactly was that room that I stumbled across?"

"Well the reason it jumps out of the way is because the castle is recognizing you for who you are. You will probably see many strange things happen. As for the room I can not say because I have never heard of such a room. I suggest you explore that one your own. Now why don't you go down and get everybody so they can begin their search for a new home."

"Oh alright, why can't they just be heirs to Merlin and Gryffindor too. We would be able to sneak around oh I mean come visit you."

"Ha, very funny Harry but if they were all related to Merlin then you would be dating your sister and I don't think you would care to do that."

"Ugh, no you're right, alright I will go get them. We will floo to BlackPot Mansion and from there we will visit the other properties. Dobby and Winky will also be leaving with us."

"Sounds like a plan there Harry."

So Harry went down and gathered the troops then they all flooed to the BlackPot Mansion. After everybody was done ohhing and ahhing the houselves appeared.

"Master Black Potter , you have come back! How long will you be staying?"

"Well Zidane for right now only a few minutes but I will return for the rest of the summer to live here and in the PotBlack Manor."

"HOLD ON A SECOND" Ron yelled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did we miss something? Master Black Potter??? What in the world did you not tell us?"

"Oh right, I guess that did slip my mind. Along with my heritage I was officially named a Black as there are none left. Sirius named me his heir and gave me his last name as well. I also have some pull in the ministry, so Mr. Weasley you can expect two votes from me for Minister of Magic. But officially my name is Lord Harry James Black Potter. Lord because of my wealth and standing of my names in the wizardry world. Sorry I forgot about all that."

"Wow, cool."

"Well Zidane sorry about that, why don't I introduce everybody to everybody. Also in my other properties are their houselves?"

"Yes Harry, there are two in each one."

"Excellent, well everybody this is Zidane, behind him is Justice, Sory, Rosemary, and Rikku, say where is Aeirth?"

"Oh she is fixing some food for us right now. Shall I have her make you all something?"

"No, not right now though we will be back for lunch. Also I wanted to introduce two houselves that are my friends from Hogwarts and will be staying with me in whatever house I am currently in. This is Dobby and Winky... Say where did you two go?"

"We's are right here Harry Potter sir, this house is amazing sir, Dobby is most impressed."

"Well I am glad, why don't you two stop hiding behind me and introduce yourselves."

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Hello I am Dobby and this is my companion Winky. It is my pleasure to meet all of you."

"DOBBY!!" 

"JUSTICE!!!"

"What is Dobby doing here? Dobby was with the Malfoy's when Justice heard last."

"Dobby was freed from the nasty Malfoy's by Harry Potter. Dobby is a free houself now. I has forgotten that Justice was living with the Potters and Black."

"Whoa hold on a minute, how do you two know each other?"

"OH Harry Potter sir, Justice is Dobby's brother. I has not seen him since the Malfoy's freed him. Justice was being a bad houself and breaking things and making scenes in front of people. He angered the family and they had to eventually free him. I has missed him very much, but now we get to work together."

"Oh okay, glad to know you know each other. Umm why don't you and Winky stay here and get settled in while we go House hunting. We will hopefully be back in a few hours."

Everybody agreed and Harry along with everybody else took a sheet of parchment and started their hunt for a new home. They left their belongings in bags in the BlackPot Mansion so they could pick them up later. A few hours later everybody returned with smiles on their faces. The properties were mansions, some were bigger then castles. The Weasleys had decided on a mansion in Winchester and the Grangers found one they loved in London. Each of them had enormous gates with the black crest on them but when handed over the crest changed to the respective families. The group arrived just in time for lunch and as they were sitting down Dobby came over to Harry.

"Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes Dobby."

"While you were out three owls arrived for you, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Dobby, where are they?"

"I have them right here sir."

Dobby handed the envelopes to their respective owners and Harry saw that they had the Hogwarts crest along with the Ministry's crest. He ripped it open and yelled.

"It's Our O.W.L.s!" 

__

A/N: I love cliffhangers. Though this is not really bad as some before. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Thanks to those who reviewed see below for comments and responses.

****

Neely61: Sorry about the lack of understanding about Final Fantasy, they really are great games, anyway, glad you reviewed, thanks and I am now done reading and am working on it. J 

****

Yoshi-fan2003: Yes Yoshi in Mario, he rocks, and thanks for reviewing glad you like it so far.

****

Harry and Hermione 88: Thank you I am glad that I did a good job I was actually worried that it would not work. Here is the next update.

****

AthenaKitty: Yep Harry has major training, fudge and Draco hmm won't say yet. No there won't be lasting damage because of the spells. 

****

CastusAlbusCor: Thank you glad you liked it.

****

TuxedoMac: Yes I agree and I deliberated with myself for some time about whether or not to show the training but I decided to wait on that, for now it will come as little surprises but I will eventually show you all some of it. Yeah the water blade is kind of like a broad sword, it is hard to describe. Glad you liked though.

****

Gual1: Thank you glad you liked it.

****

Angelis1: Ha, yeah you're right, but I am glad that you liked it. Thanks

****

Nasser Himura: Don't worry the will not lose the urge to learn. He will always learn more. Glad you liked so far. Thanks

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: Really Star Wars? I never thought of that, but have you ever played any Final Fantasy games? Thanks for the reviews.

****

Swordmaster Mage: Hey thanks for the reviews, I like reviews, and don't worry dumb nuts are fun to have around. Lol. Thanks again.

****

Angelsephiroth: Where there is an oxymoron with your screen name. Kidding, I love it. Looking forward to the Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children DVD? I am, anyway glad you liked it.

****

Dirbauta: Thanks for the reviews glad you liked it.

****

Duke-of-Argyle: Hey tired is fun, thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it.

****

Iniysa: Hey Japanese anime right? Anyway glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

****

Hedowl5: Thanks glad you love it.

****

Yurek: Wakka is a friend of Yuna's in Final Fantasy X and a playable character, he is the first to see Tidus when he arrives in the future and he becomes great friends with Tidus. In Final Fantasy X-2 he is not a playable character but he is still around. Hope that answers your question thanks for reviewing.

To all those who have reviewed thanks, please continue to do so. For those who are reading this and have not reviewed please start. I will see you all next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

~ Lord Of Darkness13 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The End of Summer

A/N: Hello again, I have good news for you and also some bad news. First good news, Chapter 15 is now up, and it is very long. Bad news because of me writing the chapters to be longer it takes me more time to type them and hence I have just started on chapter 16. So as always please read and review. Also I have been asked what is a Fayth? So I think that there might be more than one person who is wondering what they are. Very simply they are the Summons, at least in the games. They are sort of in charge of what goes on in the world. In my story they play as sort of like angels. Until they go to earth later. Hope this answers any questions but don't worry about asking them. I will gladly answer as many as I can. Also for those who are anonymous reviewers and would like to know when I am going to update, just email me your email and I will email you when I do. For thanks see bottom now on with the story. Also wanted to add that in a recent interview with JK Rowling herself she said that there were only 12 possible O.W.L.s so that is the scale that I used.

Chapter Fifteen: The End of Summer

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Congratulations on completing your O.W.L. year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Below are your results. They are broken down into theory and practical where applicable. Your grade is the combined two. Practical added more points then theory. You had the possibility of getting 9 O.W.L.s you received an amazing 7 out of 9. 5 of them being outstanding and the other 2 being exceeds expectations. Below are the results broken down by class. Please see the note at the bottom about Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Once again congratulations Mr. Potter.

Charms: Theory; O, Practical; O Result: Outstanding.

Potions: Theory; E Practical; O Result: Outstanding.

Care of Magical Creatures: Theory; O Practical; O Result: Outstanding.

DADA: Theory; O Practical* O Result: Outstanding.

Herbology: Theory; O Practical; E Result: Outstanding.

Transfiguration: Theory; E Practical; E Result: Exceeds Expectations.

Astronomy: Theory; E Practical; A Result: Exceeds Expectations (We made exceptions for the practical because of the attack on Professor McGonagall)

History of Magic: Theory; A Result: Pass however no O.W.L.

Divination: Theory; T Practical; T Result: Fail.

*As a result of your outstanding Practical work in DADA we are putting a recommendation to Hogwarts that you be allowed to teach the class. We heard of your DA club that you set up and every member except for one received an outstanding on their O.W.L.s or their N.E.W.T.'s. Please contact Professor Dumbledore about this and good luck in the upcoming year.

Sincerely yours,

Miranda Shawshank

Department of Magical Education

Ministry of Magic

"Oh, man, no way I got 7 O.W.L.s out of a possible 9, that's crazy. And look potions, I passed potion with an outstanding. Snape is going to freak when he sees me in his class again."

"What? Are you nuts? You are going to whiling take Snape and Potions next year?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, I want to be an Auror I think."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Sorry I won't be going with you. I got an acceptable and I wanted to be an auror but the more I thought about it the more I didn't like the idea."

"Well that is cool, so what are you planning to do for a career?"

"Well either work in the ministry like my dad or work with my brothers if they will let me. I haven't really decided yet."

"So how many O.W.L.s did you get?"

"I got 6, 3 of them were outstanding and 3 were exceeds expectations."

They compared their results and they had done pretty much the same except Ron got an E in History of Magic and an E in charm theory and DADA theory. He got an O in practical Charms and DADA. He also failed Divination and got two E's in transfiguration. He got one E in Potions and Astronomy theory. And he got tow O's in Care of Magical Creatures. They were done comparing and finally noticed that Hermione was really quiet.

"Hey Mione what's up? How did you do?"

"I did..."

"Oh come on what? You know that you got all O's"

"That's just it, I didn't."

"What!" Ron yelled. "Let me see that."

Ron ripped the letter out of her hands and started to read.

"What the!!" He yelled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She got out of 11 possible she got 11 O.W.L.s."

"Well there is a surprise, but why are you so upset Mione?"

"Cause she got three E's."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, Harry she got O's in all of the rest."

"That awesome Mione, but out of curiosity what did you get E's in?"

"Well I got an E in Astronomy practical but I don't think anyone did that well. And I got an E in practical in Arthimacy. But then I got an E on the practical in Potions! Snape doesn't allow people into his N.E.W.T.'s class if they didn't get an O in their practical."

"Oh yeah, well do you need potions for your future career?"

"Well no but.."

"What's the problem then?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron you just don't understand. This will greatly diminish my chances of Head Girl."

"Are you sure? I mean you passed every single O.W.L. that you took."

"Hold on, I got an idea, you are already a prefect and Professor Dumbledore trusts you so why don't you ask him to talk to Snape if you really want to take potions."

"Yeah, that might work. I will just have to talk to him later in the summer."

And so it was settled Hermione would talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if she could get into potions. They sat down to lunch and Mrs. Weasley was hoping around with excitement for their O.W.L. results. They all ate their lunch then decided to retire to their respective homes and get settled in. Hermione and Ron left along with Mrs. Weasley promising to come by later. Harry was left alone with his thoughts and feelings. He didn't tell them about the teaching position that he was offered. He would talk to Dumbledore about it later. He really didn't think he would accept but no harm came from talking. As it was, Harry had yet to explore the PotBlack Manor so he decided that he would do that now and then work out later. He also wanted to practice some of the things he had learned form Tidus. Harry walked around the PotBlack Manor looking at pictures and family trees that were on the wall. The mansion was laid out in the same manor as the BlackPot mansion with some major differences. There was no library but an astronomy tower to closely study the stars. Instead of the forest there was an enormous Quidditch pitch complete with training programs for every position. Harry also found many hidden passages that would lead to various rooms that had some beds and the occasional chest or truck full of secretive possessions. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon exploring through his parents belongings and attempting to learn more about them. He also found a muggle workout room with free weights and other numerous workout machines. Harry then found the master bedroom that his parents slept in and Harry had to hold back tears as he saw numerous photographs of their wedding day, the day that Harry was born, and pictures of their days at Hogwarts. Harry sat there in a chair in front of the fireplace looking through books of pictures, well into the night. Dobby appeared as quietly as he could and spoke to Harry.

"Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby is wondering if you would like something to eat? Your friends came by earlier but Dobby tell them that Harry Potter is visiting his parents memories. They felt that you would appreciate the time alone."

"Thank you Dobby, you are correct I did need the time alone but I am hungry. Tell you what I am going to go workout and then eat. So do you think that maybe you could have something in about an hour?"

"Of course sir, we will fix something up in a jiffy. What would Harry Potter like to eat?"

"Ummm Oh I forgot that I would have to pick something to eat. I used to eating what the Dursleys told me to eat. Tell you what can you surprise me?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby also understands and feels bad for what Dobby did to Harry Potter before his second year. But Harry Potter showed how great he truly is but thwarting He-who-must-not-be-named plans, and by saving Dobby. Dobby is always in your debt Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby you don't owe me a thing. Just being a friend and not punishing yourself is all I will ask of you."

"Harry Potter truly is a great and powerful wizard. We will go make your dinner now, enjoy your workout."

And with that Dobby disappeared leaving Harry with a smirk on his face.

"That is one crazy houself." He chuckled.

Harry then went to the workout room and went through his drills. He got a good workout and headed to the kitchen for some dinner. When he arrived he saw a plate full of fat noodles covered in a creamy white sauce with cooked shrimp mixed in. On the side was some garlic bread and to wash it down a nice cold butterbeer. Dobby was standing next to the table jumping up and down like a nutcase.

"Looks good Dobby, what is it?"

"Oh Harry Potter sir is in for a treat. This is Dobby's personal favorite, it is called Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo. The sauce is Alfredo sauce and you can substitute the shrimp for chicken or have it plain."

"Alright, well can't wait."

Harry sat down and took a bite, he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Oh no! Harry Potter sir doesn't like it. Oh no no."

"Dobby relax, I was only joking with you. I love it, it is really good." Harry was laughing as he spoke.

"Harry Potter is not very funny."

"Ha, sorry Dobby."

So Harry and Dobby ate and they talked about nothing of importance. Harry was wondering as he went back to the Black Pot mansion to sleep whether or not he could blend the tow parts together so it would be one. He would have to ask Zidane about that later. 

The next day Harry awoke and found Zidane he asked him if the mansions could be made into one. Surprisingly he said yes and the know how was in the library. Harry searched the library until he found the Potter Black book on the mansions. It basically said that originally the mansion was built for the two families as one, but they later added the split for privacy. There was an easy enchantment that had to be said outside or it could seriously hurt.

"Okay sounds easy enough for me, Zidane?" He called.

"Yes sir?"

"I need all the houselves to come outside with me so I can change the insides."

"No problem sir, just give us about 5 minutes."

So Harry went outside and waited. He had yet to venture outside and what a sight to behold. He looked back at the enormous mansion, it seemed to loom down at him. It had many towers and levels that apparently Harry had yet to discover. In front and surrounding the mansion was an enormous luscious green lawn complete with a garage and gravel driveway lined by torches. In front of the garage was a sleek black motorcycle. It looked very much like the motorcycle that had haunted his dreams when he was young. He didn't know it was his godfather's bike until third year and it looked like it was brand new. He would have to talk to Lupin about learning how to drive it. At the end of the driveway stood two tall black gates with the Potter and Black family crest on it. Harry was in silent awe, there were trees lining the whole property and off to the side was a small lake that was crystal clear. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Within five minutes all of the houselves were outside and the fireplace closed. Harry didn't want any accidents so he waited a few minutes just in case, then he started. This needed to be perfect or the house would more than likely implode and that would not a good thing. It was a simple chant but had to be said at various places on the property. The first being right at the front doors which Harry did, then he moved to the west side, the south side, the east, and then back to the north. From there he was supposed to walk in a straight line to the gates and say "Finite Transforma" Harry did that and the mansion took a leap into the air and settled down looking bigger and more majestic than before. Also the gates changed to have Harry's symbol encased in a new family crest which guarded over the gates.

"Well Dobby, what do you say we go check this out and see if it worked."

"Yes sir, Dobby is thinking that it did work, you did everything you were supposed to."

Harry and Dobby walked back inside with the house elves following, to see the mansion the way it was originally created. Harry then spent the next few hours exploring just the lower floor. It was well into the night now and Harry decided sleep was in order.

Over the next few days Dumbledore would come by and teach Harry how to drive both a stick and an automatic. Lupin would teach Harry how to drive and fly the motorcycle. It was the day that Dumbledore was supposed to pick up Harry's new viper, and after Dumbledore had explained to Harry that the GTSR was strictly a race car that could not be driven on the road, Harry had decided on the RT/10 as his viper of choice. Harry loved cars and would probably buy some more after he graduated, but for now Harry and Ron were awaiting for his arrival. Harry had learned that his property was unplotable and that you could get into it by the gates off the street you just had to know the password. Harry and Dumbledore had set up a password and only they knew what it was so there would not be a problem for Dumbledore delivering the car. Harry was attempting to play a civil game of chess with Ron and was losing spectacularly. Ron and Hermione pretty much spent all of their time with Harry discovering new places and dungeons that were full of cool things. They even found a potions lab in the dungeons which Hermione was gushing over. Harry (though wouldn't admit it for the world) was actually looking forward to using it while on vacation so he could really sock it Snape when school started. Harry went over to the Weasley's and Grangers sometimes to explore their new homes. Ron and Harry would play Quidditch at every chance they could. Harry was teaching Hermione how to fly and she was getting better. She was now able to fly by herself which Harry was quite proud of. Then all of a sudden Harry heard a roar of an engine and he ran outside to see Dumbledore and Lupin standing next to a beautiful V10 powered white with two thick blue racing stripes running down the middle Dodge Viper RT/10.

"Oh man Harry that is a thing of beauty." Ron said.

"Thanks mate, this is my favorite American car."

"How do you know so much about cars? Especially living with the Dursleys?"

"Well my uncle tried to get my cousin into cars, you know make a man out of him. Well that didn't take and all the books and magazines were up in the second bedroom. I would read them when I got bored. They were very educational and interesting to read, especially those tuner magazines."

"What is a tuner magazine?"

"Oh they were magazines specifically for people who like to customize their cars or trucks. In Japan it is a really big scene and in America it is becoming one rather quickly. They would take a regular old car and put on all kinds of modifications that would make the car faster and look cooler. Then would race them illegally late at night."

"Oh well that makes sense, though those muggles sure are weird. Racing cars late at night? Who would have thought."

"Harry I think that we should visit your relatives tomorrow and explain the situation to them. However I suggest that you and myself go for a little test drive to see just how fast this baby can go." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Professor are you suggesting that I speed and brake the law?"

"Of course not Harry, I am suggesting that we drive and obey any present laws. If there are no laws like the streets around your mansion then of course you can do whatever you like." He replied with a chuckle.

So Harry and Professor Dumbledore got inside of the car and Harry started her up. He heard an instant sound of power and revved the engine a couple of times, then sped out of the driveway. Harry threw her into 2nd then 3rd and so on until he was pushing close to the edge. Both Harry and Dumbledore were hooting and hollering as they slowed down to catch their breath from the instant speed that this car produced. Apparently since there was the motorcycle and a garage at the manor the Potters and Black picked a spot with plenty of open roads. They had a ball just driving as fast as they could. Dumbledore looked like a teenager again. Harry pulled back into the mansion and went to go to the garage. They got out(as it was a manual door) and Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now Harry I would ask that you not tell anybody about that. People might think it was weird for the Headmaster to act like a muggle teenager."

"Ha, your secret is safe with me Professor."

"Good, well I have had a blast but I must bid you goodnight. These bones are not as young as they used to be. I shall arrive tomorrow around 9 am. We should catch your Aunt and Uncle sometime around noon. Oh and I suggest wearing a muggle suit."

"Okay Professor, goodnight then."

Professor walked into the house and flooed back to Hogwarts and Harry preceded to the garage to open the door. When he did he saw something that he was not expecting. Inside was another car, except that this one was covered in a car cover. Harry carefully removed it and saw a sleek 1967 Shelby GT. 500 Mustang. He just stared at the car in all of its glory. He couldn't believe it, his parents loved cars too. He put the cover back on and moved the Viper inside next to it. The garage magically expanded to allow many cars inside. Harry decided that he would take the Mustang out for a test drive later. He then went inside and saw Ron beating Hermione in chess again. They looked up and smiled at him.

"How did it go Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh my God it was amazing, I will take you guys out in it later, but I can only take one at a time because it is a two seater. I love it, though I have got to say my lightning bolt and Firebolt are faster."

"Cool, okay Harry moment of truth, which is better, Viper or your broomstick?"  
  
"OH man, well for speed the broomstick for comfort the Viper, the handling was superb but I think that the broomstick gets better handling. So without a shadow of a doubt the broomstick is my favorite. I doubt there is anything in this world that will replace my broomstick. Though this car certainly comes close. Plus you can't fly with my Viper."

"Well Harry we are tired so I am going home. What time do you think that you will be home tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably not until late but I will floo you when I get home. Sometime soon probably on Sunday I am going to check out the Potter Manor. Apparently there is some family history in the manor that will help me understand the past about King Arthur, Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor."

"Okay Harry, well I had better go home or my parents might start to worry. Be nice to your Aunt and Uncle, they are only muggles who just don't understand. Also they did sort of raise you for 11 years, so they can't be all that bad." Hermione said, matter of faculty.

"Yeah mate I gotta go to. You know mom she will freak if I am not home in a few."

So Ron flooed home and Hermione came over and gave him a quick kiss then she too flooed home, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. He was getting pretty good at not getting lost and he spent most of his time that he was alone in the library or in Padfoot's Grounds as he had come to call the forest. His thirst for knowledge was always there so he would sit in the library reading books or down in the potions lab attempting new and complicated potions. He had finished his homework a few nights ago and was already reading through his new text books. Turns out that Dumbledore had already talked to Snape and Hermione would be joining him in Potions while Ron had signed up for Muggle Studies. Other than that they were in all the same classes except for when Harry and Ron were supposed to have Divination ( which they immediately dropped) Hermione was still taking Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. While the boys had free hours. They had gone to Diagon Alley and gotten their books and such. Mrs. Weasley also told them to look into some new dress robes. Harry had decided that he would keep the ones that he used to view the sphere except that he added a scepter like staff to this wardrobe. The staff was made of ancient wood that had numerous phoenixes flying up and around the shaft. At the top was a crystal ball that had a roaring Griffin, a flying green and white phoenix, and a small castle with a sword in a stone laying in front of the castle. Harry had the ideas and had gone to Olivanders to see if he could make it. Mr. Olivander was stunned at the request but obliged especially when he saw the idea.

"A green and white phoenix Mr. Potter? You do know of the significance of this bird do you not?"

"Yes sir, once rumored to be the phoenix of Merlin but later decided that no such phoenix existed."

"Indeed, however I know of a different story that I will not repeat unless circumstance come to play later."

As he was talking, Hope decided it would be a good time to show herself. She had been disguising herself and would always rest on Harry's shoulder. She was very loyal and proactive. Harry did not mind at all, and neither did Hedwig.

"Good Lord, is that a green and white? No it can't be, no way you would have had to receive a different wand, are you?"

"Relax sir, I will tell you this in great faith that it will not be repeated."

"I will oblivate myself afterwards Mr. Potter."

"Good, I am indeed the Heir of Merlin and of Godric Gryffindor, the sword in the stone comes from my other ancestor."

"King Arthur?"

"Yes King Arthur, how did you know? Just about everybody believes him to be a simple muggle."  
  
"Well let's just say that I know differently."

"Oh, well do you think that you can create the staff for me?"

"OH yes especially with who you are, though I warn you, you will be able to do magic with this staff because the only wood that will work for this staff is the same wood that I used in Merlin's wand."

Mr. Olivander obviously did not know how that simple statement would affect Harry because Mr. Olivander was then saying "Ennervate" to awaken Harry.

"Sorry about that, but are you really that old?"

"Well yes, you did see the sign out front. It says maker of fine wands since 549 BC"

And that was how the conversation ended. Mr. Olivander happily made the staff and then immediately oblivated himself so he could not be used for information. Harry loved the staff and would take special care of it.

He was now reading his potions textbook and trying some of the potions. He recognized most of them from his training with Tidus. He was hoping that, that git of a Professor would try and prove to the class that Harry cheated on his test to get in, and try and make a fool out of him like he did in his first year. Harry would be ready for him this year. He was even reading advanced books that he had found in the library. He knew Snape well and would be prepared for anything.

The next day at nine Harry and Dumbledore left to go to the Dursleys. They arrived around lunch time and Harry saw the station wagon in the driveway. He pulled the Viper into the driveway and couldn't help but smirk when he saw Aunt Petunia looking at the car from the nearby window. Harry and Albus walked to the front door and rang the bell. He only had to wait about a millisecond when the door flung open.

"Good afternoon kind sirs. How can I help you?" He asked nicely.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley I presume?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, that is I."

"We were wondering if we could have a word with you inside." Albus said.

"Of course, of course, please come in, and may I add that you have a lovely car there."

"Well thank you."

"So what can I be of service to you both?"

"Well we have come to talk to you about your nephew."

"Oh? Which one?" Vernon started to noticeable sweat.

"If my memory serves me correct you only have one nephew." Harry replied.

"Well....well I guess you are right." He stammered out. "But I have not seen that boy in some time. What do you want with him?"

"It's not what we want with him, it's what I want with you."

"What are you talking about? You aren't Harry."

"Oh yes I am and I along with my professor here will only be taking a few minutes of your time."

At this point Aunt Petunia came walking into the sitting room.

"Vernon, dear who are our guests?"

"This man claims to be that brat Harry and this is supposed to be one of his professors."

"Oh? Professor who?"

"Professor Dumbledore ma'am" Dumbledore replied. " Harry I believe if we change back to our normal clothes and I lengthen my beard back to its original length they should believe us."

"Okay Professor."

And that is exactly what they did. In a few seconds Harry was standing there in some jeans and a sweatshirt that fit, while Albus was wearing a blue robe with gold stars and his normal long white beard.

"Well what do you want? And how did you do that? I thought you would get expelled if you did that freaky little school."

"Well in the magical world I am now an adult so I can do magic whenever I please. However we did not come here to discuss that. I wanted you to know that I will not be returning to live here again."

"Well that is a relief" Mr. Dursley said.

"However this leaves your entire family in danger. Voldemort will eventually learn of this and come after you in an attempt to hurt me emotionally. He is mistaken if he thinks that your loss would mess me up emotionally like the loss of my godfather did but he will try nonetheless."

"Therefore with your permission I would like to place a fideleous charm on you so no wizards except the secret keeper can find you or see you. Your lives will continue as normal except wizards and witches will not be able to see you." Dumbledore picked up where Harry left off. Aunt Petunia who was more familiar with the charm spoke up.

"And who will be the secret keeper?"

"That would be me?" Harry replied.

"Why you?"

"Because I will not tell anyone and should I be killed it won't matter anyway. Should Voldemort kill me then more than likely he will kill everybody including you in attempts to take over the world."

"OH! Well okay. I guess we had better go ahead and do this. But before we do Harry I have something that rightfully belongs to you." Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It is your mother's school trunk, I got it when she was killed but I never opened it and I eventually forgot about it, until I found it last week. Let me go get it for you."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"You're welcome Harry." 

Aunt Petunia got the trunk for Harry and he shrunk it to fit in his pocket. Albus then left the house and Harry cast the spell. Albus came back in but he couldn't see them so he assumed that it had worked. Harry bid them farewell and actually thanked his Aunt and Uncle for taking him in when he was a child. Uncle Vernon actually stood up and shook Harry's hand. While Aunt Petunia gave him a quick hug.

"Lily would be so proud of you Harry. We are so sorry for treating you the way we did."

"Believe it or not Aunt Petunia but I do sort of understand why did you do what you did. This past two weeks I have read my parents Will and visited their vault which has been handed down to me. In it was a letter from Hogwarts. It was addressed to you."

"What??!!"

"Your mother wanted one of you to grow up the muggle way. So she kept your letter from you. She never thought nor wished that magic would come between you like it did. My mother thought it best that I choose whether or not I should tell you. I am hoping that I did the right thing."

"Thank you Harry, you truly are a great person and I can only imagine how great a wizard you are. Good luck with Voldemort, we will be praying for you."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I will do my best. I might drop in from time to time if you all don't mind."

Harry and Albus then took their leave and silently drove back to Harry's home. They both were in shock at how sincere and pleasant the Dursleys had been. Harry got home and Albus flooed to Hogwarts leaving Harry alone to think. He didn't want to see anyone yet so he went to his favorite place, Padfoot's grounds, it was a place of great relaxation for Harry. He fell asleep in the grounds on many nights, and it was one of the house elves that would conjure up a pillow and a blanket for him. Harry loved the stars, he would just sit there looking at Orion and Canis Major. Sirius would always be with Harry and no matter how powerful h became Harry would always remember those who were lost in the war. He missed his godfather and would always feel sad with the thought of Cedric Diggory. He swore to avenge their deaths. Any time Harry would have these thoughts he would work out extra hard and study even harder. Harry and his friends only had about a week left in their vacation and Harry woke up one day and decided it was a good time to create the creatures that he could summon to help him in the war. Harry had yet to make it to the Potter manor but decided to go later. He went to Sirius's room where he had left the boxes. Tidus had told him what he was supposed to do and that each creature would be a master of a certain element. There would be one creature who would be the Master of the others and Harry would ultimately be the Master of them all. Harry went to the Quidditch pitch where he would have plenty of room both up and out. Harry then put the boxes around him in a circle and opened the box that had all of the symbols on it. Inside was a model of a black and blue dragon like creature. Tidus had told him that names would come to him, and the did. Harry decided he would call the master Bahamut.

"Bahamut, master of all other summons and helper of good. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out of the space and come to me."

After Harry said this, a great void seemed to open up in the sky, and the little statue flew up into the void. It then exploded and a massive dragon like creature stepped through. He had massive wings on his back and could stand up straight on two legs. He flew down to where Harry was and spoke.

"Master you have called, and I have answered. I must say it has taken you some time to call me. When you touched the boxes we were created. Only waiting for your call."

"Really? But I thought that I was supposed to create you?"

"Oh you did but it was on a subconscious level. We have all taken our forms and are awaiting your call. All you will have to do, once you have called us here for the first time, is call out our name and we will come. Also you will be empowered with the power to control the elements though you have to be wearing one of the rings to do so."

"You mean I am going to be an elemental?"

"Yes, and no, you con only use the elements when you are wearing either the ring of seven or one of the rings that will be created when the rest are called. I suggest wearing the ring of seven an destroying the other six."

"Why?"

"Well if anybody wears one of the rings they can control that creature and element. But by wearing the ring of seven you will have to train to control the elements separately and when you wish to do so."

"Well, I agree with you, so I will call the remaining six and together we will destroy their rings. Save the one of seven."

"Excellent choice Master. I have to wait for my charges so I will stand behind my box. Continue clockwise."

So Harry opened the next box with a green symbol on it. Inside there was a statue of what seemed to be an ogre, he was holding a club and was brown. But he seemed to be made of part Human and part Rock. Harry then called him.

"Titan, master of the earth. Arise and help the good defeat the evil. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out of the earth and come to me."

When he was done an earthquake hit the pitch and a hole opened up. Out of it came an enormous man like creature. It doubled Hagrid in height and width and carried a massive club on his shoulder. He stood up tall then knelt down on one knee and spoke in a perfect tone.

"The young master has called and I have answered. I swear my allegiance to the master and to the ultimate master." He then stood up and was silent. 

Harry was supposed to remain silent after they spoke and throughout the whole process except for his lines. So he moved on to the other box. It had a yellow symbol on it. Inside the box there was a bird like figure. It had many different colors on it. 

"Valefor, master of wind and air. Arise to help the good defeat the evil. Fly from the wind and come to me."

A whirlwind erupted as Harry finished speaking and out of the whirlwind came an enormous bird. Its wingspan was as long as half of the Hogwarts Express. Its wings were blue, purple, brown, and white. It flew down and recited the same pledge that Titan had. Then it stood up and was quiet. Harry moved to the next box. It had an aqua colored symbol.

"Leviathan, master of water. Arise and help the good defeat evil. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out of water and come to me."

It was if a torrential downpour had occurred and then it all seemed to concentrate on one area. The water formed a lake in midair and a sea serpent longer than the Basilisk Harry fought emerged. It was mostly blue in color with hints of green. It spoke in an ancient language but Harry understood every word. He also repeated the pledge and was silent. Harry moved to the next box which had a white symbol. Inside the box was what looked to be a blue and white woman.

"Shiva, master of ice, arise and help the good to defeat evil. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out of ice and come to me."

Harry was not looking forward to this one because Harry was not a huge fan of the cold. However as the snow started to fall Harry felt no cold air, and a woman who was pure blue and white emerged from the snow. She was about 5 and half feet tall and even though she was blue, she was very beautiful. Her hair seemed to be icicles but would flow easily. She too recited the pledge and stood behind her box. The boxes were now about five feet from each other and all the creatures were silently standing behind their boxes waiting the arrival of the remaining two. Harry moved to the next box which had a gold symbol on it. Harry opened the box and there was a model of another serpent like creature. Only this one was yellow, blue, and gold.

"Quetzlcoatl master of lightning arise and help the good to defeat the evil. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out of lightning and come to me."

The sound of thunder could be heard for miles, even though Harry was still technically inside. Lightning stuck all around and Harry's glowed as if it were on fire, but he felt no pain. Amongst the lightning a serpent like creature emerged looking just like the model only bigger. It then recited the pledge and flew behind its box. Harry then moved onto the final box. The final box was a mix of red , orange, and white, and when he opened the box there was a magnificent red and gold phoenix.

"Great Phoenix, master of fire and life arise had help the good defeat evil. I call upon thee to rise. Rise out o the ashes and come to me."

A great and strong fire erupted and then died almost as quickly as it had come. Out of the ashes an enormous phoenix came to life. It started to sing and Hope appeared out of nowhere and sang with him. The phoenix then trilled out the pledge which Harry understood with no problems.

"Masters of the elements, I have called you and you have answered it freely. I thank you for helping me in the up and coming war. You have sworn your allegiance to me and now I must ask that you swear to help not only me but also to always help good until it is no longer necessary for you to help. Do you swear to these ideals?"

There was a sudden shout of " WE DO".

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Master but know that you do not need to thank us for our services. It was you that have brought us to this realm and we are thankful for that. We are proud to fight with you and we will always protect you, even if you cant see us, we will be there. Now when I disappear the rings will be destroyed and only one will exist, when the war is over and you are on your death bed in the many years in the future you must destroy the ring, or we will not be able to fulfill our pledge." Bahamut said.

"Why is that?"

"Well if you die and the ring is still around then we will die as well. I ask that you wait until you are very old so that we can always help you. When you destroy the ring anyone who is good will be able to learn how to summon us. Though it will probably take some time. Your direct ancestors will be born the power and know how."

"Okay, well again, that makes sense."

"Very well, we will now take our leave, though remember to train and we will be helping of course. When I leave the ring will be resting in my box. Goodbye for now Master Potter."

And with that they nodded and faded into their respective elements. Leaving an awestruck Harry. These creatures were powerful but they would do whatever Harry asked. He was overwhelmed with the responsibility and decided to talk to Dumbledore about training in the elements.

"Crack!" Was the next sound that Harry heard.

"Dobby, what are you doing? You gave me a heart attack. What's up?"

"Dobby is sorry for scaring Harry Potter but Dobby must know is Harry Potter done sir?"

"Yes, and don't worry about it, just have had some bad experiences with apparation. How long did it take?"

"About 8 hours, sir."

"Eight hours! Whoa, that's not good, isn't the election today?"

"Yes, that is why Dobby has come sir, you only have an hour to vote."

"You're kidding me right?"

"NO sir, Dobby does not kid sir, Harry Potter must be getting to the ministry his Weasey needs to win."

So Harry ran to the foray and flooed to the ministry of magic where many important people were walking around and talking amongst themselves. Albus and Professor McGonagall were among them.

"Professor!" He called.

"Ah Harry I was wondering if you would be showing up."  
  
"Yeah well I was awakening some friends."

"No need to be secretive Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has already informed me of some of your new assets." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh good, yeah according to Dobby I have just spent the last eight hours awakening my new helpers so to speak. And if possible , Professor Dumbledore I am wondering if you have any background in element training?"

"Well, I have a little but let's not discuss it now, we can wait until you're back at Hogwarts."

"Okay, say how do I vote?"

"Oh, go to the back room and there will be a ballot box. Simply use your wand to pick out the person you wish to vote for. Well actually you have to spell out the name. You see wizard elections are a closed ballot. The people running for office will let only those who might vote for them know that they are running. Unless they are really brave like Mr. Weasley who told the prophet."

"Why so careful?"

"Well some die, some get pushed out by force. Anything that will cause them to drop out. People will do anything to win.

"Oh, okay, well I think that I will go vote now, remind me to never run for office."

Harry went to the back and spelled out Arthur Weasley twice ( as he got two votes because of his name). Then rejoined the two professors.

"So now what?"

"Well we all wait until the poles are closed then head home and wait for the special edition of the prophet. It will have a statement from the new Minister of Magic."

"Okay, so how long until the poles close?"

"Only five minutes."

So Harry waited the five minutes and bid Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall good evening, then flooed home. 

Harry was sitting down to dinner when Ron came flying into the kitchen with Dobby close on his heels and Mione behind him.

"HARRY!!" They called.

"Whoa, what is it guys? Did Mr. Weasley win?"

"Ummm, we have some bad news." Hermione said.

"You're kidding me, he didn't win?"

"No he didn't but that is not the worst of it."

"Well what?"

"Maybe you should read this."

Ron handed Harry the Daily Prophet and the headline said in bold letters, "DOLORES UMBRIDGE: New Minister of Magic." In smaller yet just as bold letters right underneath, said "HARRY POTTER: Suspended indefinitely from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on accusations of working together with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

__

A/N: Hello again, now before you all start yelling at me about my horrible cliff hanger let me tell you that I had not originally planed on this but I felt that the chapter was already too long so I ended it with the cliff hanger. There is good news for the next chapter, School will be starting, and that is all I am going to say. Now thanks for those who have reviewed the last chapter. Also I wanted to mention that two people who love cars probably more than myself have brought to my attention that a Viper GTSR is an illegal road car, used only on the track. You will see that I have changed that to go with my story. I thank you Paul and Swordmaster mage. Okay on with the thanks and comments.

****

CastusAlbusCor: I am happy, I hope that this is another good day. Thanks

****

Angelis1: Sorry about that, I have tried to slow down and explain things, has it worked? Thanks

****

Harry and Hermione 88: I hope the grades were to your liking. Thanks.

****

AthenaKitty: Never in a million years. Dobby only wanted to be owned so he could belong to a family. He got lonely and was thrilled to have Harry ask him as he could keep his freedom and belong. Now careful with jumping to conclusions about Umbridge, but well I guess you will have to wait and see. Now I already killed Wormy, so who are you chopping up over there, Lol, thanks for reviewing.

****

Hilel: You are most correct, I completely forgot about that part. Wakka is the first people to see him on Besaid. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Love48841: Thank you glad you like it.

****

Gual1: Hehe more than you know, oops didn't mean to let that slip. That plays an important part later. Thanks

****

Nasser Himura: Ah a Dobby fan, you don't like the Weasley's? Why not? I got tired of the poor family image, besides Ron complains too much so now he has no reason to complain. Thanks glad you like it so far.

****

Jake: OMG that would be a brilliant idea. Sorry had to. I am writing as fast as I can but it will be some time till I can update. Sorry, but glad you like it so far.

****

Swordmaster mage: Again thanks for letting me know about that car. I am thinking of writing an off story where Harry goes street racing with Dumbledore, what do you think? Thanks glad you like it.

****

Randomreaderguy: Thanks glad you like it. I have already brought up the issue of the Fayths so I hope it answered your question.

****

Katie Moore: I know and I can only assume how angry you are right now. But glad that you like it so far.

****

Midnightfirestar: Well thank you, glad you like it, I will indeed write more.

****

Wadeki: Thank you glad you like it.

****

TuxedoMac: Well I am glad that it makes more sense now. I hope that I can continue to surprise my readers in every chapter. Thanks

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: You are so going to mace me to death. I love them sorry but I just can't stop myself. Glad you like it though. Thanks.

****

Order of Dumbledore: Well thank you, I don't believe I have seen you before so I am going to assume you are new. I am glad that you like it so far. We will see his powers soon. Trust me. Thanks. 

To all those who are reading and reviewing and to those who aren't. I appreciate everybody reading I will update as soon as I can. If necessary I will cut Chapter 16 short to give you all something to read but we will have to wait and see. Thanks again. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Umbridge and Hogwarts

A/N: Hello once again, This will be short for more see at the end. First, I wanted to say that a lot of you were not really happy with what I did in Chapter 15, come on I thought it was really funny. Okay, second this chapter is shorter then the previous two because I didn't want a cliff hanger on this one. So chapter 17 will be longer. About 17 I have started it but have no clue on when I will finish. Be patient please, finals are coming up rather soon. Anyway on with the story. Please Review, and if you would like to get an email from me when I update just let me know in a review or email.

Chapter Sixteen: Umbridge and Hogwarts

Harry just stood there stunned. Suspended indefinitely from school? What was he supposed to do? He was not yet an adult in the muggle world and he had not graduated from Hogwarts so there was no one that would give him a job. He just starred at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry before you explode, you had better finish the article then explode. But just know that we will stand by you no matter what, and that we are going to fight this." Hermione said.

Harry just nodded and continued to read the newspaper.

"In the new Mistress of Magic address to the public, she demanded that things need to be taken under serious control. Ms. Dolores Umbridge who won the vote by a 60 percent margin and was working with Cornlious Fudge and as Headmistress of Hogwarts for some time, said that Harry Potter was indeed lying about the return of you-know-who, and about the death of Cedric Diggory. She is quoted as saying: "While I was high inquisitor and Headmistress at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter deliberately broke the rules and lied about the so called return of he-who-must-not-named. I have also learned that he apparently believes he is a legal adult because of an ancient law. Well my first official act is to get rid of that law and demand that Harry Potter be stricken of all legal adult rights. If he is not placed back with his legal muggle guardians within the next 24 hours I will have him arrested and placed in Azakaban. I will not tolerate any lies about the supposed return of you-know-who." This was only a part of her speech. She later told the Daily Prophet that she is investigating the death of Mr. Diggory in attempts to bring Mr. Potter in on charges. She also said that she will be keeping a watchful eye on Hogwarts. If she finds it necessary she will herself fire Albus Dumbledore and replace him with Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who was then cleared of all charges and given his magic back. Mr. Malfoy is quoted as saying, "It is about time we got someone respectable in office. With Mr. Fudge playing a death eater to a dark lord that doesn't exist is an outcry to the magical community." The prophet will be given exclusive interviews with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Umbridge at a later time."

Harry threw down the paper in disgust and was about to explode when Dumbledore came in.

"How can she? I thought that only the governors and you could suspend someone?"

"She has taken most of our authority away, she has basically made herself queen. And unfortunately Harry you must go back to the Dursely's."

"What? You are kidding right? I mean they will go crazy if they see me on their doorstep."

"I know that Harry, but it is either that or Azakaban."

"Do I have to pick? How am I going to get to the Dursely's?"

"Well you have a car right? I won't be able to come with you though. I have start of the term business to do, but I think that you will find a map to your desired destination located in your car."

"But sir, I already know how to get to the Dursely's. Why the map?"

"I believe that the map will explain itself to you. But you had better get going. Umbridge will be watching your location."

"Yes sir, can you see that Ron and Hermione get to Hogwarts okay and that their homes are protected?"

"No problem Harry."

So Harry got some things together and bid Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore goodbye. They all promised that they would get to the bottom of this before long. Harry got into his Viper and saw a parchment that read,

"Dear Harry,

This is a map to Hogwarts that only you can see and read. There is something fishy going on here and I intend to find out what. In the meantime, go to the Dursely's and talk to them, also keep an eye out for any strange activity in that area. Then put a spell to make your car and you invisible, then drive here. I will hide you here until we figure this out. The spell to mask your magical signature is "Masco Magica". See you when you arrive.

Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore."

So Harry started the drive to the Dursely's. He arrived on Privet Drive and immediately noticed several people walking around that should not have been there. "Looks like they are working over time." He mused. He pulled into the driveway and quickly got inside.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought that school started soon." Aunt Petunia cried out.

"Well it does, but things are not well. A new mistress of Magic was elected and she is a horrible person. I think she might work for Voldemort but who knows. Anyway she has suspended me from Hogwarts indefinitely. However Albus told me to come to you and tell you the situation then cast an invisibility charm on myself and the car, then drive to Hogwarts."

"When are you leaving? And when does school start?"

"Well school starts tomorrow, and I will be leaving in a few minutes. It's a long drive to Hogwarts and if I leave now I should make it sometime around nighttime. I just wanted you to know the plan. Also I need in the garage so I can hide the car and nobody will notice it just disappear."

"Okay."

Harry walked outside and heard an all to familiar laugh.

"Well Potter, I guess it's a good thing for us that you follow the rules like a good boy."

"Good God Malfoy, would you please stop with the threats and empty promises. I don't know how you manage to get free each time but one day your luck will run out."

A new voice came out and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Enough of this pointless banter. Just attack and capture the boy. He cannot use magic so he is defenseless."

A voice rang through Harry's head. "Master we are awaiting your call to attack."

"Bahamut?" He asked in his head.

"Yes master,"

"Good, I won't call you unless it is absolutely needed. I don't want to give you guys away quite yet." 

It was at this time that Harry was glad that he had brought Godric Gryffindor's sword with him.

"Well Malfoy," He said as he swung his sword from his back out in front of him. "I am not completely defenseless. I do have this sword."  
  
"Ooh a sword, big deal, that can do no harm. NOW ATTACK!"

There was a blur of movement as seven death eaters sprung into action leaving Malfoy and the other death eater who sounded like a female. Harry couldn't place the voice, but he had heard it before. He didn't get another second to think as the death eaters were hurling out spells one right after another. Harry was jumping, rolling, and dodging out of the way. He got tired of being defensive and started to attack them with his sword. He sliced somebody's wand hand off and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out cold. But somebody came up behind him and hit him with an Expelliarmus spell springing his sword away from him. Harry retaliated by punching the death eater in the head. He heard bones snapping and they didn't belong to Harry. He then ran straight at two more death eaters. They both yelled out, "AVADA KEDAVRA" Which he easily jumped over and kicked out his feet sending them both to the ground unconscious. 

"Fools, you are wizards, hit him with magic!" The mysterious death eater yelled.

"Yes Boss!." The remaining three said together.

They then started to cast every spell imaginable including the unforgivables at Harry. However what the five death eaters failed to notice was that Harry had silently cast the spell to mask his magical signature. The spell itself was untraceable so there was no way for the ministry to know that he cast it. Harry heard an all too familiar curse yelled at him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry silently cast the strongest shield in existence, (that Merlin himself had created) and watched in amusement (and horror) as the spell rebounded off the shield and hit the caster. The death eater dropped dead.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? You assured us that he would not be able to do magic!!!" 

The death eater standing next to Malfoy, simply looked on in amazement.

"I don't know, he would have gotten an owl for the improper use of magic. Its impossible." She screamed.

"I think we had better take our leave now." Malfoy said.

"Aww, come on Malfoy, you don't want to fight me because I can do magic? You are no fun at all. But if you must leave, go ahead. Say hi to Tom for me."

Malfoy, and the mysterious women attempted to apperate away but discovered that they could not. Harry in the mean time had taken out the other two death eaters and had broken their wands, along with tying them all up. Along with the dead one, you can never be too careful, constant vigilance.

"What have you done boy?" Malfoy asked.

"Well actually nothing major. It was you that cast the invisibility bubble and the anti-apparation shield. I merely strengthened it so you couldn't go away."

"That will be your undoing boy!!" He snarled out.

But he never got another word out Harry had apperated behind them and stunned them. "Tom keeps hiring dumber and dumber people." He wanted to see who this mysterious women was to he pulled the hood down and the mask off.

"Good God, how is this possible???"

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were in their homes getting ready for the train ride to Hogwarts. They had received special permission to floo to the station. But things were still crazy. At 10:45 they arrived at the train station and were herded on to the train by Mrs. Weasley.

"Get going dears, and I do hope you will all have a good term. As soon as we can we will get Harry back. So be good."

"Yes mom." Ron and Ginny said.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem dear, Merlin knows that you will be missing Harry but he will be there before you know it."

The trains whistle blew and they all grabbed a vacant compartment and sat down quietly. All lost in their thoughts about the recent events. They had nothing to say to each other so they didn't until they heard an all to familiar sneer come from outside.

"Well, well, well, if it's not the weasels, the mudblood, and oh wait, there is no Potter around here is there? Gosh I hope that nothing horrible happened to him." He laughed with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "I warned you all that the Dark Lord will get you and you took no notice. So take notice now you filthy little....."

But he was cut off by the sound of curses that came flying at him on all angles. The three goons got hit by a bat boogey, expelliarums, and a very nasty spell that made your skin secrete puss by the three in the compartment. While a slug spitting spell, a jelly legs spell among others that came from both sides. The members of the DA came forward and took Malfoy and his goons and sent them flying down the hall.

"Sorry about Harry guys, but don't worry he will be fine and will return as soon as he can." Terry Boot said.

"Thanks guys, I am glad that our training by Harry went as well as it did." Ron said.

So the three spent the rest of the trip talking to members of the DA about some of the recent events. But all to soon the train stopped and the three friends who were joined by Neville got into a no longer horse less carriage. They had merely waved at Hagrid who had understood completely. They rode to Hogwarts in silence and walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave them a nod but they noticed that he held smile and there was no twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore looked truly old and it made Ron and Hermione worry. They sat down and soon after Professor McGonagall came in followed by about 25 little children. All looking terribly frightened and nervous. She brought forward a stool with an old looking hat on it. The brim split and the hat started to speak.

"Children of new and children of old, I normally sit up here and sing a song of the Hogwarts Four Founders. Last year I gave a warning and it was ignored. Therefore I will be telling this to you in a normal speech. Evil has returned, both within and on the outside. In order to survive the war you must put your petty differences aside and stand united behind the one who has the power. He will vanquish the Dark Power but cannot do so without the help of the school. United we stand, divided the world will fall."

And with that said, the hat was quiet again. The Great Hall was in complete silence. Never had any of the professors ever heard of the hat simply speaking outright like that. Professor McGonagall broke the silence.

"Now first years, as I call your name please come forward to be sorted into your house. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

"Arnice, Josephine!"

A small girl came forward and put the hat on. In a few seconds the hat shouted out..

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

This continued until all the first years were sorted. It seemed that no one was looking forward to being in Slytherin, as only 4 were put into the house and two of them begged to be resorted. Gryffindor got 10 new students, while Hufflepuff got 5 and Ravenclaw got 6. Dumbledore then cleared his throat and stood up. The hall fell silent in a matter of milliseconds.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know that you must be hungry so I only have a few words to say. And they are Narf, Zort, and Troz. Now tuck in!!"

"I swear he gets crazier each year." Ron whispered to Hermione.

She chuckled. "I think so, but he is simply masking his true emotion as are we. How I wish that Harry were here. It just doesn't seem like Hogwarts without Harry."

They ate their dinner and sat talking quietly with Ginny and Neville. Soon the plates disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. 

"Well now that you are full it is time for a few announcements. First off, tomorrow morning we will be having a new sixth year student who is transferring over from the Druid academy. She was unable to come this evening as the academy is held in Ireland. She will be sorted at breakfast. As always I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden, unless accompanied by a teacher. Also Mr. Filtch, our caretaker has asked me to once again remind you that there is no magic allowed in the halls and there are numerous items that are not allowed. For the full list please see Mr. Filtch. As of yet, our new defense against the dark arts teacher has yet to be resolved but never fear, we will have someone before your classes begin. Also I would like to welcome back Professor Trelawny as the Divination teacher, she will be joining Frieze. And Hagrid back as the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

This was met with polite applause.

"And finally I must address a serious problem we seem to be having. I first want to point out that the rumors are true. Harry Potter has been suspended by our new mistress of magic. However she still believes that Lord Voldemort has not returned and that Harry Potter and myself are crazy and that we are lying. But I swear to each and every one of you that Lord Voldemort is back. I have fought him and so has Mr. Potter. No matter what some women at the ministry of magic tries to tell the public, we will work together to bring of his downfall. I will also be working to get Harry Potter back in this school. Ms. Umbridge has gone to far and it will be over my dead body that Mr. Malfoy becomes a headmaster at this school." He looked directly at Draco who was showing his usual smirk. "If I hear of anyone attacking anyone in the hallway for no reason that person will have to deal with me. I also want to clarify again that Harry Potter did not murder Cedric Diggory as Ms. Umbridge claims. Harry has always fought against evil forces, and has stopped Lord Voldemort many of times. Harry Potter.."

But he was stopped short as the doors to the Great Hall flew open and several cloaked figures came floating in, all tied up and gagged. A man came walking in behind them. The man walked up to Dumbledore with his hood still up and they whispered for a few minutes. Dumbledore spoke to the professors.

"Minerva, keep all of the children here I will be back in two minutes. The rest of you line the Great Hall and make sure no one leaves. I will be returning with Arthur Weasley, some members of the Wizgamont, and a few Aurors. Make absolute sure that no one leaves, the students need to hear this."

"Yes Professor."  
  
He then ran out and flooed to the ministry. He grabbed the people and a few trustable Aurors. Then they flooed back to Hogwarts. Where the man who had entered earlier was holding his wand out at the group he had brought in. The Auror's instantly drew their wands on the apparent death eaters and the mysterious man.

One shouted to the man. "Show yourself!!"

"I will not until this has been taken care of. Mr. Snape do you have any Veritaserum on you?"

"Yes I do."

"Please bring it here, we will need it."

The man then proceeded to bring the death eaters back to consciousness. He then set around unmasking the death eaters and showing their left arms. He unmasked Marcus Flint, Mr. Crabbe Sr. and Mr. Goyle Sr. There were three that were unknown and the one that was dead was Mr. Parkinson. The man then lifted their left arm robes to reveal the dark mark. He moved to the remaining two and also lifted their left arm robes and two more death marks appeared. He then took the mask off of the man and Lucius Malfoy was shown. He then looked directly at Draco and then at Dumbledore who merely nodded. He removed the mask of the last death eater slowly to reveal none other than Ms. Dolores Umbridge, the Minister of Magic. The Great Hall gave a loud cry of horror and disbelief. Then the man removed his hood and swung himself around to face the Great Hall in a dramatic fashion. The crowd then gasped and then immediately burst into loud applause (without the Slytherins) as they saw who it was. The man who had captured so many death eaters and who had captured the minister of magic, was none other than the boy who lived, Harry Potter was back.

__

A/N: HA you see that wasn't so bad was it??? I know that a lot of you wanted Umbridge dead, but this will be better but trust me. Anyway, on with comments and reviews.

****

IU: Sorry but see above. Thanks

****

Makotochi: Thanks I am glad that someone understands.

****

Wytil: Oh no, there is no mix up she is really the minister of magic. But for how long??? Thanks

****

Izzy: Why thank you, I am glad that you like it. I guess when I ask if people want a sequel you will be answering yes to that?? Don't worry about your English, it is very good, especially since you are from Germany. You are doing an excellent job.

****

Swordmaster mage: Well it seems that you and I think a like. I too am a huge fan of the Maclaren F1, among others. Have you ever seen a Jaguar XJ220 road race car? It is a thing of beauty. I will probably start the street racing story after this one. But at least I know that I will have one reader for it. Thanks again.

****

Order of Dumbledore: Ah yes, you are right please accept my apologies. I remember you now. I am glad that no one saw that one coming, and that I could surprise a few people. I always have a scheme. Final Fantasy X is one of your favorites as well?? Out of all final fantasy games, which is your favorite? Thanks again.

****

AthenaKitty: Well that depends on what law? Umbridge, not telling. I like your idea of a game though with "Sock it to Snape" I might just use that, so if I do I will give you full credit for the name. Aww the poor ghost, oh well. Yes Winky is owned by Harry.

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: Good then I did my job. Come on Toad woman as Minister of Magic? It was priceless, because no one saw it coming.

****

Gual1: Thanks for the review, I am glad that it was unexpected.

****

Samantha: Whoa, relax, breath in breath out. Okay now that you are relaxed, How did this chapter go for you? Harry as DADA Teacher?? Well not telling. I am glad that you loved the summons part. I was afraid that it would not make much sense. Thanks 

****

Sillypaulie: Well thank you I like odd, and cool. Thanks again.

****

Harry and Hermione88: No heart??? I am in trouble, especially if I don't have a heart, that means that I will die and not finish the story, oh what to do. LOL, I made Hermione get an E in the practical to show the readers that I feel that Hermione is all books, this will make her lighten up a bit on the studies. I thought of that, with the expel, but he is only suspended so they can legally do that. I think. I am glad that you liked the summons. Thanks again for the reviews. I will be attempting to send a few chapters to Portkey.org

****

The Mystical Elf: Ah who says that the good side gets all the summons?????? Thanks 

****

CastusAlbusCor: Hehehe, come on you didn't find it funny? I did. Oh well, thanks for the review.

TuxedoMac: That is exactly why I combined the houses. I was getting confused just writing it. I felt that the Dursely's would probably do the same thing in JKR books if given the chance. Possibly. Shelby rocks but will play later in the story. Thanks

****

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Hmm Slytherin eh, I will have to be careful around you. Quick show us your left arm. Kidding anyway thanks for the reviews.

****

Kordolin: Hey, thank you, glad you like it, and no problem I will gladly email you when I update.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I have noticed that there are a few people who have me on their Author alert list but they have never reviewed. Come on please!! I am on my hands and knees begging you here. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: New Beginnings

__

A/N: Here it is the next installment of my story. Hope you like it. As always please read and review. For comments to last chapter reviews see below. Also see underneath this a new disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ideas. The creatures names belong to Square Enix and some Arabic Mythology. Harry Potter and CO. belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Finally the name Sky Dawn was a name used by Wolfmoon, I asked for the permission to use it and she agreed. Check out her stories they are very good. This disclaimer is for all remaining chapters unless I see fit to add another one. 

Chapter Seventeen: New Beginnings. 

The Great Hall quieted down and Harry asked the members of the Wizgamont and the Aurors to come forward.

"Professor Dumbledore, Aurors, and members of the Wizgamont. I have learned of horrific events that have taken place the last few days. After our ex Minister of Magic was discovered to be a death eater the magical community elected a new leader. We were told that Ms. Dolores Umbridge was the winner. I personally do not believe that. So I am asking two things. First will the Wizgamont allow Professor Snape to administer Veritaserum to Ms. Dolores Umbridge and the Mr. Lucius Malfoy to see exactly why they attacked me at my cousins home, and how a apparent death eater managed to get herself elected as Minister of Magic. The second would be, can I please be unsuspended? I don't really have anywhere else to go. And for the safety of the world would someone please do something about Malfoy. I have caught him myself twice in death eater robes attempting to kill me. I don't think the wizardry community needs any more proof that he is in fact a death eater."

"We will allow the use of Veritaserum on all the captured death eaters. And yes you are indeed unsuspended. If their stories should incriminate them, we will make sure that they do not escape. Especially Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Dolores Umbridge."

Dumbledore then administered the truth serum to Mr. Malfoy first. He waited a few minutes for the potion to take effect then started his questioning.

"Are you Lucius Malfoy?"

He replied in a monotone. "Yes."

"Do you work for the Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes I do."

"Is it true that he has returned?"

"Yes he is back."

"Do the death eaters in front of you work for him willingly?"

"Yes all of them except for her." He pointed at Umbridge.

"Do you work for him freely?"

"NO." The Great Hall gasped while Draco looked on with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he has me under control along with her."

"How so?"

"By means of a new potion that he created. It works like the Imperious Curse but has no trace."

"How long does it last?"

"Until another potion is administered."

"Very well, Harry if Ms. Umbridge's story is the same as Mr. Malfoy's we will have no choice but to release them."

"Wait!! Are you going to keep her as Minister of Magic???"

"We do not know yet."

So Albus moved onto Dolores Umbridge and gave her three drops. Then waited a few minutes.

"Are you Dolores Umbridge?"

"Yes."  
  
"Do you serve the Dark Lord freely?"

"No, he has me under control."

"How so?"

"By a potion that acts like the Imperious Curse."

"Very well, how did you win the vote for Minister of Magic?"

"I was told to make it to where if Arthur Weasley was voted for, the vote would magically become mine. If you look at the polls, he only received two votes. They were by Harry Potter as he voted very late. By then I had enough votes to win so I didn't care."

"So your telling me that Arthur Weasley is the rightful Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, he actually received around 60% of the votes. Not me."

"Very well, release Malfoy and Umbridge and take the rest to the ministry for questioning. As for you Ms. Dolores Umbridge, Minister of Magic, You are fired."

There was loud cheering as Malfoy and Umbridge were escorted out of the castle. Hermione ran over and hugged Harry, while Dumbledore addressed the Great Hall.

"Students, you have witnessed first hand what Voldemort is capable of. He has manipulated our Ministry of Magic and some of our more respectable people with ease. This war and yes we are at war will be long and there will be casualties. But I want you all to know that we will win no matter what. Voldemort will not defeat us and he will not take this school. Now after all this evening's events, it is very late and classes begin tomorrow. So off to bed, goodnight. Mr. Potter if you would please stay here a minute."

The student body walked out and was chattering amongst themselves about Umbridge and the return of Harry Potter and Voldemort. Harry stayed behind as asked, and told Hermione to go up to the tower. He would catch up with her later. He bid Ron and Hermione goodnight while telling them that he would tell what he could at breakfast the next morning. He kissed Hermione and they left, with smiles on their faces. Their friend was back where he belonged, home.

"Well Harry, I assume that you are hungry especially after fighting several death eaters and the long drive here. So can I get you something to eat?"  
  
"You are a lifesaver sir, I actually forgot about food. I had expanded my trunk to fit all of the death eaters and I didn't want to stop. I just hope that they didn't mess up the car to badly."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a knowing smile, but asked, "Where is your car Harry?"

"Well sir, it is parked pretty much right outside the door."

"Ah, well we might want to move that before the morning. But for now lets head down to the kitchens where Dobby can whip you up something good. And you can tell me how all of this happened."

So Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked down to the kitchens together with Harry telling the tale of the fight and magic. Dumbledore kept his thoughts to himself but his eyes gave away his emotions. He was very proud of how Harry had handled himself, physically and magically. They entered the kitchens and Harry was bowled over by two very excited House Elves.

"Hello Dobby, Winky, how are things?"

" Good now that Harry Potter sir is back."

"That's great guys, but I have had a really long trip, do you think that I could get something to eat?"

"Of course Harry." Winky replied. She had gotten over the idea of not having to say sir every time. Dobby would never change, so Harry stopped trying to get him to.

"Harry I believe that I will leave you for now. I believe that we have discussed everything that is necessary. I will go ahead and move your car to Hagrids Hut if that is okay."

"Of course sir, thank you."

"No problem Harry, oh and thank you for getting the right minister of magic in office. Mr. Weasley will be sworn in later tonight and you will probably see his speech tomorrow morning in the Prophet."

"Okay, oh sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know what the password is for the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Ah yes it is Blast-end Skewert's."

"Tell me your joking?"

"Alas Harry I am not. Now eat up and get some sleep. I have to contact a certain person about teaching DADA."

"OH yeah, he should now. Thanks for everything Professor."

"No problem, should anyone try and get you into trouble on the way back, just send them to me."

"Okay goodnight Professor."

"Good night Harry."

So Harry ate and talked with Dobby and Winky, then headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. His evening was going great, he was back home at Hogwarts, Umbridge was no longer Minister of Magic, and Mr. Weasley was. He was not happy with the fact that Malfoy and Umbridge were discovered to be working against their will with Voldemort but at least he got several true death eaters out of the way. But as always Harry was not able to enjoy his good mood. As he heard his name being called out from behind him.

"Well, if it's not saint Potter. You think you're really clever don't you? Trying to get my father put back in prison and getting Ms. Umbridge fired. The public won't stand for it. She will be back in three days tops."

"Malfoy, how surprising, you know I was actually hoping to get through the night without having to look at any ferrets. But alas 'twas not to be. Your snide remarks will do you no good Malfoy. So I suggest you sod off before you wind up in the hospital wing in a matchbox."

"Yeah right Potter, you couldn't beat me in a duel."

"IS that a challenge?"  
  
"Ha, come on what a wizards duel? Fine then, lets see what you got, right here right now."

"I don't think so Malfoy, one you are a prefect and I am not getting expelled tonight. And two Professor Snape is standing right behind me, so there is no point to even dream of hit you with a curse. But I formally challenge you Malfoy to a wizards duel tomorrow morning after breakfast in the great hall with everybody watching."

Malfoy looked scared and was hesitant in answering.

"What Malfoy? You scared?

But it was at this time that Snape decided to interfere.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy, continue on with your prefect duties while I have a chat with Mr. Potter."

Malfoy saw this as a perfect opportunity to leave and not get into the duel but Harry saw that was what Snape was doing and Harry was going to get this duel no matter what.

"Come on Malfoy, by running away you are only proving that like your father you are nothing but a coward."

Malfoy spun around and spat out.

"Don't talk about my father, at least I still have one."

"Ah but for how long? You hang with Voldemort and you will pay."

Harry turned around to see exactly what Snape wanted. But Malfoy yelled out at him.

"POTTER!! Don't you turn your back on me!! I will make you pay, tomorrow after breakfast, I accept the duel. Pansy Parkinson will be my second. She will get her revenge for you killing her father!"

"MR. MALFOY, Get OUT! You fool, I am here as a witness and now you will have no choice but to duel. Now go."

Harry had a knowing smirk on his face while Malfoy stormed off. Snape came over to Harry and started yelling like a banshee.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? DETENTION POTTER, tomorrow morning right after breakfast."

"WHAT?? YOU just heard him accept the duel. You can't do that!!!"

"I can and I have, you will spend that time with me, and the school will see you as the coward and pompous attention seeking child that you are."

"YOU Sniveling little snake, what are you giving me detention for anyway??"

"For being out after hours, and 200 points from Gryffindor for speaking to a professor like that."

"WHAT!! 200 POINTS!! You can't.. we don't even have any points yet."

"I know, that is why the next 200 points awarded to Gryffindor will be immediately subtracted. And I am a professor so I can..."

"Not, Severous, you and your shouting have awoken the majority of the castle I will ask that if you and Mr. Potter will please follow me to my office. And please keep quiet until we get there."

It was Dumbledore, he had come up behind Snape and Harry yelling at each other and was not at all pleased. They arrived in Dumbledore's office and he spoke in a clear final voice.

"This has happened for the last time. Now I can't do anything about the loss of points as it is not within my power. However the detention that you assigned Severous, consider it served. Harry and Draco will duel as agreed and I will be the judge. Harry you must pick a second on tradition standards. Severous Harry is still a student and he is not his father. I could care a less how you feel about him but you will treat him with a civil tongue. Harry Severous is a professor and you will respect him as one. I repeat that this will not happen again. Severous you are dismissed. Harry please stay behind."

Snape nodded with a scowl and left with his robes billowing behind him. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir, but it just all came out at once."

"Understandable Harry."

"So how is the car?"

  
"Ha, it is good, now I didn't want to do this in front of Professor Snape and I won't be doing it again. But for capturing seven death eaters I award Gryffindor House 500 house points. So 200 is subtracted and now Gryffindor has 300 House points."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome, now off to bed you have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry bid Dumbledore goodnight and went to Gryffindor tower. He got there with no interruptions, unless you count Peeves attempting to throw a suit of armor at him. Harry simply froze him in air, then teleported to the Portrait. He had forgotten about being able to do that. But was still looking forward to the upcoming duel. He then gave the password and entered the common room which was empty save for Hermione, who was reading.

"There you are Harry, I was wondering when you would be getting back. I heard a lot of yelling and it sounded like you and Professor Snape. What was going on?"

"OH Snape was being his usual self. Tried to give me detention for being out late and for challenging Malfoy to a duel."  
  
"Harry you didn't!??"

"I did, and he accepted in front of Snape. Which is why he tried to give me detention. He wanted to make it to where I would not be able to show. However Dumbledore put a stop to that. So tomorrow after breakfast we will duel in front of everybody."

"Oh Harry, what if you get hurt?"

"I won't trust me. Tidus helped me a lot, especially in the art of dueling. Besides Dumbledore and myself have a surprise for everyone in the morning."

"Okay, so who is Malfoy's second?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Harry they are up to something."

"I know but I won't be using any special skills. I'm thinking that if Malfoy or anybody else who is thinking that Voldemort is a good person would love to tell him about some of new special powers, so I wont be using any."

"Well that is good, at least you are learning. Who is your second?"

"I was hoping that either you or Ron would do it."

"I will do it, no offense to Ron but I think that I know more hexes and curses then he does, and I will be able to pay attention if Parkinson tries anything."

"Thanks Mione, but I think that we had better get some sleep. We have classes and a duel."

"Okay, night Harry."

They kissed and departed up to their separate dorms. Harry walked to the normal level and saw that the sign had changed to Sixth Year. He entered the room and heard the customary snoring of Neville, and Ron. He smiled to himself and sank into his bed, he was happy, he was home.

Harry woke up and headed down to the Great Hall explaining to Ron about last night's ordeal. Ron was looking forward to Malfoy finally getting his. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't Harry's second. However he understood that having a girl as his second would look better considering that Malfoy was going to have a girl as his. They arrived at the Great Hall at the same time as Dumbledore, who was followed by a young girl. Harry looked at Ron with a questioning look and Ron explained that she was a transfer student who would be sorted this morning.

"Oh? What year?"

"Sixth, though Dumbledore didn't mention her name."

Dumbledore stood up and everybody stopped talking.

"If I could have your attention please. I have a few announcements. First, I would like to introduce our new student from the Druid Academy. Her name is Sky Dawn, and she will be sorted before I continue. So Professor McGonagall, if you please."

Dumbledore then sat down and McGonagall came forward with the tattered hat and had Sky Dawn come forward. She was very pretty, she had deep black hair, was about the same height as Hermione, but the most striking feature were her brilliant purple colored eyes. Harry had never seen anything like it before. Her eyes were very captivating, but Ron was in a trance just staring at her. She sat down on the stool and the hat took a few minutes but finally yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" The table split into loud applause but none were louder then Ron. She came over and sat down a few seats down from the trio. Dumbledore then continued.

"Ah, yes congratulations, I also have a few more announcements. First our DADA teacher problem has been fixed. In fact here he is now."

The doors were opening as Dumbledore spoke and a man in old raggy robes walked in.

"I would like to present to you Mr. Lupin, for the DADA once again. I also assure you that his slight problem of being a werewolf will be no problem. Finally, after breakfast we will be treated to a duel between Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter."

The Hall started talking amongst themselves in excitement. Everyone knew that those two hated each other and while 3/4's of the hall were hoping that Harry won, the Slytherins were all backing Malfoy.

"I have one last announcement that can wait until after the duel. So for now tuck in."

Food appeared as usual and everybody started to eat while discussing Sky Dawn, Professor Lupin, or the Duel. Ron noticed that Sky Dawn wasn't talking so he told Harry and Hermione that he would be right back. He went over and introduced himself and asked if she would like to join him and his friends. She accepted and headed over to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Sky Dawn, Sky this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

Sky did a double take and took a glance at Harry's scar but didn't make a comment.

"It's nice to meet you, I have heard of some of your escapades at my school. Your adventures of the Sorcerer Stone is well known in our school."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"How is that possible? Only Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel really know what happened." Harry remarked.

"Oh, well Nicholas Flamel was our headmaster until two years ago when his elixir's finally ran out."

"OH my God, we are so sorry Sky. We had to though or Voldemort would have come back." Hermione broke in.

"It's alright, I don't blame you and neither did he."

So she sat down and they all talked and ate. Professor McGonagall came by with their timetables and gave the trio which seemed to be moving into a foursome. They compared them and were pleased to see that they had DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic together. While Ron and Harry still had their free hour. Sky was joining Harry and Hermione in Potions, and joining Hermione in Ancient Runes and Ron in Muggle Studies. Pretty soon breakfast was over and everybody knew what was next. Dumbledore stood up again. 

"Would everybody please stand up."

They did so and with a wave of his hand the tables disappeared only to be replaced by a long dueling stage.

"Would Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please come forward with their seconds, and I will explain the rules."

They all walked forward and faced each other, with their seconds standing off to the side. 

"The rules are very simple, everything legal is well legal, winner is the first person to retrieve their opponents wand wins. Your seconds are merrily for traditional purposes, as you won't have to worry about death here. So do you both understand?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Good, well I will leave you to it then. I will be the judge, if I see anything illegal then that person will have to deal with me."

Dumbledore walked off the stage with an amused smile on his face. While Harry and Draco glared daggers at each other. They then bowed to each other and walked five paces back. Snape came forward to count.

"On the count of three you may begin. One, Two, Three."

It happened so fast no one watching save for a few professors really knew what happened. Draco called out the lashing curse while Harry rolled to his left and in an instant Malfoy was replaced with a white ferret and his wand was in Harry's hand. Everyone just starred as the Malfoy ferret was bouncing up and down. Even Snape was gaping like a goldfish. Finally the Great Hall burst into loud applause and the ease and the humor of the situation. Harry turned Malfoy back and threw him his wand while saying.

"I told you Malfoy, do not mess with me."

Dumbledore stood up and came forward.

"Ah, well done Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I believe that 50 points are in order for Mr. Potter."

Snape looked like Christmas had come early as he swung around to see the points come and go just as quickly. However his happy sneer turned into a scowl as quickly as the smile had come. As the points now read 350 points instead of zero. 

"I also want to make my last announcement, which is that we are going to be starting up a dueling club in light of the war. The teacher will be our winner today, Mr. Potter. The club will be held on Wednesday nights, and Mr. Potter will be in control of the class. He will be allowed to kick out anybody if they are not following the rules. Sign up sheets will be posted tomorrow in the common rooms. However I believe that classes being in a few so have a good day."

They all left talking excitedly about Harry's duel and Harry left with Ron, Hermione, and Sky. All looking at Harry with awe and Ron talking about the amazing bouncing ferret. Okay guys it was not a big deal, what class do we have first?"

"Oh, double transfiguration with Slytherins." Hermione replied.

"Oh, great, well lets go then." He replied.

The four then headed towards the Transfiguration class room and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

__

A/N: Ah well, another chapter has come and gone, I hope you liked the duel, though it was not very long. I wanted to show how easily he could take care of someone like Malfoy. There will be a rematch later, and I can assure you that it will not be that quick. But I have said too much. Thanks to those who have reviewed, see comments below, and Please Review some more, I like reviews.

****

Samantha: Ha Malfoy's reaction was fun, and now Harry is officially in the clear. Thanks for the review.

**__**

Kordolin: No problem about emailing, don't mind doing it. Oh Umbridge is not quite gone yet, but I won't say anymore. Thanks

**__**

Swordmaster Mage: Ah yes, I am afraid that I would have to do the same. I don't know much about Motorbikes, unless it is a Harley. Thanks for the review.

**__**

Anonymous: Nope not quite, she won't be going to Azakaban, at least not yet. You know someone else suggested the same idea, and I might but it won't be for some time. thanks,

**__**

AthenaKitty: Oh yes she is gone, well Peter is already dead, as for the rest, not telling. :)

**__**

Amanda: Thanks for the review.

**__**

Wytil: Yeah I think that since she sent the dementors after him that she would see that it was done right herself. Thanks for the review.

**__**

Final Hearts: Didn't you have a different screen name?? I know, I just like messing with people, say there wasn't much of cliffie on this one. Thanks

**__**

Makotochi: Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

**__**

TuxedoMac: Thanks glad you liked it.

**__**

HM: Thanks here it is.

**__**

Abdulatif: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it.

**__**

Wadeki: Yes Mr. Weasley is the Minister of Magic, he deserves it too. Thanks for the kind words. I appreciate it, there are a lot of stories out there and to hear someone say that they think mine is one of the best. I appreciate it greatly.

**__**

CastusAlbusCor: I love Drama, umm question though what are Cannon Characters?? Glad you like the story.

**__**

Usagi342: Ah yes I actually believe that Umbridge will play a part later with Voldemort with JK Rowling. Thanks for the reviews and kind words. I appreciate it.

**__**

Free Dobby: Yay, you have returned. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

**__**

Nasser Himura: How did you guess that they would get off??? Nobody else even mentioned that. Thanks for the review.

**__**

Aagwyn: Not yet, but maybe soon, hmm thanks for reviewing.

**__**

Potterguy25: Thanks, glad you like it.

**__**

Fallen Angel of Hell: I was afraid of that, but I am glad that you liked it anyway.

**__**

I'm not the weakest link: Thanks, interesting name by the way.

**__**

Sillypaulie: Thanks I am glad that you like it.

**__**

g3tog4 unlogon: Harry going to USA not a bad idea, but I don't think it will happen in this story maybe another one though. Thanks for the reviews.

**__**

Angelis1: Thanks.

**__**

local boy!: Thanks I am glad that is has some originality to it. Glad you like it so far.

**__**

HermionePotter141: Thanks and I hope I update fast enough. I too love reading stories like that, if you know of any good ones please let me know. 

__

As always please review and if you would like to receive an email from me about when I update feel free to email me. Also any questions or comments feel free. Until next time.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Classes and Plans

__

A/N: Just a short one here, I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I have been really busy with finals. I also want to bring up two particular reviewers and the rest I thank you and will answer comments questions in the next chapter. The first reviewer I would like to bring up **is Crazley: **Now I do not mind Flames, in fact I encourage readers to voice what could be wrong with the story so I can go back and change it if I feel that it should. But I do ask that if you are going to leave a flame would you please do it with some class. I do not know you personally and don't feel that I should have to deal with rude reviews. Now I would like to let you know that Sky Dawn will be staying in my story as she plays an important part later. I unfortunately do not know what a "Mary Sue" character is so I do not know whether she is turning into one. I added her for the story reason, not because I wanted to be like that character. So in the future please review without being rude. Thanks. Now onto the other one I wanted to bring up. **Izzy: **I absolutely loved your review. Some of your questions get answered in this chapter. I hope that they are to your likening. I am glad that you are in favor of a sequel and I will more than likely write one after this story is done. I am hoping to add a bit more of Lupin and sort of define his character in my view. I can't wait until your next review, sorry that this chapter took so long.

To everyone else, I am tired and will answer all reviews for this chapter and the next on chapter 19. Thanks and enjoy. 

Chapter Eighteen: Classes and Plans

Professor McGonagall arrived in a few minutes and let everybody inside, she gave a quick glance at Harry but didn't say anything.

"Come in come in. Settle down, and welcome to the start of your N.E.W.T. training in transfiguration. I would like to congratulate you all on your O.W.L. scores, as I only allow students who get an E or above. We will primarily be working on Human transfiguration with next year working on Animagus forms." The class all started smiling but McGonagall was not through.

"However I do not want to give you all false hope. Not everyone can become an Animagus but I expect everyone to be able to transfigure someone into animals, and to be able master the art of transfiguring furniture and fruit and other sort things. So to begin we will study of course some theory but before the end of class today I expect you all to transfigure your pin into a goblet."

The class moaned at the mention of theory but didn't say anything as McGonagall had her famous thin line glare on her face. So the class spent the first half reading and Harry finished first because Tidus had already taught him a lot of things for his schooling. McGonagall told everyone to start practicing their transfiguration. Harry wasn't really paying attention as he simply waved his had and the pin changed into a marvelous looking gold goblet, that had numerous gems and rubies on it. Nobody but Hermione noticed what he did. However McGonagall came over and told him in his ear.

"Next time Mr. Potter you might want to pick up your wand to do that."

"Oh sorry Professor I didn't even realize."

"No need to apologize." She then said more loudly so the class could hear. "Ah see here class, Mr. Potter has done it, 10 points to Gryffindor."

She moved on to other students and Hermione was still staring at him. 

"Mione I will explain later if you stop staring."

"Sorry Harry but that was amazing."

The bell rang ending class and McGonagall told them that if they completed their transfiguration then they didn't have homework.

"Everyone else practice, I expect everyone to do it by the next class. Mr. Potter could you stay behind?"

Harry told his friends he would meet them in charms later. Everybody filed out save for Harry.

"Yes Professor?"

"Well first I wanted to congratulate you on that fine piece of transfiguration in class today. And may I ask just where you learned to transfigure Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm, well I cant really say, but it was during my summer training."

"Oh, I see, quite right just in case there is someone listening. So how far are you in the subject?"

"Pretty far, I know how to do just about everything practical and some theory."

"How about your own human transfiguration?"  


"Do you mean, am I an Animagus?"

"Well yes."

"Honestly I don't know, because during my training I wasn't allowed to attempt it. Though I know how to do it, I am not sure if I have the ability or not."

"Okay, as you seem very far ahead in the this class, I will ask Professor Dumbledore to see if we can test you early. No reason to have you wait till next year. As you might need that advantage over Voldemort."

"Thank you Professor."

"One more thing, as Quidditch Captain, I expect you to uphold our winning streak. I am quite used to the trophy being in my office. So I have booked the Quidditch Pitch for you next Saturday for tryouts. And do try to stay on the team for the entire season."

"Yes Professor."

Harry then left and headed to charms and quickly explained to Filtwick why he was late. He then sat with his friends and listened to Filtwick talk about cleaning spells. (one of them being able to fix broken glasses.) By the end of the class only Hermione, Harry, and Sky had gotten scorgify and Occlus Repario correct. They had a break for lunch then DADA. The four walked to the classroom and were the first people there, but Professor Lupin invited them in.

"How's it going guys?"

"Good." They replied.

"Well I see you have made friends with the new girl already. I am Remus Lupin, and I have known these three since their third year. I have known Harry since he was a young lad but he didn't know me."

"It is nice to meet you professor." Sky replied.

"The pleasure is all mine. So Harry how's the Viper treating you?"

"Just wonderful, since I drove it here it is parked next to Hagrids hut, until I can get it home. Which won't be until at least the first Hogsmeade visit."

"You have a Viper?" Sky asked with much surprise.

"Yeah, are you familiar with them?"

"Yeah, I am muggleborn and my brother loves cars."

Ron and Hermione merely shrugged at each other while Sky and Harry talked about cars with Lupin. But they were interrupted as the class started to fill in. Everyone settled down and Lupin began their first DADA class.

"Ah good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Lupin." The class chorused back.

"Right, well I am going to be your new DADA teacher for hopefully quite a few years so that..."

But he was interrupted by some loud whispering in the back.

"Yeah only until the dark lord takes over. He really doesn't like werewolves who don't work for him."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you that you are a student and you are in my class. So if you ever bring up Voldemort in that way there will be dire consequences."

"I am not worried the Dark Lord will protect those loyal to him."

"Mr. Malfoy, 50 points and a detention tonight my office. Moving on."

Malfoy looked as though someone had hit him with the crutactious curse. But didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, today we are going to work on shielding charms, so put your books away and wands out. Now you should all know how to do a simple shield. The spell is of course "Protego" the type of shield we will learn is more powerful and will sort of absorb spells making your shield stronger. I should also let you know that this particular shield will give off certain colors. The more powerful you are the different the color."

"Professor, what is the strongest color?" Hermione asked.

"Well the most powerful color is black, which only one wizard I know has. Which is Professor Dumbledore."

"What color is yours?" Malfoy sneered.

"I have a white shield Malfoy. White is generally an average shield for an average wizard. Blue is the weakest, then green, then white, then gold, and finally black. Blue shields are generally for those who are proficient in magic but weak in physical strength. Green is for those who are physically strong but magically weak. White is for average wizards, and I will assume that most of you will be white. Gold is for wizards who are slightly above the average wizard in both magic and physical strength. Black is for those who are off the charts in magic and physical strength."

"Hmph, how can an old man such as Dumbledore have a black shield?" Pansy asked.

"Easily, he is stronger then he looks. So okay I think that is enough explanation. The spell is shield Protego. So why don't we all practice amongst ourselves and then I will move around and shoot spells at you. We will see who can last the longest. Off you go then, oh and Malfoy no unforgivables."

Everybody started the attempts to cast the shield and after a few tries everybody had gotten it up. Save for Harry. Though no one noticed. The trick was after getting it up you had to keep it up to protect yourself against spells. Professor Lupin told everyone to cast the spell and hold it in place. The colors would show within a few seconds. So everyone started, Ron had a white one, while Hermione had a mix of White and Blue. Sky had a mix of white and green. Dean and Seamus both had white, while Neville had a blue one.

"Ha look everyone, Longbottom has only got himself a blue one." Malfoy laughed at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, cast your shield." Lupin yelled.

So Malfoy did and everyone was watching as his shield turned green. He was speechless as was everyone else.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I believe that Mr. Longbottom has a stronger shield then you." 

"How so?" Neville asked.

"You Neville have a blue shield meaning that you lack physical strength, but you magic is quite average. Mr. Malfoy on the other had, your physical strength is above average, but your magic is below average. So all Mr. Longbottom has to do is get physically stronger and his shield will more then likely go from blue to white. While you Malfoy will have to increase your magic which is much harder then physical strength though possible. So I must ask Mr. Malfoy to refrain from making comments in my class about other students. Now Harry I believe that you are next."

But Harry didn't want to show his shield, especially not in front of Malfoy and the other Slytherins. He did know how to do it, but he didn't want to. Tidus had taught him how to do it, but he had never explained the difference in the colors. He was saved though by the bell and Lupin yelled out.

"Okay next class be sure to have read the chapter on shields and I want one foot on it. Dismissed."

The class was excited about the shields but all groaned at the prospect of more homework. DADA was the last class for the day for Harry. Ron and Sky had muggle studies, while Hermione had Arthimacy. Leaving Harry by himself.

"Harry you should get started on your homework." Hermione stated.

"I know Mione, it's not that hard, but afterwards I might go flying."

"On what?" Ron whispered.

"The Firebolt, I am keeping the other a secret. But I may change my mind and go exploring. I don't think you have noticed the weird things this castle does now have you?"  


"What are you talking about?"  


"I will tell you all later. After dinner, but you had better go to class or you will be late."

Ron and Sky said goodbye and Harry walked Hermione to her class, then kissed her goodbye and headed to the library. It only took him about a half an hour as he really knew a lot about DADA. Tidus actually made him study the theory as well as practical. Harry decided that since he was there he might as well study up on potions, as it was his first class tomorrow. He had finished the sixth and seventh year books during the summer, but knowing Snape he would ask him something that was not in the those two years. After he was done he noticed that was raining outside so he opted for exploring the castle. As after five years of living in the castle he never really explored and did not know that much about it. He was also looking for the room that he found during his short stay in the summer. Harry just started to walk aimlessly around until he found himself on the third corridor that was forbidden his first year. He noticed a familiar statue and as he walked up to it, it stood up straight, saluted, and moved away to reveal a room. Harry walked in and noticed that it was the same room he discovered. Inside the main room was split into what looked to be four main parts. Each colored in the founder's colors. However meeting in the middle was a pedestal that was holding a torch. The torch held no flame but was bright silver and black. Harry didn't have a clue as to what it was or what it did so he left it alone. Harry looked around and noticed a nice sized library of books that he had never seen before. It really peaked his interest, especially since he saw a book written by Merlin himself. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was dinner time so he would have to come back later.

Harry headed down to the Great Hall and was only stopped by Filch who attempted to give him detention before Harry politely pointed out that the third corridor was no longer forbidden. He then arrived at dinner and sat down with his friends. Everyone was talking and having a good time and the torch just sort of slipped from his mind as he joined in.

This was how the rest of the week went. Snape tried to trick Harry in potions by trying to get Harry to explain exactly how Wolfsbane was made. Harry knew that Wolfsbane was not until seventh year but Harry had studied it and was able to throw out everything that he knew. It was quite funny actually because by the time he was done Snape had sat down and Harry was standing. He had explained in such great detail that it had turned into a lesson. When he was done there was only 5 minutes left in class. Professor Snape had been to shocked to assign any homework but he actually didn't take any house points away.

Friday came and with it came the first dueling lesson. Harry went to the Great Hall at 8:00 p.m. as planed and was stunned to see well over a hundred people gathered around the stage. He also saw Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks. They greeted Harry and he went over to them.

"Ah, Harry, good to see you here. I heard you had a very interesting potion lesson. Or should I say you gave your class a interesting lesson."

"Well I figured that he would try something like that, so I studied the sixth, seventh and material that Hogwarts does not cover."

"Well done Harry, I hope you do not mind but I invited Tonks and Professor Lupin to assist you for a few lessons should you need help with authority. Also do you have some ideas as to what you will be teaching?"

"Well now that he have a competent DADA teacher I will start back at the basics and move on to some more complicated things like Patronus spells. Also some major dueling ideas. But I am going to start with the basics."

"Good idea, I suggest that you get started as they seem to be getting antsy."

Harry turned around on the stage and stepped forward. He thought that he would try something rather funny. So he started to walk down the dueling stage.  


"Can you all hear me? Can you all see me?"

The students who had been at Hogwarts at the time of Lockheart just stared at Harry like he was crazy. Harry then chuckled and said..

"Just kidding, sorry but I felt a little humor might relax this a bit. Okay, if you have been living under a rock or on the moon my name is Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore has asked along with the ministry of magic to help you defend yourself against Voldemort." A collective shudder rang throughout the crowd. "And his death eaters. The first thing we are going to do is some very basic spells that you should already know. So I would like everyone to pair up and start practicing Expellarimus."

A sneering voice was kind enough to reply to this request.

"And what Potter makes you so special to attempt to teach us. Especially such an easy spell. What do you really think that will do against the Dark Lord?"

"Malfoy, you wouldn't happen to be spying for your father now would you? I would have thought that after our duel you would have learned not to spout off."

"Well Potter you may have beat me but as we all learned today my magical power is a tad lower, so I simply want to see you duel someone better then me."

"Hmph Malfoy, why do I feel that you are up to something? But this is not a class where I will be dueling everyone. I will duel when it is necessary, but now is not the time. I am here to teach you what I can to help you in your fight against Voldemort, should you have to fight."

"Ha, scared Potter?"

"ENOUGH" Tonks yelled. "This is getting rather boring and irritating. Malfoy I am a fully trained auror and I challenge you Harry Potter to a wizards duel. Lupin will be my second. Will this please you Malfoy should he win?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good, so Harry do you accept?"

  
"Do I have much of a choice? I accept and ask Professor Dumbledore as my second."

"Of course Harry." Replied Dumbledore.  


"Mr. Malfoy, since you insisted on this duel please come forward and referee. First to lose their wand loses. Everything except for unforgivables are legal."

So Malfoy came forward and sneered at Harry before starting the duel. The duel took longer than the one with Harry and Malfoy but not by much. Tonks started out by casting the shield spell. Hers was white but Harry did not blink an eye. He rolled out of the way of a jelly legs curse and sent an Expellarimus and Accio spell at the same time. The Expellarimus spell was strong enough to break the shield spell and the Accio which no one heard save for Dumbledore took her wand and it flew straight into Harry's hand. Malfoy was stunned, but eventually declared Harry the winner. Malfoy stalked off and Harry and Tonks bowed.

"Okay now everyone we will spend 15 minutes working on Expellarimus spells. Should I hear any other spells you will be kicked out of here faster then a blink of an eye."

"What gives you that right?" Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy, you have had enough warnings, you question my authority again and you will be gone. Okay everyone you know the wand movements and the incantation. So please begin, myself, Tonks and Professor Lupin will be walking around helping you out."

Everyone teamed up and began practicing. Harry walked around correcting people and helping them out. This continued for a few minutes and then Harry had them switch spells. This went on for about an hour. Everyone really did well but on the last spell Malfoy thought it would be funny to try and jinx Harry. However Harry was prepared and Malfoy left to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Harry was kicking him out of the club when he started yelling saying it wasn't fair and that Harry held no such power. But Dumbledore came forward and said that Harry did in fact hold that power and what he said went. So Malfoy had attacked and was turned into a matchbox by Harry.

Afterwards Harry and friends went to sleep, happy that the weekend was tomorrow. 

Meanwhile somewhere else very far away, in a shadowed clearing stood about 70 dark figures. All kneeling before one figure.

"Death Eaters, we have been somewhat successful. While Harry Potter was not caught, we have learned some valuable information. It would seem that our young Mr. Potter has been trained and is much better at dueling as he beat two of my most trusted. And we have learned that the new potion works to perfection. Malfoy, Umbridge, approach me."

There was some shuffling and then two hooded figures approached and kneeled before Voldemort.

"Tell me how well did it work?"  


Malfoy spoke for the them."My Lord, the potion worked just like it was supposed to. Dumbledore was none the wiser. Our eyes and voice were just like it is when under the truth serum. The only difference is that we could think and lie. Now the Ministry and Dumbledore believe that we are loyal to them."

"You have done well Malfoy. It is unfortunate that you were captured to begin with and for that you must be punished. CRUCIO!!!"

Voldemort laughed as Malfoy and Umbridge squirmed in pain. But Voldemort released them in rather fast time.

"Return to your places. We will use the potion before we attack anything. In case you are captured. My secrets will not be revealed."

He started to laugh into the darkness as Malfoy and Umbridge rejoined the inner circle. While Voldemort discussed his new plan Harry Potter was quietly dreaming about Quidditch, completely oblivious to Voldemort's plans and schemes. Since he perfected Occleumency with Tidus he easily blocked his mind from Voldemort when he went to sleep. Voldemort continued to plan well into the night, but then he to decided that sleep would be good, and all was quiet, in fact it was to quite.

__

A/N: Thanks again, for reading, please review. I have no idea as to when I will be able to update again, but I think I am going to wait until at least chapter 20 is completed. Chapter 19 is coming along much better then this one did. Until next chapter.

~ Lord of Darkness13


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Quidditch and Plots

****

A/N: I know what most of you are thinking, who is this person? Sorry about not updating earlier, but I am taking spring classes which are taking up a lot of my time. I thank all those who reviewed the last few chapters. Please continue to do so. Look at the end for the usual along with some more news. For now, on with the story. Enjoy. Please Review.

Chapter Nineteen: Quidditch and Plots

The world woke up the next day and Harry awoke with a smile on his face, for he had Quidditch tryouts. Elsewhere, Voldemort woke up with a similar though more sinister smile as he had had a dream the previous night.

"That's it, " he mused to himself. "It lies in Hogwarts." then he laughed maliciously.

Harry now fully awake and not really concentrating on Occluemacy fell back down clutching his scar. But before he could successfully close his mind he heard, "It lies in Hogwarts." He wondered exactly what lay in Hogwarts and what Voldemort wanted with it. He decided that he would have to talk to Dumbledore about it later today.

Harry headed downstairs and saw that no one was awake yet so he decided to go for a run and workout. It was about 6:00 a.m. so Filch could not get him in trouble if he tried. Harry had asked if there was a muggle type workout room in the castle and Dumbledore had been kind enough to suggest he use the room of requirement, as it would give him exactly what he needed. So for the last week Harry had settled into a nice routine. Get up early go for a run around the lake then go workout. By the time he was done everyone would be getting up for breakfast.

Tidus had indeed been correct about needing only 3 weeks to get back his normal shape. About the time that Harry returned to Hogwarts he was back to his strength he had acquired with Tidus. The fight and the hospital stay messed up his training, but today he noticed that he was just about back in top form. He was not the only one who noticed that he was looking different. Though Harry wore school robes most of the time a lot of the girls had noticed that he was taller and had broader shoulders. Hermione noticed his new attitude and his muscular shape but he never mentioned it so neither did she.

While Voldemort planned another evil scheme, Harry started his tryouts for two new chasers and two new beaters. The two from last year decided to quit. It was their O.W.L. year and they didn't want the extra pressure. Ron had practiced and was getting very good in goal. With some more practice he would be giving Oliver Wood a run for his money. The tryouts went well, and Ginny tried out for chaser it was obvious that that was where she belonged. Her boyfriend, Dean, also tried out and together they were unstoppable. The beaters went to third year students Jean and Scott who were twin brothers. They seemed to play a lot like Fred and George.

The weeks passed and soon their first match against Slytherin was upon them. Dumbledore had lengthened the season and included a playoff type end. After one particularly easy practice right before their match, Harry called for a meeting.

"Okay team, our first match is tomorrow and it is against the Slytherins. As you know they think that they are superior to us because they fly on Nimbus 2001's. They also think I fly on a Firebolt and Ron flies on a Comet Two Sixty, and that some of you fly on nothing better than a Cleansweep. Well they are horrifically wrong on all counts."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Katie asked.

"Well, Ron already knows one part of what I am talking about. First this must be kept a secret until we arrive for breakfast tomorrow together. For my birthday I received a custom made Lightning Bolt. It was built specifically for me and for the seeker position."

"Dude, that's awesome! There is no way that Malfoy can catch you on that. He can't even catch you on your Firebolt," Scott replied.

"Ah you are most correct, but that is not all. As you all know, I own a Firebolt and there is no reason to let it go to waste. I am giving it to my best friend and our keeper, Ron. So, happy early birthday Ron, and early Christmas for about the next ten years. Kidding! But, really, here you go mate."

"OH! No way! This can't be. Oh man thanks."

"Ha no problem Ron, though I must warn you that you had better perform like we all know you can tomorrow."

"No problem Harry, thanks."

As the team congratulated Ron on his new broom Harry spoke up again.

"Now I know that you all have your own brooms but I am giving the Gryffindor team new Firebolt's."

This was met with gasps and then mad cheering.

"Okay, now I have the brooms with me and I want all of you to go flying on them for a bit to get used to them before tomorrow. Then I want everyone to eat a big dinner and get to bed early. We will meet in the common room before breakfast and do what we have planned. Bring your broom with you."

Everybody cheered again and took to the air on their new brooms. Harry watched as he had left his broom in his trunk, but the team on their new brooms flew in perfect formation, and just had some fun. They landed and had a good dinner then Harry sent them all to bed. Harry went as well but had so much on his mind he did not go to sleep immediately.

Harry had talked to Dumbledore a month ago but they weren't any closer to solving the mystery. The previous month had been quiet for everyone. The teachers were a bit more relaxed on their homework as the N.E.W.T.'s were not until next year. Harry was actually doing better then Hermione in some of their classes, Hermione didn't mind the competition because Harry was in the library almost more than she was. Of course he wasn't always studying. He spent a good amount of time looking for a way to defeat Voldemort. He had, of course, failed to find one.

Harry was given permission to start Animagus training after Halloween, and Dumbledore had lengthened the Quidditch season to include a playoff. As usual, the first game would be Gryffindor against Slytherin. They would finish with a playoff run with the best team going against the worst team, one round elimination. But through it all, Harry and Dumbledore had no clue what Voldemort was looking for and they were getting worried. They had not heard any news from him for a while.

Harry awoke the next morning and headed down to the common room where the rest of the team was waiting along with Hermione and Sky. The two hated to fly but loved to watch the game and cheer on their friends. Harry had yet to tell them of his vision but figured he would tell them as soon as he found out more information.

"Okay team form up. We will scare those sneaky Slytherins right out of their Quidditch robes. Hermione, Sky, I would like you to enter first. The Slytherins will expect Ron and me to be with you. They will think we are scared and not show out of fear. The team will enter in our formation with everyone in two rows. I will lead you in and you know what to do from there. Got it?"

"YES SIR!" They replied in unison.

"Right, MOVE OUT!" He ordered with a snicker, and everyone snickered at his military tone.

They walked down the hall and encountered no one since everyone was at breakfast. They arrived at the Great Hall. Hermione and Sky entered quietly. They noticed a smirk on Malfoy's face as he saw the lack of Harry and Ron. He muttered to his teammates, "Must be too scared to show their faces." Their team laughed but was cut short by a sudden bang as the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The Hall was immediately silenced and everyone was looking at the doors. In walked Harry followed by the team in two lines of military precision. They marched with loud stomps of their feet in perfect unison that echoed off the walls. The hall was silent except for the sounds of their marching feet then they all halted as one. The brooms on their shoulders came swishing down and made one noise of hitting the floor. Whispers flew as people noticed the word Firebolt on every handle save for Harry's. People were going crazy as they saw it was a custom made broom. As one, the group left faced towards the Slytherins and the first row took two steps apart from each other. The back row stepped forward then they all went to parade rest with their brooms off to the side. Harry stepped forward and bellowed out in an impressive voice.

"NOW someone has told me that the Gryffindor Lions have a match against the Slytherin Snakes. I have also heard that these snakes think they are superior to my lions because of their brooms. Well I am here to issue a challenge. My lions against your snakes. Winner of today's match gets the losers brooms."

The team had been smart enough to shift the handles of the brooms so that they were not facing the Slytherins and the whispers had never made it to their table. Malfoy stood up.

"I have always wanted your Firebolt and since your team won't be able to score on their slower brooms, we accept."

As he finished, the team came back to attention and twisted their brooms around to show the name. Malfoy sank to his seat as he realized his team would be facing a team equipped with Firebolt's. Then if it was possible his face got even greener as he noticed Harry was no longer riding a Firebolt but a custom made broom.

The team got back into their original formation and did another left face. Harry headed to the front and they marched right back out of the hall. The Great Hall, except the Slytherins, burst into loud applause and cheering as the Gryffindors left. Snape had a scowl on his face while McGonagall had a sort of a smile on her face. The team went immediately to the Quidditch pitch where Dobby and Winky had gotten some food for them. They all ate a healthy yet small breakfast then took the remainder of time going over their game plan. The idea was to score as many goals as possible just in case Malfoy tried to do something. So even if Malfoy caught the snitch the Slytherins would not win. Before long they heard people scurrying to the stands and Harry gave his pep talk.

"Okay team, we are playing for brooms so they will do whatever they can to win. But we have the better brooms and more importantly better players. Now lets go out there and kick their..."

"Harry!!!"

"What?"

"Don't you use that kind of language."

"Yes Mione." The team was in hysterics by this point. "Okay let's go defeat them in the most humiliating way, but remember no cheating, leave that to them."

They all cheered and ran out to the gate to wait for the new announcer to call them out. They didn't have to wait long.

"And welcome to another season of Hogwarts Quidditch . I'm Spike Jordan, Lee's brother and replacement announcer. So on with the introductions. Today is the first match of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor. In case you missed breakfast this morning the winner today will receive the losers brooms. So without further ado your Slytherin team: Crabbe and Goyle are the beaters. Blaize, Parkinson, and Bulstrone are the chasers. The keeper is Ken York and the seeker and captain is Draco Malfoy. Now for your Gryffindor Lions. New to Quidditch is Jean and Scott Evans as beaters, also Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley will be joining Katie Bell as the chasers. Returning to keep is King Ronald Weasley and last, but certainly not least, returning to the pitch after being banned by the toadlike..."

"SPIKE! Get on with it," McGonagall yelled at him.

"Sorry professor just telling the truth. Anyway the captain and seeker Harry Potter!!!"

The crowd cheered and Madame Hooch came onto the pitch.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you. And the losers will be handing over their brooms. Captains, shake hands."

Malfoy and Harry stepped forward and shook hands, while attempting to break each others hand in the process. Then they mounted their brooms and a shrill whistle started the game.

"And they're off. Bell has the Quaffle, she zooms around Parkinson passes to Weasley who passes to Thomas, back to Bell, fakes to Weasley shoots and SCORES!! 10 to 0 Gryffindor."

Harry zoned out to pay attention at finding the snitch with Malfoy tailing him. They flew around for about 20 minutes and Harry heard Spike yell, "and Gryffindor leads 170 to 10." Harry was flying with a huge smile on his face. The team was already good, but when combined with the Firebolts, the Slytherins didn't have a prayer. Just then Malfoy dived and Harry saw a gold flash in front of him. Mentally cursing himself, Harry dived after Malfoy. He was gaining fast, 50 ft, and 25 ft, 10 ft, 5 ft, then level and he knocked into Malfoy at just the right time. They were battling neck and neck then Harry zoomed forward but Crabbe saw this and pelted a bludger straight at Harry. Even with all of his training with Tidus, it was still a close call. Harry managed to see the bludger and somersaulted off his broom and over the bludger landing on the still flying broom. Then he reached out and grabbed the golden snitch.

Harry turned around with the snitch in his hand and saw that Malfoy was on the ground holding his arm. The Gryffindor team swarmed Harry as soon as he landed. Spike was yelling "Gryffindor wins, 320 to 10, and what a play by seeker Harry Potter. Excellent goal tending by Ron Weasley. All in all a great effort by the lions." The Slytherin team landed and looked at Malfoy with disgust. They then started to walk off the field with their brooms but Dumbledore stopped them easily.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

The team stopped and slumped their shoulders. Then turned around and defiantly dropped their brooms on the ground and walked off. Harry went over and presented the brooms to their new owners. Malfoy stood up and did something he would later regret but he walked over to Harry and handed him his broom. Then he walked off while the rest of the school celebrated the win by Gryffindor.

The party lasted well into the wee hours of the morning and Harry teamed up with Ron, Sky, and Hermione in helping sell Fred and George's new jokes. All through the party people would turn into canarys and sometimes headless. But their newest invention made a person would turn into the person they disliked the most. So it was with little surprise there were a lot of Snapes running around which brought a lot of laughter to the party. However, the laughter died as McGonagall swept inside just as someone turned into Snape.

"Severous?! What is the meaning of this?"

The room exploded into laughter and McGonagall looked at them bewildered until the Snape gag wore off and Neville returned to normal.

"Ah, I see we probably have Fred and George Weasley to thank for this."

There were many cheers and applause at their names. And even McGonagall had a slight smirk.

"Well knowing you all as I do, I will cast a silencing charm on this wing but please don't party for too much longer."

Everyone just stared at her as if she was some stranger. Harry spoke up.

"Um, are you feeling alright Professor?"

"Yes, I am. And while I don't necessarily approve of such behavior, I realize that you are not doing anything bad. So enjoy your party but do get some sleep."

"Oh, well, thanks Professor. Hey Ginny crank up the volume."

"Yes sir!" She replied and turned up the volume on the radio.

The party went far into the morning but eventually everyone hit the rack and slept in late. Meanwhile Voldemort was having another meeting, and he was not a happy camper.

He hissed out, "Why do I feel that you are not working hard enough? It has been well over a month and still we know nothing. Severous why have you not found out anything?"  
  
Snape stepped forward. " I am sorry my lord, but the only thing I know is that Potter and Dumbledore are attempting to figure out what it is you are searching for. They have discovered, by means of Potter's scar, that you are looking for something that resides in Hogwarts. Fortunately though they do not know what."

"Very well Severous, you have done well, bring me Fudge."  
  
"Yes my lord."

Snape disappeared out the door and brought back another black hooded figure who knelt down.

"Now Cornelius, you remember what happened the last time you failed me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good I have a mission. My gut tells me that Potter knows where the torch is and I must find it. Therefore, since you are also an illegal Animagus like the fool Wormtail, I want you along with Dolores to follow him in school as another pet. I only want one of you to actually stay with him. Fudge, you can do that. Dolores will follow the others. If you find it, report back immediately. NOW GO!!"

"Yes my Lord," and he disapparated.

Fudge apparated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and transformed into a snake. He slithered to Hogwarts and slithered inside. He knew that Harry had potions and it would be easier to hide in the dungeons than try to get inside the Gryffindor tower. So he slithered down to rest and wait. Meanwhile, Umbridge had also apparated to Hogsmeade and transformed into a brown toad. She hopped to Hogwarts and waited outside the Gryffindor tower.

Harry slept on, dreaming about Quidditch, with no clue that two death eaters were now inside the castle. However, it was too soon that he awoke and found himself at breakfast seated between Ron and Hermione.

"What class do we have first?" Ron asked.

"For goodness sake Ron, we have been going to school for over a month, why don't you learn the schedule." Hermione started.

"We have DADA." Harry interrupted.

"Thanks Harry." Ron replied while Hermione scowled at him and Sky chuckled to herself.

The four got up and went to DADA where Lupin was waiting. The class started and Lupin took roll.

"Okay, last time we were studying the Patronus spell and I must admit you have all done wonderfully. So today, we will have a bit of a duel using only the spells we have learned. Now I want you to partner up. Oh, Harry you are with me. We will go first."

"Great," Harry muttered to himself. Everyone began teaming up. Ron vs. Dean, Hermione vs. Sky, Malfoy vs. Crabbe.

"Okay then, Harry and I will duel first, then the pairs will go separately. You may only use the stunner spell, your shield and the disarming spell. I know this is not much but it will give us an idea of how your shield holds up against stunners. Also how you move around defensively and offensively. When the shield breaks, use Expelliarmus to get your opponents wand. So without further ado, Mr. Potter, with me please. The rest of you back up to the walls."

Everyone walked to the walls and stood. They had all seen Harry duel before but now he was going to duel against Lupin. The door creaked open and everyone turned to see Dumbledore come inside.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, I see you received my message."

"Indeed I did, Professor Lupin."

"So would you like to?"

"I think that I would. Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I feel that I would not be a very good match. We have seen you duel and I thought that perhaps between myself and Professor Dumbledore we can get you to actually use your shield."

Harry gulped at this prospect. While the class looked excited, as they had yet to see his shield. His friends had asked but he always refused to use the spell.

"Very well, shall we begin?" he asked.

"Yes on the count of three. One..two..three."

In a flash Harry shot a stunner at Lupin who dodged it and shot one back at him. Harry moved and, in anticipation of Dumbledore, shot another stunner at him. A black shield erupted around Dumbledore and absorbed the spell. Then Dumbledore shot two stunners at once and Harry jumped away from them but unfortunately Lupin shot two of his own and Harry could only dodge one. What happened next stunned everyone, including Dumbledore. Harry had to cast the shield spell and it engulfed the spell. The colors made everyone stop. Harry, seeing this, cast Expellarimus twice and caught both Dumbledore and Lupin's wand then lowered his shield and waited. Hermione was the first to utter words.

"Umm, Professors, what was that?"

"I don't know." Lupin stuttered out.

"I wonder Harry, if we can see that again." Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed but reluctantly complied. He cast the spell and the shield came up. The colors were almost instantaneous and the class gave a loud gasp. They were muttering amongst themselves until Malfoy had a snide comment.

"What Potter, can't pick a color? Or are you too weak of a wizard to have one?"

"On the contrary there Mr. Malfoy, young Mr. Potter has the most powerful shield in existence," Dumbledore shot out.

"But sir, I thought that Black was the strongest shield?" Hermione questioned.

"Indeed it is believed to be so, but that is only because there has only been one person in existence to have those colors."

"And who was that?"

"Merlin. However, he did not have gold in it like Harry does. So I do not know if his is stronger or not."

"Sir, may I drop it now?" Harry asked.

"In one minute, I want to write the colors down. Let's see, red, blue, green, gold, black, silver, and white. Okay Harry, thank you, I can do some research and find out exactly what your shield can withstand."

"Okay class dismissed." Lupin said. "Next class we will continue."

Everyone walked out talking amongst themselves about the duel and the fact that Harry actually beat Dumbledore and Lupin in a duel. Malfoy walked out flanked by Crabbe and Goyle thinking, "The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for this new information."

****

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Well I have good news and bad news. I always want the bad news first, so I more than likely will not be updating for about a month as Trig is killing me. So when the class is over I will be free. Now the good news, I am almost done with chapter 20 and I have come to the conclusion that this story will be over in about 4 to 5 more chapters. Probably only 4 more. That may sound like a short story, but it is a build up for year seven, which I will write if I feel that people want to read it. Okay on to thanks for reviews from chapters 17 and 18.

Chapter 17

AthenaKitty: Can't say yet about fudge and the Malfoy's. Sorry but the bouncing ferret is done for this story, possibly in the next one. No one is going through the veil.

Final Hearts: It has been some time since the email and I have forgotten what it said, but glad you liked it.

Nasser Himura: Yeah they got off, but for how long???? Ah glad you like Sky, sorry you don't like Ron, but it looks like it will be those two in the end. Maybe???

Fallen Angel of Hell: Yep would not want to be Malfoy. Thanks

Wytil: Now that is a good idea, hmmm. Thanks

The Mystical Elf: Yes the duel was short, but then where would be the fun if Malfoy was automatically as strong as Harry? There will be a rematch, so stay tuned. Glad you liked it.

Swordmaster Mage: Glad you liked the duel, yes the law is back and Harry is legally an adult.

Anarual: Sure no problem, glad you like it.

Sillypaulie: Thanks glad you like it.

Smellycat-190: Thank you, sorry my grammar is not to good but my mom is helping me on chapter 19.

Samantha: There will be a few Slytherins as you already know, as for Malfoy see chapter 18. Azkaban, well we will have to see.

Crazley: I already addressed you and you know where I stand.

Kordolin: Thanks glad you liked it.

Izzy: I to already addressed you, but I still love reading your review. I appreciate it a lot. So even if you are the only one who reads it I will write a year 7.

CastusAlbusCor: Thanks for clearing that up for me. Glad you liked it.

Alanpatty07: Hey don't worry, just glad you enjoyed it. Sorry there was no dramatic end to the duel, but there will be a rematch so stay tuned.

Tansy1354: Thanks, glad you liked it.

TuxedoMac: A lot of people are angry that Malfoy got off, but don't worry he will get his. Glad you liked the duel and such.

Abdulatif: Thanks glad you liked it.

Rhyllen: Hey just glad you did, thanks for the compliments.

Mjk306: Thanks glad you liked it.

Gohan00: Thanks

Mikee: Ha you like Snape? I can't stand him, but that is the joy of Harry Potter. Glad you liked the chapter.

Chapter 18

Sambow24: Thanks glad you liked it.

AthenaKitty: What do you mean but Harry learning tact? Malfoy is fine, the potion is Wolfsbane, what Lupin uses for his transformation. No there will not be some sense, his scar maybe but only when Voldemort is around.

The Mystical Elf: Thanks glad you like it.

Nasser Himura: Thanks glad you like it, well now you know what is shield looks like.

CastusAlbusCor: Thanks glad you like it.

Fallen Angel of Hell: Thank you for telling me what a Mary Sue character is, I am glad that you like it.

Tuxedo Mac: Glad you liked it, thanks for the crazy flame J anyway, thanks for Fallen Angel of Hell I have found out what a Mary Sue is. It is an original female character that plays big roles.

Rhyllen: I am very glad that some people got my humor, and found it funny. Thanks.

Gaul1: Thanks, glad you liked it.

Mjk306: Thanks glad you like it.

Kordolin: Thanks here is the next one.

Andrea10: Indeed he was, glad you liked it.

The-gray-lord-of-disorder: I have been waiting for you to come along and say something. Well actually anyone. What I was going for was the original characters that would transform through the years and at the end, become what they once where. As for the ones you have not seen, it does not mean that Harry created them all. J I will leave it at that, but there is a reason why Ifrit has not been mentioned. Thanks for your review, looking forward to more.

Doughgurl2008: Hey we love questions, so lay them on me. Glad you like the story.

MioneGranger-is-life: Thanks glad you like it.

Kordolin: Alright I get the point, I will try and update faster.

Shinji-Higurashi: Thanks for letting me know that this is one of your 10 best. I appreciate that.

ArcAngel-O-Death: Thanks will do. Glad you liked it.

Thats all for know, as always please Review, and until next time.

Lord Of Darkness13


	20. Chapter Twenty: Discoveries

__

A/N: I swear that I am not dead. Though it may seem like it at times. Good news: First, you get a new chapter. Second I am almost done writing Chapter 21. Now bad news, maybe, after chapter 21 there is only one chapter left. After that I am going to write for a while but not create the story until I am about half way done. SO it could take a while. Also for those who love cars and racing, such as fast and the furious, gone in sixty seconds and my new favorite anime Initial D, then I am going to have a fun story using Harry Potter and the above three, well maybe on FF and ID. Also for those wondering I got my pearl job done on my car along with my wing. I am very excited, as it looks awesome. Okay, so thanks for those who reviewed please do so again. See thanks at the bottom. Okay on with the Chapter 20, enjoy, please Review. J

Chapter Twenty: Discoveries

"MALFOY!" Voldemort yelled out.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Has that son of yours learned anything about Potter?"

"Yes my Lord, I received an owl this morning. Apparently, Potter beat the DADA teacher and Dumbledore in a duel."

"Really? Hmm interesting. How did he do it? Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in existence next to me."

"Well, they were only allowed to use certain spells, one of them being ShieldProtg."

"Ah. Well, I know that Dumbledore's is black, as is mine. What color did Potter have?"

"I am sorry my Lord, but my son must have been mistaken. He says that Potter has a multi-colored shield."

"IT'S WHAT?"  
  
"Multi-colored my lord."

"How can this be? It can't be him, can it? Hmm, I wonder if that has anything to do with how he always manages to escape me." Voldemort mused to himself.

Malfoy was looking at his Lord in shock; he had never seen what looked like to be fear in his eyes.

"My Lord?" he asked, but Voldemort ignored him and pointed to another death eater in the circle.

"You work in the ministry's library correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," he answered.

"Good. I want you to find the Potter family records and bring them to me. This has to be solved before I strike him down."

"Yes my Lord. It will be done immediately." And the death eater disapparated.

"Lucius, tell your son to make sure that is really what he saw. Get him to write down the colors."

"It will be done, my Lord."

"Good. Have we heard any news from our spies?"

"Not yet my Lord, but I have learned that they have been found and are in the company of Potter and his friends."

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Soon, very soon Potter, I will find the torch and I will destroy you. HAHAHAHAHMWHAAAA." Voldemort laughed into the night and Harry woke in his bed from his scar tingling. The snake that Harry had discovered a few days ago was curled up around his feet, looking at him with a curious look on its features. Harry didn't know why but he didn't trust the snake so he asked Ron and his phoenix, Hope, to look after him just in case the snake tried to do something.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was close to five in the morning. So he decided to go and train. He got up and ran to the room of requirement, which he had discovered would turn into a huge field. He was at full strength and was working on controlling the elements. He had to call one of the summons in order to use the elements, but they did not mind, as it was a way to get to know one another. Bahamunt turned out to be the serious one, always watching but not really saying anything. Shiva was shy, while Phoenix was very outspoken. Harry had also discovered that because of Phoenix, he could use their language in everyday affairs, so he got to know Hope better as well. The snake that Harry had found, did not talk much but was nice when it did. Harry had found it in Snape's class when he had potions. While losing points was not cool, the expression on Snape's face when a snake slithered out from under his desk was priceless. Of course, Harry went and freaked out everyone when he started to talk to it. Most people had forgotten that Harry could speak parseltongue, thus Snape thought Harry had planted the snake there on purpose so he took points away for it. Harry had gotten better at controlling his emotions, merely told the snake to wait for him after class and he would take him out of the dungeons.

After Harry was done with his training he decided to go to the founders room. He had been spending more time there recently looking at books and spells, attempting to figure out what Voldemort was looking for. When Harry walked in today with the snake wrapped around his neck, he felt the snake uncoil and slither down. He seemed to look at the torch that was standing in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" It asked.

"It's a room, that the founders created, but only the heir of one the founders can come through the door."

"Hmmm, interesting. I do not know of these founders, but what is this thing that stands in the middle?"

"That? Well, I don't really know. I have yet to figure it out."

"Oh, well that is a shame. This is a nice room."

"Yes it is. This is where I come to relax and think."

"Always a good idea, I suppose. Well, I shall leave you alone as I am hungry and you probably want to be alone to think."

"Yes, thank you."

The snake slithered out and disappeared down the hall. It slithered to the forbidden forest and transformed back into Fudge.

"I have found it and that fool boy doesn't even know what he has. Master will be most pleased."

He ran out to the apparition point, and disapparated away to Voldemort. Umbridge saw him leave and she decided to go, besides that toad that Longbottom owned was getting very irritating.

Fudge and Umbridge were waiting in the room where tonight's Death Eater meeting would take place. Voldemort had called an emergency meeting and those who did not show would be killed. One by one people apparated until it was full of some 800-death eaters. They stood in a giant circle with important figures standing on the inside. Tonight Fudge was part of the inner circle since he had the necessary information. The doors swung open and one solitary figure walked in. Immediately everyone got down on one knee and bowed. The inner circle went to kiss the hem of Voldemorts robes, but he halted them with a wave of his hand.

"We do not have time for that tonight; no, tonight Fudge has returned with good news and because of it, we must plan. Fudge, please tell us what you have learned."

"Thank you my lord. Well, I followed Potter around for five days and discovered that he trains an awful lot. He would not allow me to go with him, but he gets up very early every day to train. Also on the last day I was there, he went to a room located on the third floor. He went up to a very strange looking statue. It then stood up straight and saluted then moved aside. When we entered there were four sections separated into the founders' separate colors. They came together in the middle and a giant silver torch stood there, unlit. I asked Potter what it was to see if he knew, and he said he had no clue, but I also discovered that he has to be the heir of one of the founders, because only one of the heirs can get inside of the room.

"So the idiot has the torch and doesn't even know it. Interesting that Dumbledore is unaware that it lies underneath his very nose. I have discovered by means of Williams that Potter has to be related to one of the founders."

"How, my Lord?" Malfoy asked.

"Simply because his family tree is not available at the ministry. Meaning that it does not exist. There are several names that were never created in hopes to save their families. Potter, as we have heard has to be related to one of the founders and his name could not be found. So he must have been the heir of Gryffindor, as no Potter has ever gone into another house and no child who is the heir of a founder has gone into another house. The sorting hat won't allow it. But by being the heir of Gryffindor that makes him the heir of Merlin as well. So he is not to be taken lightly anymore.

In order for me to get that torch, we must attack Hogwarts and get it out. I want plenty of time to train so we will not attack for a few months, sometime around February or March. The attack will be small, just enough for a distraction. All I want is enough time to get in, get the torch and leave. When I leave so will you, unless you have gotten Potter or Dumbledore. That will be the second objective, kill them or capture them. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, my Lord!" they all answered.

"Good, now get out of my sight and train. I will not take any failures. We attack in two months."

There was cheering and clapping among the roars of getting to finally attack Hogwarts.

Back at said school, Harry and his friends were all doing well in their classes, and the teachers noticed that they were very rarely out of each others company. Gryffindor had played another game of Quidditch against Ravenclaw and won 270 to 90.

By now everyone was looking forward to the upcoming Christmas break and all of the teachers, save for one, began to lighten the load on the sixth year students. Snape, however, just gave more. It might have been because he was a slimy git or because he didn't think the students needed a break before they officially got a break. Most thought that it was just because he was a slimy git. But one thing was certain, try as he might; he was not able to find one thing wrong with Harry's Potions or his written homework.

The week ended slowly for Harry but it was eventually over and the Weasleys had invited him, Hermione, Sky, and the Grangers over for the holidays. They all accepted and with much anticipation they boarded Hogwarts Express for a well needed vacation. The group had been studying extra hard this year, but Harry was doing double in an attempt to find something that would defeat Voldemort. Unfortunately for him, he had not found anything as of yet. But with Christmas just a few days away, Harry decided to just have some fun and forget about Voldemort.

Christmas came and everyone had a great day. Sky's parents came over as well so everyone was with their family. Harry was feeling a bit out of place as every family had their own traditions for Christmas. With so many different ideas, they just opted to sit in a big circle and just open one present at a time, instead of ripping it all open at once. Afterwards everyone was talking amongst their families but Harry was quiet not wanting to intrude on other peoples time with their family. Just at that time, however, the fire roared to life and out popped Lupin and Dumbledore. They asked if it would be all right if they could join in the fun. They were welcomed with open arms and they sat with Harry. Harry silently thanked them, as they were both as close to father figures that he had available to him. Everyone had a lovely time, and Mrs. Weasley cooked up one heck of a meal. But like all good things, it ended too soon. Before they knew it they were all back at Hogwarts.

January came and went just as fast. Harry, with the help of Hermione discovered what the torch actually was and what it did. They had discovered that Merlin created the torch to help King Arthur battle his enemies. It gave the person who lit it enormous power that none could defeat. The torch could only be put out by the person who lit it, as the person who was using it became so impossible to beat that no one could. So it was kept in secret and only used on the side of good. Should the torch ever fall into the hands of evil, no one would be able to stand up to the evil and defeat it. Harry decided that this is what Voldemort was looking for. So he talked with Dumbledore and they agreed to keep it in the room of the founders as only four living people could get inside. Unfortunately one of the four happened to be Voldemort. But Harry kept the torch in the room and didn't tell anyone anything about it. He also thought that if his new powers were not enough, he might be able to use the torch.

February started and with it came Valentine's Day. Love was in the air and so was a Hogsmede trip. Harry had already asked Hermione so they would be going, and somehow Ron had gotten the nerve to ask Sky, who gladly accepted. It was the 13th, the day before Valentine's Day and Harry was walking around the lake with Hermione when his scar painfully erupted and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was Voldemort shout out loud and clear, "We attack in two days!!" Then there was nothing.

It was a few hours before Harry woke up again. But when he did, he was in the hospital wing surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Sky, and Dumbledore.

"Welcome back, Harry. Though I hate to rush you but it could be important, so please tell me exactly what happened. Albus said with a small smile.

"Yes sir. Well, Hermione and I were just walking around the lake enjoying each others company and my scar just started to kill. I blacked out and heard Voldemort laugh out that they will attack in two days. But I am sorry I don't know where."

"Hmm, interesting. It seems that Voldemort is getting bored. I will talk to Mr. Weasley and have him beef up security at important places. Think nothing else of it Harry, we are prepared for it. So why don't you rest so you can enjoy Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks sir."

Dumbledore then told everyone good night and left. Harry was rather tired and so were his friends, so everyone went back to the Gryffindor tower after telling Harry good night. Madame Pompfrey would not allow him to return until tomorrow.

Harry awoke to the sound of a phoenix song and he saw Hope at his bedside singing. Harry trilled out a good morning and they talked back and forth. Harry liked to start his mornings talking with Hope as she was rather sassy and they tended to have a friendly argument, which kept Harry on his toes. It always made Harry feel better after talking with Hope. They were bickering about something unimportant and did not notice Dumbledore walk in. He just stared at Harry and his phoenix. Eventually, though, he cleared his throat and they both stopped.

"Uh, good morning sir, I didn't realize you were there."

"I see, no matter, though you never do cease to amaze me Harry. You not only are talking to your phoenix, but you seemed to be having an argument of some sort."

"Ah yes, about that, well, do you remember those boxes in my vault, the ones surrounding the sphere?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. If memory serves me correctly, they are summons of some sort, yes?"

"Correct. Well I took them home, but before we came to school, I activated them so to speak. And I created the summons. In doing so I picked up some different abilities, such as the ability to speak to Phoenixes."

"Very interesting. What else can you do?"

"Ah sir, where would all the fun be if you knew everything?"

"Indeed, life is a bit boring knowing everything. Will I eventually find out?"

"Yes sir, just over time, as I am still training with them so I might be able to finally defeat Voldemort."

"Very well put, Harry. I come bearing good news as well. You are free to leave and enjoy the day."

"Thanks Professor." He replied with a stupid grin.

Harry got up and left the hospital wing and found Hermione waiting for him outside the wing.

"Hey Mione, you ready?"

"Yep, are you alright?"

"Never better." He replied with another smile.

They walked out of Hogwarts hand in hand on their way to Hogsmeade. They had a good time just enjoying each others company. They had to go back to Hogwarts for dinner all too soon, where they met up with Ron and Sky. Hermione and Sky started to talk about homework so Ron and Harry started on about the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. After this game the playoffs would begin. Gryffindor was in first place with two wins and no loses. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were tied with one win and two loses. Leaving Hufflepuff in last place with one win and one loss.

Soon the feast was over and everyone was headed to their common rooms. Harry told the team to go to bed and be up early to test the conditions, and to eat a hearty meal.

"And welcome to another exciting match at Hogwarts. Today is the last game of the regular season pitting Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. So without further ado here are your Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams. If you do not know who they are by now, ask someone next to you so they can clobber you over the head. The captains shake hands and Madame Hooch blows the whistle, the game has begun and they're off. Weasley grabs the quaffle, she passes to, hold on a minute, what is Potter doing? He is soaring straight up in the air; he can't have seen the snitch already has he? I think he has, Potter is flying straight for it. The snitch swerves to the left and the Hufflepuff seeker is just now getting up there, the snitch is heading down. Potter follows with McAllen right behind him, but Potter's new broom is no match for a cleansweep, Potter is diving at an incredible speed, only a few meters from the ground and OH, WOW, what a catch by Potter. I can't believe it folks; Potter has caught the golden snitch. Gryffindor wins!!! 150 to 0, what a spectacular play by seeker and Captain Harry Potter, that has to be the fastest catch in Hogwarts history."

The team landed and celebrated, then shook hands with the Hufflepuff team.

"Thanks Potter," Justin said.

"What for?"

"For ending it quick, I don't think anyone really has a chance against your team."

"I don't know about that, but thanks, we might see you in the playoffs, who knows."

"Yeah, well good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

The team headed to their common room where Harry had a team meeting.

"Okay team, great game out there today."

"Game? Who played Harry, all we did was a hover a bit." Ginny shouted out with a laugh. The whole Gryffindor common room laughed as Harry blushed.

"Alright, well I wanted to end it quickly. Also there will not be a big party tonight, as we are all required to go to the Great Hall for dinner this evening."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"The finals start in three weeks and everyone but us has the same win/loss record. So they are going to announce what is going to happen."

"Oh, well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Good idea."

So the whole Gryffindor house headed to the Great Hall and walked in. They arrived just in time, as they sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening I only have a few things to say and then we can eat. I would like to congratulate all the Quidditch teams on their excellent season. As you know, this year I have incorporated a playoff finish. We would normally have the first place team go against the fourth place team, and the second place against the third place. However only one of the four teams has a different record. So myself, Madame Hooch and your heads of houses have gotten all the points from the games and have ranked you in this way. In fourth place with 300 points, Hufflepuff. In third place with 650 points, Slytherin. In second place, Gryffindor with 730 points. And in first place, Ravenclaw with 790 points. The first match will take place in three weeks time, with Gryffindor against Slytherin. The first week in April will be Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. The losers from these two matches will face one another the first week in May and the first week in June will be the championship. Also I have spoken with your professors and we have decided that everyone is doing an excellent job with their studies, so I felt that another ball is in order. It shall take place the last week of school. Good luck to the teams, and may the best team win."

And with that he sat down, to much cheering. The Gryffindor table was in shock though. Ron was the first to speak.

"Bloody Hell, it's a conspiracy, I swear, how is it that we ended up in second place? And against the Slytherins again?"

"Easily Ron, we didn't get enough points in our game against Hufflepuff." Harry replied.

"And whose fault is that?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I know, and I am sorry."

"I am only kidding Harry, besides, I don't know what the big deal is. We have beaten everyone, so we will again. No big deal."

"Yeah Ginny you're right, but I am hungry so can we eat now?"

"Ha, Ron you are always hungry, but let's eat."

Hermione and Sky looked on in a disproving way that Harry and Ron got as much food as their plates could handle and started to eat with much gusto.

"Jeez guys! You act like it's going to disappear."

"Well umm, Sky, it can." Ron replied. The group started to laugh as he spoke because Hermione had pointed her wand at his plate and made the food disappear. Ron choked back a cry of panic when he saw his friends laughing.

"Funny, Hermione, really funny."

The four friends had a good laugh and continued to eat, talking about this and that. Harry's dueling club among them. Harry had started them on physical hand to hand combat. He was hoping to get them using swords and such by the end of the term. But they didn't know that. However, they all agreed that Neville was doing very well in the class, almost the best one. Neville, who was sitting close to the group, heard them and was a turning a good shade of red. He managed to reply with a "thanks guys."

Dinner was almost done and so was dessert. The group was relaxing and talking with fellow Gryffindors about the upcoming Quidditch playoffs, when Harry suddenly clutched his scar in very obvious pain.

"HARRY! What's wrong?"

"It's Voldemort, he's attacking."

"Where?"

"Get Dumbledore."

"No need, I am already here, where is he attacking?"

"He's here, at Hogwarts. He wants the torch."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore got up and commanded in a loud clear voice,

"All students will have to stay here in the Great Hall. I need all the teachers to follow me, save for Professor Snape and Hagrid who will guard the students."

Professor McGonagall came to Dumbledore's side.

"What is happening Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, I am afraid that Voldemort has chosen his next target."

"Where?"

"Here."

"You are not serious, are you?"

"Very much so."

"Albus, you need to warn the students."

"I suppose you are correct." He then spoke to the students again.

"If I could have your attention once more. I am afraid that the reason you are all being detained is because Lord Voldemort has come to attack Hogwarts."

There were screams and gasps throughout the hall. A Ravenclaw student spoke up and asked.

"Why?"

"Well we believe that Voldemort is looking for something that lies in Hogwarts. Only an heir of one of the four founders can get into the room that it presides in. Which is why Voldemort has come. I ask that the DA members and prefects help guard the students. Head boy and Head girl along with the Seventh year students who wish to fight come with me and the professors."

Dumbledore then talked to Harry.

"Harry, is there any way one of your summons can help protect the Hall?"

"Yes sir, I will call Shiva, but I will have to go to the room and protect the torch. If Voldemort should sneak by, we need someone to stop him."

"Very well, be careful Harry."

"Thanks, you be careful as well sir."

Just then another shot of pain coursed through Harry's scar and he heard Voldemort give the command. Dumbledore looked on with a worried expression until Harry seemed to come out of his trance.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"It has begun."

**__**

A/N: Okay, so what did you all think? Good? I hope so, so let me know in a nice review. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 19, here we go.

****

HarryPassionFan: Thanks, in the next chapter we get to see a little bit about Sky. As you see, Harry does not know that they were there. Just for the record, though it is Albus who is researching, and we won't find out until the next year. Sorry, but thanks glad you like it.

****

Shinji-Higurashi: Thank you for your review, glad you liked it.

****

CastusAlbusCor: Thank you glad you liked it.

****

FalcoX22: Ah, but did I? More explanations in Chapter 21, thanks for reviewing.

****

The Mystical Elf: Is Harry more powerful?? I don't know, okay yes I do, but I am not telling yet. Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

****

Wolfkeeper989: Well thank you very much, I am glad you are enjoying it.

****

Fallen Angel of Hell: Thanks, glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

****

Wytil: ARGH I HATE MATH, sorry, but I had to drop Trig, because I would not be able to get a 2.0, I am horrible at math, I have a better imagination, however If possible, should I have a questions in the Fall could I email you? Thanks for the review.

****

Samantha: Ah, well Harry will find out about the potion, but not for a while, and it will be very interesting on how he does. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

****

Joulez: Cool, you read this all in one go? Out of curiosity how long did it take you? Thanks for the review, and glad you liked it.

****

SlytherinPhoenix: You to huh, well you're the second one to do that, how long did it take you? Glad that you like it and thanks for the review.

****

Mjk306: Thanks, glad you like it.

****

Cyress: Thanks glad you like it.

****

TuxedoMac: Math sucks, and my college makes it to where I have to take pre-calculus, just to get a degree in Criminal Justice. Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

****

Phoenix1687: Thanks, glad you love it. The rest of the story is coming along nicely and I hope to have it out soon. A sequel will happen but not for a while.

****

AnthonyR: Yep there will be a sequel, thanks for the update about the names, I will change it eventually. Thanks for the review.

****

Hp3927: Well I hope you liked chapter 20, thanks for the review.

****

2Crazy: Thanks, glad you like the story, and yes the torch is Green, but as we all know now the new book is titled Half Blood Prince, so no Green Flame torch for us. I am glad you like it.

****

Elizabeth Patil: It pains me to see that you won't be reading for a while, but I was almost done typing when you reviewed. I am going to email you and let you know that I updated. Yeah the new beaters being twins are unlikely, but Harry was looking for that because they work better as a team. I though that Voldies new plan was pretty good and I am glad you did to. I hope that Sky does not become like that, for that would kind of ruin the story. I added a good part about her in the next chapter and she starts to get into the plot. Let me know how I did, when I post it. Thanks for your review as it was most helpful, and looking forward to more reviews from you.

That's all for know folks, see you again in chapter 21. Please Review.

****

Lord of Darkness13


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Snake Attacks

__

A/N: Hello all, I am back, and with good news. Chapter 22 the last chapter has been typed and is ready to go online but only if you all do one thing for me. I have noticed that there is about 100 or so people who have me on their author alert, which is really cool. However only about 20 people review each chapter, so if I get at least 75 of you to review this chapter then the next one will go up immediately and you will have the end of the story. If not then it will go up when I feel like it. For all those who reviewed the last chapter I thank you very much, I will only mention a few because of their questions. Bluebell-UK: My B-day is the 23rd, and I am now 20. Oh and when are you going to update???

Me: Love it, I knew that someone would bring this up. First sorry about the mix-up with Gryffindor I haven't changed it yet but will to 740, as for the other scores, well use your imagination. It is possible.

AthenaKitty: He will but not until next year, no he wont know about Fudgie, and your other question will be answered.

Everyone else, thank you very much for your reviews, and remember 75 and you get it the very next day, I promise. Until then… enjoy the ride.

Lord of Darkness13

Chapter Twenty One: The Snake Attacks

Dumbledore went quickly into action, shouting commands at professors and students alike; power radiated off of him and no one dared to question. Harry was able to block out most of the pain and stood up.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes sir. What is the plan of action?"

"The professors and myself, along with most of the seventh years, are going to meet him out there. It is not a full scale attack."

"I think it is only meant as a distraction so he can get inside and get the torch."

"My thoughts exactly. We will meet his army and your DA and dueling members will guard the Great Hall inside and at the doors."

"Good, shall I leave a guardian?"

"If they do not mind and if you can."

"No problem, hold on a second. Shiva, master of Ice, I call upon thee."

The Great Hall got noticeably colder and the students could see their breath. Then it started to snow in one centralized area around Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Everyone watched with fixed awareness as he raised his hands and what seemed to be a blue and white woman emerged out of nowhere. Harry then spoke into her ear and a wall of ice was erected around the insides of the Great Hall. The women then seemed to melt into the ice and could be seen walking around the Hall in the ice. The only part not affected was the entrance to the hall, but it also was encased with ice after the teachers, Harry and Dumbledore walked through leaving the Great Hall in the hands of the DA and Shiva. Even though Hagrid and Snape were there as well, the defense was really with the DA.

Malfoy and his goons of Slytherin sought to wreak some havoc while their Lord attacked outside, but several DA members overheard him and stunned them while Shiva put them in giant ice cubes. Snape was furious and started to yell and scream and he took all the house points away from all houses save for Slytherin and was yelling something about expulsion, until Hagrid borrowed a wand and stunned him.

"Bloody moron! I heard everything kids, so all house points are restored and we will leave this group to be sorted out by Professor Dumbledore."

The group nodded their consent and continued to patrol. Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore, Harry, the professors, and the seventh year students were charging to the doors. They arrived and Dumbledore took charge.

"Seventh years, I want half with me, the other half at the windows and doors. Curse everything in site expect for Voldemort. Should you see him, leave him to either the professors or Mr. Potter here, who will be guarding what we believe Voldemort, is after. I should let you know that Voldemort is not here to take over, his attack is meant as a diversion, planned to distract us from him. He hopes to capture the legendary Green Flame Torch, which Mr. Potter has discovered, and will go and protect. So, good luck to all. On my count form 4 lines. I don't believe it is a big attack, possibly only about 100 death eaters. Everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

"Very well then, ATTACK!!!"

Harry ran to the third corridor and pulled out his marauder map to see what was going on. Harry was surprised to see such a small army. There was only about 50 death eaters and 3 trolls, up against Dumbledore's army, which consisted of 75 students and 9 professors. Harry searched the map and found what he was looking for, though he was a bit freaked to see that Voldemort had already penetrated the castle and was inside the founder's room.

"How did he find it so fast?" he asked himself while he ran to the door, which immediately sprang open to show Voldemort reaching for the torch.

"Riddle, how nice to see you again."

"Potter! How many times must I warn you against using that name?"

"Once more, as always Riddle."

"Well Potter, your days are numbered, I am now in control of the Green Flame torch and you can't touch me."

Harry smirked.

"Oh, Potter, find something funny about this do you?"

"Well, Tom, yes. Are you sure that is the true Green Flame torch?"

"What are you playing at, Potter?"

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor section of the room and pulled a book. The case swung open to reveal a hidden room in which duplicate silver torch that Voldemort was holding.

"That's good, Potter, but not that good."

"Scared Tom? Now you question yourself, do I have the torch or do you?"

"Ha is this the best you can you do? All I have to do is light this and see, if it's not the right one, then I will simply have to kill you and take that torch."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out Tom, but you know just as well as I do you can't just light torch with conventional methods. You need to a special magic touch."

"Yes I know, and I came prepared. Be warned Potter, I will kill you and that muggle loving fool today. Then the world will feel my wrath."

As he spoke he started to glow and then the glow shifted towards the torch and up the handle then the flame roared to life. Voldemort merely looked at the torch in disinterest while Harry looked with rapt attention. The flame was an intense green, but quickly melted away to reveal a pure white flame. Harry had a surprised look on his face and Voldemort realized something was up.

"Well Potter, it would seem that I am not the only one surprised here, so what happened?"

"Strange, I was only bluffing. I thought you were holding on to the real torch...so that must mean that I am."

Then Harry sent his own magic to the torch and lit it. Just like the first one a green flame erupted out but soon melted away to be replaced with a blue flame. Harry was puzzled; he had not read about any fake torches. He had accidentally found the one in Godric Gryffindors secret area. Voldemort did not have any expressions on his face but he was smiling inside.

"Potter doesn't know," He thought to himself. "All I have to do is get rid of him and light the last three."

Then Voldemort did something very unpredictable; he shot a stunner spell at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide in shock, but thanks to many years of Quidditch and his training with Tidus, Harry quickly rolled out of the way and shot a stunner at Voldemort who had a shield around him.

"Interesting Potter, I see you have had some training. Much better than the last time we met."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Enough chatter Potter, this is where I kill you."

Harry smirked but had to quickly dodge as Voldemort shot out a crucio curse, then a stunning spell to the left. Harry jumped out of the way of both spells and sent back his own stunners. Voldemort raised the ShieldProtg and Harry was only semi surprised to see a black shield around him. Harry knowing it was completely useless to use magic, put his wand back in his pocket. Voldemort thinking he had won started to stalk Harry, while talking.

"Giving up already Potter?"

Harry didn't answer; instead he leaped into the air and kicked out at Voldemort who moved out of the way just in time.

"What are you playing at Potter? Fighting like a muggle now?"

"Magic will do me no good with your shield so I will just have to kick your arse physically."

Harry then lunged again and tried to punch Voldemort. Voldemort was fast but not fast enough as Harry struck him in his stomach and tripped him with a leg sweep. The shield spell for any wizard took a lot of energy to maintain and Voldemort was not able to do anything with it up. He dropped it and at the same time sent a cutting curse at Harry who could not move and it cut him on the left cheek. However Harry had wandlessly sent a banishing curse at Voldemort who had not seen or heard it and got struck by it. Voldemort was sent backward through the entrance that they had both entered. Harry quickly followed and was sent flying by another curse. Voldemort then did something Harry did not expect, he paused and spoke again,

"Well Harry, as you seem to like fighting muggle, lets put them together. "

Voldemort then produced out of thin air a very long sword. The sword blade was green and silver and had a deep black hilt with green snakes coiling around it. The eyes of the snakes were red and seemed to bore into you.

Harry was a bit put out, by the fact that he was able to do that so easily.

"So Potter, my ancestor left me his sword. Lord Slytherin, felt that this blade would need to be used in the battle to get rid of the filthy little halfbloods, and muggle born. And yes I know how to use it quite well."

"That is indeed a very nice blade, but tell me how does mine look?"

Harry then yelled, "Accio Gryffindor sword!!" Nothing happened for a few seconds then a whirring sound could be heard and a sword appeared, then landed in Harry's hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Instantly the two mortal enemies lunged at each other and parried blows with their swords. The sound of metal clanging about. Voldemort was not lying when he said that he knew how to use the sword as he was getting the better of Harry. Harry remembered training with a sword with Tidus and doing really good with it, but at the time, his motions were not fluid and eventually Voldemort took the opening shot and Harry's sword went flying over the stairs, with Harry still attached.

Down on the grounds, Dumbledore, the Professors, and the seventh year students were making quick work of the death eaters. The trolls had fallen quickly due to some quick windgardium Levoisa on their clubs and hit them on the heads with them. Cho Chang was guarding the castle doors with Katie Bell and some seventh years when they saw Dumbledore shoot a stunner at the last apparent death eater. There was a cheer as the last one fell, but he wasn't the last one. A death eater had hid in the bushes and sneaked around behind. He crept up behind Dumbledore and shouted out "AVADA.." "STUPFY" Everyone turned around at the sounds to see a fallen death eater and Cho Chang right behind him breathing heavily. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Well Ms. Chang, I believe that thank you is in order along with a recommendation for Order of Merlin. I can't express my gratitude enough. Thank you."

Cho was blushing at the praise and congratulations from her classmates and Professors. Dumbledore then led everyone back into the castle. They were headed back to the Great Hall when they heard a loud crash. Everyone looked up and backed up as a sword came flying to the floor, but their attention was on the person falling as well, Harry was kicked through the sixth floor banister. They heard Voldemort laugh as he watched Harry fall. Someone shouted out "HARRY!!" and Dumbledore attempted to get Harry by using the same spell he did in Harry's third year, but before the spell could hit him, Harry changed into a creature that made everyone gasp. Harry then flew back up to Voldemort and with a pop changed back to normal. He, along with everyone present then pointed his or her wands at Voldemort.

"You may have won this time Potter but know that I will not be defeated!!"

He then hurled an Avada kedvra curse right at Harry. It was to close for Harry to dodge but as the green spell raced toward Harry it was suddenly engulfed in a bright orange flame that turned into Harry's summon creature Phoenix. The spell disappeared and in its place was an enormous Phoenix. Voldemort yelled in immense rage, but seeing that he lost, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The attack was over.

Over the next few hours Harry, Dumbledore, and the professors searched the entire castle for any left over people. Thanks to the marauders map they found none. It was also discovered that somehow Voldemort had broken down most of the wards that protected the school. So Professor Dumbledore spent the next hour or so putting some back up and reinforcing others. All in the entire group didn't arrive back in the Great Hall until almost breakfast time.

When they did, Harry noticed numerous purple sleeping bags around the hall. Shiva was floating around the Hall while Ron and Hermione were guarding with the help of Hagrid, about 17 students all frozen in ice cubes. Dumbledore merely looked over and summoned their wands from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

"Harry could you have them released, we will have the ministry deal with them later. I am sure you are just as tired as I am. And perhaps you should have Madame Pompfrey check on that cheek of yours."

"Yeah, but I can wait until everyone wakes up. So don't worry about that part. Hey Shiva?"

"Yes Harry?" She replied.

"Thanks for your help, you can go now."

"Not a problem Harry. See you later."

Shiva disappeared in a snowstorm and the group was freed. They were still stunned so they all just fell over on top of each other. As amusing as it was to see this, Ron, Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry sorted them out in a line. Ron went over to where Sky had fallen asleep and fell asleep just as his head hit the floor. Hermione came and hugged Harry.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Harry."

"No worries Mione, though I might have freaked out the seventh year and some of the professors when I fell. However I am sure that you are tired, so why don't you get some sleep. Professor Dumbledore will hopefully explain everything tomorrow."

"Okay, night Harry."

"Night Mione, and great job today." He smiled at her.

Hermione went over to where Ron and Sky were sleeping and settled down. She to fell asleep immediately. Harry went up to where the professors were and saw that a good majority was asleep. Only Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were still awake.

"Ah, Harry, how is everyone?"

"Tired but I think good."

"Good, how are you?"

"Also tired, but good. And you sir?"

"The same."

McGonagall spoke up:

"Headmaster, may I suggest that you and Mr. Potter get some sleep. Hagrid and myself can hold watch while you sleep. When the other professors wake, we can grab some shuteye. Also from what Hagrid tells me Severous will be most irate when he wakes up."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well apparently Mr. Malfoy and his friends attempted to hex Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and some others. So they stunned the group. Severous was most upset and was screaming and yelling something fierce. So Hagrid grabbed a wand an stunned him."

"Oh bother, well maybe I will take a long lie in." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Headmaster!"

"Kidding Minerva, why don't we all grab some sleep. Mr. Potter and myself have checked over everything and I am sure that nothing can happen in the next few hours."

"Are you sure Albus?"

"Yes Minerva, get some sleep. You as well Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir, goodnight professors."

"Good night Mr. Potter." McGonnagal replied.

"Goodnight Harry." Hagrid said.

"Oh Harry one more thing. For the protection of the school, I am awarding you an award from the school, and I am nominating you for Order of Merlin."

"Thank you Sir." Harry managed to stutter out after he got over his shock.

"It is no problem Harry, it is my way of saying thanks for everything. Now go and get some sleep."

"Goodnight Sir."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."

Everyone went to sleep and in a few hours some where starting to wake up. Upon seeing Harry and Dumbledore asleep some cheered but were quickly shushed by others realizing that they were probably exhausted. Their nerves were much better seeing them back, so it was no surprise that the noise level got high fast and with it awaking Harry, Dumbledore, and Harry's friends.

"Ohh, who's making all that noise?" Harry muttered, while he kind of sat up.

But some seeing Harry sit up shut up immediately which caused the hall to immediately quite down.

"That's better." And he sunk back down to the floor. But the Hall heard him and couldn't help but laugh. Dumbledore also woke up but had his usual twinkle in his eyes at Harry's comments. Harry though grew frustrated but relaxed as he relaxed that for the moment they had won. So he to got up. As he stood so did Dumbledore and the whole Hall burst into loud cheers. Both Dumbledore and Harry were blushing as the Hall stood as one and cheered. Dumbledore was finally able to quiet the Hall enough to calmly ask everyone to stand at the walls. They all looked at him like he was mad but complied nonetheless. Dumbledore then clapped his hands twice and 5 tables appeared. The teachers ascended to the head table and sat down, while the students all found their own tables and sat down. Dumbledore remained standing and everyone looked at him waiting.

"As you are no doubt aware, Voldemort," A collective shudder ran through except for oddly enough the 7th year students. "Attacked Hogwarts last night in an attempt to retrieve a lost powerful artifact that lies within these ancient walls. However thanks to the Professors, your fellow seventh year's and Mr. Potter, Voldemort was unsuccessful and we managed to capture a great deal of Voldemorts armies."

The Hall erupted into the loudest cheers and a standing ovation. They finally settled down and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Thank you very much. Now I have a few things I want to announce and then we can eat as I am sure you are all as hungry as I." There were numerous headshakes and Ron nodding his head up and down like an idiot. One glare from Hermione stopped him.

"First for everyone who helped fight, I award you 100 house points each. For Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang, I award 250 house points. Ms. Chang for saving my life," Gasps were heard and she started to blush. "And Mr. Potter for defeating and forcing Voldemort to retreat without attaining what he was after." Again gasps and applause. Harry was blushing while his friends clapped him on the back. "Therefore I am going to cancel classes for a few days and remind you all that the first match of the Quidditch finals will happen in the first week of March. I ask that everyone enjoy this little break and continue to study hard for your upcoming exams. That is all I have for now, so on with breakfast."

There were more cheers and then chatter amongst friends. Everyone was actually relaxed for the first time in a while. Harry noticed that the frozen group were no where to be seen, so he assumed that Dumbledore took them somewhere.

Everyone was talking and having a good time, when Sky's purple eyes suddenly changed to a pure white and she grew rigid. Ron was going crazy and it caught everyone's attention. Then something snapped and Sky's eyes changed back to their purple color. McGonagall and Dumbledore were over in a heartbeat while Ron looked ready to keel over from worry.

"Sky? What was that?" Ron asked. She stammered out a weak response, "Umm nothing."

"I believe that the four of you need to come to my office immediately." Dumbledore said from behind. Ron and Sky jumped but all four got up and followed Dumbledore and McGonnagal to his office. Everyone walked inside and Dumbledore asked them to sit down.

"So Miss Dawn, I must ask you what you saw."

"Well sir, " She started but Ron interrupted.

"What do mean saw?

"Well Mr. Weasley, Miss Dawn here is a true seer."

"She's a what?" Hermione asked.

"A seer, she can see the future."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked.

"Well I didn't think you would accept me for who I am. I had to leave Ireland for that very reason. People always wanted to know the future. But I only get glimpses and sometimes they are not clear enough to understand."

"Which would be why you took Divination." Hermione replied. "In attempts to train your ability."

"Yeah, only Professor Trelawney wasn't quite what I had expected."

"Ah, I daresay I need to apologize for that. Though I do feel that books are worth of reading. But on to other matters, I saw that you went into a trance and I must ask what you saw."

"Well, it was brief and hazy, I saw the Great Hall and I saw an invisible source attacking everyone inside. But I didn't see what happened or who was attacking."

Harry quickly pulled out his Marauders map and scanned it, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, where is Malfoy and his friends?" Harry asked.

"The ministry picked them up. They also thought that sense they only plotted and didn't actually do anything that they will be suspended until next term. Though they will be given the chance for home schooling so they don't fail this year."

"Is that a wise decision sir? I mean if what Sky saw happens, it very well could be Malfoy."

"We will just have to be extra careful around him when he comes back next year. Until then we will all have to keep an extra eye out for anything suspicious. As for you Ms. Dawn, any visions whatsoever please come and see me. That goes for you as well Harry."

"Yes Professor," They answered.

"Well seeing that you have the day off, why don't the four of you go and have some fun."

"Okay, thanks Professor, see ya later."

Dumbledore gave them a nod, and they all got up and left. Though Ron was not done questioning Sky.

"So a true seer huh?"

"Yeah, look I am sorry I didn't tell you, its just that, well in my other school I was hated because sometimes I would see the future. So everyone came to me with questions about petty things. They got angry when I couldn't answer them. So they became hostile, calling me a fake. When I came here, I wanted my gift to be a secret. Not knowing that I would meet the famous golden trio. I didn't want to lose our friendship so I said nothing."

"Well I for one could care a less that you're a seer, you're a great person to hang around and we won't ask you any questions regarding the future." Hermione said.

"I agree with Mione, except I may ask a few questions just to annoy you. Just kidding Sky." Harry said with a smirk.

Everyone looked to Ron who seemed to be thinking.

"Well to say this is a shock is an understatement but, I understand, and I really like being your friend. Besides at least we know that you're not faking it like Trelawney."

"Thanks, Ron." Then Sky stood on her toes and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. They both turned crimson red. Harry was silently laughing but to break the awkward situation he spoke up.

"Say, since we all get the day off, how about some good ol' fashion Quidditch?"

Ron and Sky quickly agreed, while Hermione reluctantly agreed. The group headed to the pitch and had some relaxed fun.

All to soon the first match of the playoff was upon them. And Harry had his team go through some crazy practices. But they were ready physically and mentally for their upcoming match against Slytherin. However when the gam was about to start, Harry and his team were looking at a completely new team. They had forgotten that the old team pretty much was suspended. Spike Jordan apparently already knew about this as he was running commentary.

"Welcome to the first game of Hogwarts Quidditch playoffs. We have defending champs Gryffindor vs. a new Slytherin team. As the previous team was involved in the attack from within that the DA and some being made out of Ice were able to stop before it happened. So I give you your keeper Markus York, your chasers are Pete Evans, John McDaily, and Kirsty Wright. The beaters are Danny O'Day and Kristy Wright, finally your seeker and new captain Blaise Zabani. So without further ado, lets play Quidditch!!"

To say the game was a slaughter would be an understatement. Most of the Slytherin team was flying on cleansweep and a couple of Nimbus 2000's but compared to a team on Firebolts, well the game was over well before it began. The final score was 490 to 10 and the game was over in only about 40 minutes. The team celebrated but got to work fast, as they only had about two months to prepare for the finals. March ended quickly and April brought the second match of the playoffs, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. While Gryffindors game was a blowout this was the complete opposite. The game was fast paced and it was close all the way to the catch. In the end it was Ravenclaw winning by 40 points. Cho Chang had caught the snitch but the race was really close.

Harry and Dumbledore had spoken over the last two months and so far Voldemort had been very quite. Snape had reported that he was searching for some sort of power that Harry had. After Snape had left that day, Bahamunt appeared and told them a chilling story.

"Harry, we are not the only summons that exist."

"WHAT??? What are you talking about?"

"Our souls have existed since the dawn of time. Our bodies did not exist until you awoke us to this mortal plane. Because we are awake our bodies are ever changing, but that is not what I want to talk to you about. While we were in the soul plane there were other creatures, and what you need to understand and know is that we are not born good or evil. We act, as the person who is the current master wants us to. I have reason to believe that Voldemort might be trying to call my other brothers. Should this happen, your advantage will be less."

Harry and Dumbledore had been left in a semi state of shock as Bahamunt left them. They had come to the same conclusion as Bahamunt but decided to fight it when it came to that.

May ended, and with it came June. The end of the year exams was quickly approaching and just about everyone was studying in the library or their common rooms, however before the finals and the ball happened, there had to be a Quidditch Finals.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Spike yelled out, "and welcome to the final match of the season. It's the defending champs Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Winner today takes home the cup. The stakes are stacked against Ravenclaw as defending champs are looking for a repeat. They are undefeated this year. The chasers for both teams are spectacular, as are the beaters and keepers. So it looks like the match could come down to the seekers, Ravenclaw's seeker and 7th year student Cho Chang against Gryffindors seeker and 6th year student Harry Potter.

Madame Hooch whistles them down and the captains shake hands. You can just feel the anticipation in the air folks. Madame Hooch blows the whistle and there off!! Let the final game begin!"

__

A/N: Remember 75 reviews and it goes up.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Old Endings and New ...

A/N: Because in only three days I got over 30 reviews I thought I would go ahead and give it to you.

A/N/N: Welcome all to the end of my story. I am very proud of the fact that so many of you have read it and enjoyed it. I was just thrilled to see one review after my first chapter, and after a while several people have reviewed and have kept me going. Thanks to FreeDobby, who is going to help me edit this story and repost it so the English is correct. Thanks to all those who reviewed even the flames were worth something. I won't go thanking everyone but I will thank Wolfmoon, for her allowing me to use the name Sky Dawn. If you haven't read anything by her, I suggest you do. School starts for me on Wednesday, and thus I will be writing be a sequel when the time comes. I won't be posting it for a while, but look for a preview or first chapter around the first of the year I should think. Until then for those who love cars and racing, look forward to my Initial D/Harry Potter/Fast and the Furious crossover. Mostly the concept not the characters from FF and Initial D will be in with HP, but there may be some surprises. Thanks again to everyone. Please enjoy the final chapter of Master of Masters. Until next time…

_Lord of Darkness13_

Chapter Twenty Two: Old Endings and New Beginnings

"And Weasley has the quaffle, she quickly passes to Bell who fakes to Thomas, back to Weasley to Thomas to, no intercepted by Boot, who passes to Chris back to Boot, who feints to the left, he shoots to the right and OH What a save by Weasley. Weasley passes to Thomas who is flying as fast as he can, he gets ready to shoot but oh no he didn't he passes to Weasley who is completely unguarded and she scores! Gryffindor 10 Ravenclaw 0.

The game was fast paced and there was excellent goal tending on both sides. About an hour into the match the score was Gryffindor 60 Ravenclaw 70. At that moment Cho and Harry both saw the snitch and started to chase after it. The Ravenclaw team was distracted for just a minute allowing Ginny to score again tying the game at 70 apiece. Harry and Cho were flying at unbelievable speeds. Harry was going faster because of his Firebolt, but Cho was not far behind on her Nimbus 3000. The snitch was flying around like a lunatic today but Harry and Cho were catching up. The snitch shot straight up as did Harry and Cho. While they were battling away in the sky, play down below had pretty much come to a halt. The score was still tied at 70 and everyone was just watching the battle that is until one of the Ravenclaw beaters belted a bludger right at Harry. The bludger was on the way to Harry when the new Gryffindor beater flew right in the path of it and whacked it right back at the Ravenclaw team. His act alone caused the Gryffindor team to get very angry and as such started flying again. Ginny passed to Dean who passed to Katie, back to Ginny and a goal before the keeper even knew what happened.

All of a sudden the snitch that had just flew straight up decided to go straight down. Harry and Cho went into a dive as fast as they could. They were only about 10 meters from the ground and Cho was not as comfortable in a dive as Harry was who continued to dive. That mistake by Cho led to Harry grabbing the snitch and pulling out with inches to spare.

Harry raised his hand above his head in celebration and the Gryffindor team along with the whole house came charging onto the field. Spike Lee was yelling,

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 250 to 80, OH what a game!!!"

The team headed over to Dumbledore who proudly presented Harry with the Quidditch Cup, who then passed it to everyone on the team. The team then disappeared to the common room for the grandest party of them all. Gryffindor House was on cloud nine for the rest of the week, but soon everyone settled down and began their last minute studying. 5th years and 7th years were the majority of people going crazy along with Hermione, who insisted that Ron and Harry study hard every day. After going over everything twice Harry quietly told her that he was not going to kill himself this year over studying. That was what next year was for. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he didn't mention that Tidus had prepared him for both sixth and seventh year.

The weeks seemed to just float away and soon everyone was sitting his or her exams. The golden quartet left afterwards in high spirits, even Sky thought she had done very well. Ron and Harry convinced Sky and Hermione to go flying with them and they all had excellent afternoon after the exams. Soon everyone was done and tomorrow would be the much-anticipated ball. Harry was going with Hermione, while Ron would be taking Sky. The boys took a lie in while the girls got themselves prepared. Ron and Harry got up about midday and played some chess after a light lunch. The ball was not scheduled until 7pm so the Gryffindor boys just relaxed and did nothing. Today was the last day of school and tomorrow everyone would be on the way home. Harry and Ron had already discussed that Harry would spend most of his time with the Weasleys, as Harry really didn't have anyone at his house. Though after driving his Viper and watching some muggle movie about street racing and custom cars, he wanted to start on his own project. Harry and Ron finally decided to go and get ready. So they trudged upstairs where Ron got changed into the new dress robes the twins had gotten him, which were a sparkling water blue with a black cape behind. He told Harry he would wait for him downstairs. At the time Hope appeared in her true colors.

"Hey Hope, what's up?"

"Good evening Harry, nothing much, you?" 

"Nothing, hey any chance you would like to go to the ball with me and Hermione?"

"Oh! Yes please, I have heard from Fawkes, it is supposed to be a grand event. Fawkes himself will be accompanying Dumbledore."

"Whoa, I don't thing Fawkes has ever accompanied Dumbledore anywhere. Cool, well give me a minute while I change." 

"Hold on, I have an idea."

And so Hope told Harry her idea in which he quickly agreed. So Harry got dressed and saw that only Ron and Sky were there in the common room. Sky was flabbergasted because she was aware of Arthur and his knights. She however said nothing, as Hermione decided to emerge and head down the stairs. Harry watched, as a goddess seemed to float down the stairs. Her dress was a dark aqua color that seemed to move on its accord. She had straightened her hair as she had for the fourth year ball. She paused a minute as she saw Harry but smiled when he stepped forward and asked,

"Milady, you are absolutely stunning, shall we go to the ball?"

She giggled. "Why yes my lord, I would be honored."

The linked arms and left with Ron and Sky. They together walked to the Great Hall where they saw the doors closed and Dobby waiting outside.

"Dobby! How's it going? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Master Harry, Dobby is sorry for not visiting, but Dobby has been very busy as of late."

"Ha, not worries Dobby, say what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore has asked Dobby to announce each couple as they arrive, you four are the last to arrive, and I daresay they are looking forward to it."

"Oh, bloody Hell," Harry replied.

"Harry! Language."

"Sorry Mione."

Ron and Sky were laughing until Dobby opened the doors and announced, "Mr. Weasley accompanied by Miss. Dawn." then he ushered them in amongst the applause. Both parties were red as Ron's hair but stepped in. The doors then shut and Dobby stood waiting outside the doors.

"Umm, Dobby, what about us?"

"Oh, sorry Master Harry, but Dobby is told to wait five minutes before announcing the next guest."

"Well that makes sense, say Dobby can you announce me the proper way?"

Hermione looked at Harry questionably who simply smiled.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will do a good job."

Five minutes ended and the doors opened. Dobby walked in and the whole Hall grew silent knowing who was next. Dobby spoke in a clear and loud voice that rang through the hall.

"Presenting the Heir of Gryffindor, of Merlin, and of the Great King Arthur, his lordship Harry James Black Potter, accompanied by Miss Hermione Granger."

The hall was silent as a graveyard as the couple walked in heads held high; it was then that the crowd saw what Harry was wearing. He was wearing black pants with dragon hide boots, and a rich black cloak with a dark forest green trim and everyone gasped as they saw the symbols on the back. It had two symbols; the main symbol was a huge castle standing on a cliff with turrets that were bigger than Hogwarts. In front of the castle was a black stone with a silver sword sticking out of it. The second symbol was a bright red and orange Phoenix flying from the castle towards the stone. He was wearing a dark red vest under the cloak. On his belt was the now infamous Gryffindor Sword. Around Harry's neck was a silver pendant of a lion roaring on it's hind legs, and the front legs were holding a red sword that would turn blue and a lightning bolt with an onyx background. Around his finger was a gold and red band with a roaring lion set in an emerald. And that same hand carried a silver and wood staff, with phoenix's, Griffins, and swords carved into it. A flying Phoenix similar to Harry's animagus form was on top. In his other hand was none other that Hermione's hand. But the strangest thing Harry was "wearing" was his green and white Phoenix on his shoulders who thrilled a good evening to Fawkes. Shortly after they arrived applause rang through the hall as they walked regally to their table where Ron and Sky were laughing and clapping.

Harry smiled and pulled out Hermione's chair. She sat down as did Sky, then Ron and Harry sat down.

"Harry I've got to ask, why did you have your name announced like that?"

"Well Ron, now there will be no secrets now, so everyone will know and you guys aren't in jeopardy. Well no more than you already are."

"Cool, good idea, but why bring Hope with you?"

"Oh, this crazy old phoenix accepted my invitation, but I think she would have come anyway."

Forks dropped at the table and everyone looked at him.

"You mean that you can talk to phoenix's?"

"Ah, well yes but I will explain later, but it's got to do with my summons."

"Cool, say where are they?"

"Well Bahamunt is outside and Phoenix is flying around inside."

The table continued to eat along with the Great Hall. When everyone was done Dumbledore stood up and the notice disappeared.

"Good evening one and all, before the dancing commences, I have the distinct honor an privilege to announce Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley who with my limited help will induct the newest members into the Order of Merlin, both 3rd and 2nd class. So without further ado, Minister Weasley."

Polite applause and cheering from the Gryffindors.

"Thank you, well lets not waste anytime. For protected of Hogwarts and the capture of several death eaters I award the entire seventh year body Order of Merlin 3rd class. Please come to the front as you name is called."

Applause rose for each student as they were called up. Then Arthur stood up again.

"For their heroic efforts in the fight against death eaters and Voldemort and in Ms. Changs case saving our dear headmaster, we award the following Order of Merlin 2nd class. Miss Cho Chang, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Sky Dawn, Professor McGonagall, Professor Rubious Hagrid, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginny Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and Mr. Harry Potter."

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped while the student's received their awards. Mr. Weasley then spoke again as everyone sat down again.

"Congratulations to you all and welcome to the Order of Merlin. Now I believe that I have taken enough of your time, so headmaster thank you and students enjoy your ball and summer vacation. Oh and one more serious note, due to the possible threats from Voldemort and death eaters the decree of underage magic had been lifted under certain circumstances. The ministry does not want you to believe that you get expelled if you try to defend yourself in the case of attack. So goodnight and enjoy."

Applause rang through and Dumbledore then got to the podium.

"May I say congratulations to the recipiants of the Order of Merlin. So without further ado let the dancing begin."

A band rose up from the floor and the hall went crazy for the weird sisters. People started to dance. Harry reluctantly asked Hermione to dance and after a while started to enjoy himself. So did Ron and Sky, but soon the dance was over and everyone was on their way back to their dorms for a few hours before they had to leave for the summer.

How everyone got up and got ready on time was a mystery to everyone but at 11:00 am sharp the train left with all of it's occupants. The gang pretty much slept the whole way there. They didn't have to deal with Malfoy and his cronies as they had been suspended until next year, but they were given home tests so they would be in their seventh year. The friends got off the train, and the Weasleys, Grangers, and Dawns were waiting for their children. Lupin would be meeting up with Harry later at the mansion.

Greetings were made and Ron promised Sky to firecall her everyday and visit often. Then Harry and the Weasleys hopped in a Minster car along with the Grangers and headed home.

About two weeks later after Harry had spent most of his time with the Weasley but he was feeling homesick so he headed to the mansion. He flooed in and let go a sigh. It felt good to be home. He took his trunk to his room and was on his way to the garage when someone spoke behind him.

"It's about time you got here kid. I've been waiting her for weeks."

Harry whirled around with his wand in his hand.

"Who the? NO, It can't be? Can it?

"What? No hug for your Godfather?" The man then stepped out of the shadows and Harry gave a gasp, then stuttered out.

"Ssiirus????"

"The one and only, Kid. Welcome home."

THE END

Thank you very much for giving me a chance to share this story with you.


End file.
